Like You Do (A CS college AU)
by EmilyBea
Summary: AU in which Emma lives in a co-ed dorm at a college in Maine. She hates crowds and so tends to shower at 2 am. One night, she gets caught up in singing, drawing the attention of Killian Jones, and sparks fly. Started as a oneshot and is currently evolving.
1. Chapter 1

_AU in which Emma lives in a co-ed dorm at a college in Maine. She hates crowds and so tends to shower at 2 am. One night, she gets caught up in singing, drawing the attention of Killian Jones, and sparks fly. May evolve into a larger story but not sure yet._

"And then I found him with _her_." Emma Swan fumbled with the key in her door desperately trying to get out of earshot of Kathryn Parker and her band of cronies and on to her desperately needed shower. The Universe clearly wasn't on her side though as she dropped her shower caddy to the ground. The sound didn't even phase the Princess and her sycophants.

"Oh my god, not that Mary Margaret girl again." This caught Emma's interest. Mary Margaret was one of the few people on this campus who Emma had ever spoken with and the girl had seemed sweet, if a bit overly optimistic about the state of…well, everything. Hearing Kathryn speak ill of her made Emma's stomach drop.

"Yeah, and David said it was 'studying,' but he has a 3.5 already why does he need to study? Any more and it takes time away from baseball, and I'm not dating the captain of the baseball team for shits and giggles. I'm dating him for the title." God did this girl have an iota of self-respect, or hell, respect for anyone? Who treated people this way?

"You should teach her a lesson," one of the nameless bimbos responded. Emma rolled her eyes. Enough of this shit already. She approached the girls in the common room and put on a fake smile and added on the charm.

"I'm sorry, is one of you Kathryn?" Kathryn gave Emma the once over and seemed about to dismiss her entirely. "Chad Fuller was here earlier looking for you, he said he'd be at the commons until the campus bar closes." _Jackpot_. Emma watched as Kathryn found out that the captain of the football team had been looking for her. He carried more social capital and the girl was now a flurry to go see him.

"Right, thanks." Emma left them to celebrate the fake news and walked into an abandoned bathroom. Perfect, just the way she liked it.

After setting the water to just the right temperature, Emma allowed herself to relax under the showerhead. After a really, _really_ long day, this is exactly what she needed. Well almost exactly, because if ritual was to keep she also needed at least one song to belt out while here. She knew that her voice could carry a tune, she'd even gotten some complements on it throughout the years, but she had insane amounts of stage fright. She loved the sensation of singing though, the feeling it gave her, like she really had a voice. If she always remained a shower singer, though, she'd be more than fine with it.

"What to sing, what to sing…" she mused aloud before finally deciding on 'Like You Do' by Angel Taylor. An older song that never made it to popular radio, Emma had always loved it and knew the range was good for her. So, without further ado, she started singing.

 _Boy you know it's bad when you do that, but you don't care_

 _Holding out exactly what I want, but you won't share_

 _And I've never had a taste before, but now you got me wanting more_

 _You're playing it cool, I know what you do_

 _I feel like a fool, but I would be feeling it anyway_

' _Cause nobody loves me_

 _You're messing around, I figured you out_

 _You're taking me down, but I would be feeling it anyway_

' _Cause nobody loves me like you do, like you do_

 _And boy you know it's wrong when you do that, but you go there_

 _You could lead me on or hang me out, but don't you dare_

 _And I've never had a taste before, but now you got me wanting more_

 _You're playing it cool, I know what you do_

 _I feel like a fool, but I would be feeling it anyway_

' _Cause nobody loves me_

 _You're messing around, I figured you out_

 _You're taking me down, but I would be feeling it anyway_

' _Cause nobody loves me like you do, like you do_

 _And boy you know it'd bad when you do that, but you don't care_

 _You're playing it cool, I know what you do_

 _I feel like a fool, but I would be feeling it anyway_

' _Cause nobody loves me_

 _You're messing around, I figured you out_

 _You're taking me down, but I would be feeling it anyway_

' _Cause nobody loves me like you do, like you do_

 _Oh yeah._

When she finished the song she could have sworn she head some clapping but there was no way, right? Then the door opened and a definitely male voice called out.

"Beautifully done, darling. Truly spectacular." Emma couldn't believe it, she poked her head out of the shower and saw none other than Killian Jones, a guy who labeled himself as 'devilishly handsome' (which he was) and who she labeled a serious pain in the ass. As co captain of the baseball team and David Nolan's best friend, Killian ran in a very different crowd than Emma did and he likely didn't even know who she was.

"What the hell? Get out!" Seeming to understand just how inappropriate his presence was, Killian hopped out of the doorway and presumably back into the night. Emma strained to listen if she could here any footsteps walking away but she couldn't be certain. Deciding to risk it, Emma wrapped herself in her towel and prepared to slink back in her room, retuning the universe to its normal state in which she flew under the radar always.

"No use, Swan. I know the truth now. There's no crawling back to the rock you choose to hide under. You're a siren, a goddess, and the world will know of your eternal beauty." Even as she rolled her eyes, she had to admit that his words set a flurry of tension off in her stomach. She'd have to be dead not to appreciate the notice of such an attractive guy. And he _did_ know her name after all! But she would be damned if she let him know that she wasn't completely indifferent to his charms.

"Does the gross overkill typically work for you, or was there something about me that hinted I may like more bullshit than you normally spew?" Her harsh censure earned her a real and true laugh from him and again she felt that same flutter of anticipation. Then he stepped toward her, so close she could feel his breath on her face. She should have moved back but she felt caught in some sort of invisible net by him. Eyes fluttering, she looked up to him and watched as he broke out into a lopsided grin.

"I mean every word, love. You do your best to hide from the world, but you can't hide from me. I see you, Emma. I see you." Her breath was shaky and she watched as he moved a lock of her wet hair from the front of her face behind her ear. Her skin felt like fire and ice at the same time where his skin grazed hers and she felt her heart skip almost painfully. _Was he being serious?_ Scanning his eyes she saw he'd been telling the truth. She just had a way of knowing these things.

A slamming door from down the hallway drew Emma out of the moment and back to reality. She stepped backwards, stuck the key in the door and rushed inside, but before closing it again she looked back at him and whispered.

"Night, Killian." His returning smile made the bright blue of his eyes shine even more luminously.

"Goodnight, Emma."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Let me just say thank you to all of you who have favorited and followed this story and sent me reviews both here and on tumblr! The response has been most unexpected as the story just randomly popped into my head, but since there is interest, I've decided to develop it a bit more. Hope you like this next chapter, and we shall see where the muses take us!_

In the light of the next morning, Emma began to wonder if perhaps she had dreamed up the interaction between herself and Killian Jones. Now would be the time when having friends might come in handy. They could talk about it, analyze from all angles and assess if there was any sort of next step Emma should be prepping for. But as it was, Emma Swan had carved out a nice, quiet existence for herself as a lone wolf, and lone wolves didn't give sinfully attractive charmers a second thought.

Emma couldn't deny though that she had been feeling a bit lonely recently. For whatever reason, the comfort she usually took in being alone was no longer as strong. Killian had, of course, caused an attraction to flare up in her that told her she had needs as a woman, but Emma also felt now that she had needs just as a person. Maybe she wanted someone to confide in, to be on her side no matter what, and to root for her to get the guy.

These were the thoughts consuming Emma as she made her way through the dining hall selecting her usual breakfast fare. Once at the register she looked into the sea of students, sitting, laughing, studying, gossiping, you name it. Among them, hovering just on the outskirts sat Mary Margaret. Poised with a third year anatomy book in hand and spinning around the spoon in her morning hot chocolate, Mary Margaret seemed oblivious to the goings on around her.

It occurred to Emma that though Mary Margaret knew everyone, and was almost universally liked, Emma couldn't actually name any close friends of the girl. Maybe, just maybe, Mary Margaret had a similar problem though in a different form. Perhaps instead of having no one because she made no effort, Mary Margaret had no one because she was so nice to everyone. _Could that actually be a possibility?_

As Emma finished paying, the girl in question raised her head and saw Emma looking at her. She gave a small wave and Emma smiled back. Then, gathering her courage and putting her best foot forward, Emma moved over to Mary Margaret's table.

"This seat taken?" Emma asked.

"Not at all." Emma sat down and watched Mary Margaret try and hide her confusion. After a moment of silence between the girls, Emma realized that Mary Margaret likely thought any conversation would spook Emma like some sort of frightened animal, and the thought almost made her laugh. For now it was up to Emma to break the ice.

"So, I hear you're tutoring David Nolan." _Okay Emma, maybe not the best intro to a conversation with a potential new friend_ , Emma scolded herself. Mary Margaret blushed and cleared her throat.

"Um, yeah, well we're study partners for Professor Hanson's infectious disease course. I'm not tutoring him, he's really smart he doesn't need my help – just a partner – I mean a study partner not like a _partner_ partner." Emma smiled at the poor girl. She clearly had it bad for David if completely losing her cool was any indication.

"Well his girlfriend seems a bit put out."

"Kathryn Parker is downright – "

"Insufferable? Catty? Shallow? Yeah she is. So, what are you going to do about it?" Emma asked as she dug into the cocoa puffs in front of her.

"What am I going to do about it? Nothing!" Mary Margaret was truly taken aback at the suggestion.

"Okay then. What are _we_ going to do about it? Look, let's just cut through the crap. You like David, right?" Mary Margaret blinked at Emma still shocked at the line of questioning but nodded.

"Well I don't really know the guy but I know he's way too good for Kathryn. So I repeat what are we going to do about it?" Emma's nonchalant attitude still perplexed Mary Margaret.

"Why do you want to help me?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Honestly, I don't really understand most of the people here, but you're different. You're not fake you're just a nice person and I was thinking we could be friends." Emma spoke the words so fast that they seemed to fly right over Mary Margaret's head but as realization set in, her eyes lit up with excitement.

"Well sure I'd like to be friends, but I mean we could just go to the mall or binge Netflix or something. You don't have to set me up to be my friend." Emma laughed and Mary Margaret joined her.

"I know, I just think this could be fun. I'm tired of living with what-ifs, and I feel like maybe you can empathize with that." Emma's honesty surprised even herself. Then again she'd chosen Mary Margaret as a potential friend for a reason and one of the contributing factors was that she never seemed to gossip about anyone.

"Yeah I can definitely empathize with that."

"Empathize with what, love?" The low, teasing tones of Killian Jones' voice sent a pleasurable chill down Emma's spine as he sat down beside her. Before she turned his way though, she looked at Mary Margaret. Her new friend wasn't looking at Killian. Instead she was looking behind him with stars in her eyes. Emma turned to their new guests.

"Mary Margaret knows a thing or two about guys crossing the threshold into stalking territory."

"Who's bothering you?" The words from David Nolan were charged and demanding. In their tone Emma heard everything she needed to know, which was that David Nolan was likely just as taken with Mary Margaret as she was with him. _Good, that would make things far easier._

"Oh I was only teasing. Just a joke at the expense of Killian, here." Killian's eyes lit up with amusement at Emma's comments.

"Running into you twice is hardly stalking, love."

"Well considering the fact that we've been at this school for three years and spoken twice, both in the past twenty four hours, you can hardly fault a girl for feeling wary."

"I'd be hard pressed to find any faults in you, love. Are you going to the homecoming festivities this weekend?" He placed a finger to his lips drawing Emma's attention to his mouth. Despite the voice inside her head screaming at her to flirt back and let him know that she wanted him, she saw his inquiry as an opportunity to help out a new friend.

"Yeah, Mary Margaret and I were thinking of going."

"Perhaps you'll save a dance for me, then Swan."

"I don't know if my date would like that very much." Emma watched as the mirth in his eyes clouded over and the bright blue of his irises turned stormy. Oh yeah, he was jealous. Time for the real show though. She turned to David to watch his response to this next part.

"You guys know Graham Huntsman and Lance Knight on the hockey team?" Both men nodded gruffly and David went so far as to cross his arms in an unconscious move of discomfort. "We're going with them."

"I didn't know you knew them, Mary Margaret." David said, and amazingly – no _fantastically_ – Mary Margaret totally held her own and kept cool.

"Well why would you really?" She stood and Emma followed. "We should actually be going though, we have some last minute shopping to do for the dance." Emma smiled at the coolness Mary Margaret showed David (which was _definitely_ working). With that Mary Margaret and Emma moved to throw their stuff away. Before she could go, Killian gripped at Emma's wrist firmly but not painfully. She looked back at him and into once again amused eyes.

"Whatever you're up to Swan, just remember this: you're a bit of an open book. And if you need another ally, or another escort, I'm at your service." Emma moved closer to him and watched as his face filled with surprise, then she whispered low in his ear.

"You talk a good game, Jones, but you and I both know you couldn't handle it." Then she turned to join Mary Margaret as he called out loud enough for everyone in the cafeteria to hear him.

"Perhaps it is you who couldn't handle it, love." Ignoring the butterflies straining to break free inside her (and the dozens of people now looking her way), Emma sent him a mocking salute and hooked arms with Mary Margaret strutting out of the dining hall.

"Holy crap, that was crazy! You weren't kidding about helping me. I think David was even jealous! But wait how are we going to-"

"Hold that thought," Emma said as she watched Graham and Lance across the quad. "Hey Graham!" she yelled and he waved over to her, rerouting himself and Lance to Emma and Mary Margaret.

"Well if it isn't Emma Swan. Long time no see, you switched out of the criminal justice program and it's like you fell of the earth."

"Yeah sorry about that. I actually was wondering if you guys could do me a favor."

"Sure, what's up?" Graham asked.

"Will you be our dates for the homecoming dance this weekend?" A huge grin spread on the faces of both guys.

"Hell yeah!" They said in unison earning them a laugh from Emma and Mary Margaret.

"Great, wanna pick us up at my dorm at 9?" The guys agreed and the four of them parted ways. When they had turned a corner on the path back towards Emma's dorm Mary Margaret surprised her with a huge hug.

"Emma Swan, I think you may be my savior." Emma laughed.

"I typically accept payment for my services in grilled cheese and onion rings."

"Is there a friends and family discount on this sort of thing?"

" _Are_ we friends?" Mary Margaret laughed again.

"Oh you are so stuck with me now. And the first thing on our friendship to do list is a trip to the mall to find the best outfits for Saturday. Are you ready?"

"Definitely."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the continued support and interest! It really means a lot to hear that people like the story and that many of you are reading my other fics as a result. Keep your feedback coming, and I hope you enjoy!**_

"Damn girl, work it!" Emma swung her head back to Mary Margaret so fast her hair actually whipped.

"Too much?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Yeah, just a smidge."

"But you really look good, Emma. Seriously, Killian won't be able to take his eyes off of you." Emma turned back to the full-length mirror in the dressing room of the third boutique they'd made their way through today. The emerald green dress _did_ look good, Emma had to agree, but was it exactly what she wanted? _No_. What she wanted wasn't good, it was flawless. If she was actually going to engage with her fellow youth at this materialistic excuse for a social fight to the death, she was going in with any and all weapons she had in her arsenal. Too late Emma realized that Mary Margaret had said Killian and not Graham.

"This isn't about Killian." Emma wished Mary Margaret would believe the lie but she knew she wouldn't.

"Emma."

"Okay so it's not _totally_ about him. I haven't done any of this stuff and it's definitely not my scene so I might as well look good you know?"

"I get that. I want to look… well honestly just not so _nice_. I'm really starting to hate that word." The sudden outburst from the pixie haired girl took Emma aback. She sized up Mary Margaret's modest looking pink dress and saw the problem. This was the kind of outfit you wore to mass with your parents, not a night of college debauchery.

"Hold up a second, I think I saw something that might be perfect." Emma ducked out of the dressing room and was back in under a minute with a sapphire blue dress in hand. Made of a fine silk material with a beaded bodice, the dress looked nothing like Mary Margaret's usual apparel but it still retained that element of class. "Here, try this."

"Oh it's gorgeous, but I don't think it would look good on me."

"Just try it on." Emma practically shoved Mary Margaret into the dressing room while she scanned through her other options. Amongst the choices was a formfitting, sleeveless gold dress with small embellishments. Her fingers traced the fabric and it's smooth, coolness caused a sense of longing in her she couldn't quite describe. Whatever the reason, this dress just clicked for Emma and she knew it was the one. Rushing to change in her own station, Emma hastily exited back to the mirror where Mary Margaret stood twirling back and forth clearly very much in love.

"It's perfect," Emma said. Mary Margaret turned from the mirror and beamed with excitement, partly from her own dress but also from Emma's.

"Wow, that's the one right? It's amazing." Emma stood next to her in the mirror and bumped her hip against Mary Margaret's playfully. Friends they might have been, but overly 'huggy' Emma Swan would never be.

"They both are." With that, both girls bought their perfect dresses, tossed in a pair of pumps to go with them, and departed back to school giddily anticipating the weekend to come.

….

After a surprisingly fun afternoon with Mary Margaret, and a few hours of actually focusing on school, Emma found herself in that strange sort of witching hour where she should really be asleep but instead felt too wired to even try. It was times like these when she most appreciated her single room. She flicked through Netflix for a while, trying to decide if she'd like to binge on anything but nothing sparked her interest. She opted instead to listen to music on her headphones while she read her well-worn copy of _Peter Pan_. The restlessness of her mind kept her from focusing for very long though and eventually she tossed the book back on her shelf and decided that the only remedy for this sort of pent up energy was to dance it out. So there, in the privacy of her dorm room, she channeled two of her favorite characters, Meredith Grey and Christina Yang and held her own sort of silent rave.

Had her headphones not been turned up quite so loud, she likely would have heard the clatter of small pebbles hitting her window, through which the quiet campus could see her little display. After a few moments, though, the pebbles stopped and then a minute later there was a knocking at her door, which did draw her notice. She removed her headphones and looked through the peephole. Shaking her head, she opened the door and placed a hand firm on her hip.

"Still sticking with the 'not stalking' story?" She gave Killian a quick once over and immediately wished she hadn't. He looked good in anything but in the dark jeans and the faded band t-shirt he had on currently he looked near edible. Through force of will she kept herself from doing something stupid like touching his chest or physically drooling on him.

"First a singer and now a dancer, Swan. Both surprising revelations and so not the aura you give off to the world outside." His genuine smile was so endearing she almost stepped forward but she forced herself to rebuttal instead.

"How did you know I was dancing?" Emma felt her cheeks grow hot and hoped she wasn't blushing.

"Well you bloody well gave the quad a show love. There I was trying to make my way back here for bed and what should I see on the second floor but a beautiful fairy swaying to some silent melodies." _Oh God_ , she thought trying to remember what kind of dancing she'd been doing. _How bad was the damage?_

"Nothing to be ashamed of love, I happen to like the way you move. Very graceful, like your name sake." He stepped forward looking like he may reach for a lock of her hair again as he had last night and she hastily stepped back, nearly losing her balance. Once she'd righted herself she held her head high and tried to joke away the concern on his face.

"That's me, graceful. Was there anything else you wanted, Jones, or was this drop in just to inform me that you'd been a bit of a peeping tom tonight?" She watched as the same heat came into his gaze that did each time she challenged him and it caused her own to grow. This sort of interplay between them was quickly becoming one of her favorite things, which was dangerous. Emma didn't know much about men except that they never stayed and when they did, they usually were closeted asshats just trying to get something from her. With Killian, though, she couldn't seem to convince herself that the pattern would hold. In fact, she wished for quite the opposite.

"I thought I'd see if you and Mary Margaret would like to come to the party the team is hosting after homecoming. Your dates of course, may come as well." She was surprised at his thoughtfulness and nodded.

"Sure that sounds good. Just your average college party?"

"Nothing I ever do is average love. I can practically guarantee it'll be the most memorable party you've ever been to. I'll see to it myself." Emma raised an eyebrow at the claim.

"Most memorable, huh? That's not necessarily a good thing, you know, being memorable." At this Killian laughed.

"You'd rather be forgotten, Swan?" Emma shrugged.

"I'm good at it." He searched her face to see if she was serious and finding that she was he shook his head.

"No love, that's where you're wrong. There's not a person alive who's had the pleasure of meeting you who could forget you." Emma laughed.

"You've known me a day, of course _you_ remember me."

"I've known you far longer, love. You're not the type of girl someone doesn't see, try as you might to blend in." Emma was going to ask him what that meant when he surprised her by taking her hand and kissing it. Where his lips touched she felt a zinging current spring to life.

"Goodnight, Emma." He turned and walked away. Taking the hand he'd kissed and bringing it tight to her chest she replied shakily.

"Goodnight."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Welcome to all of the new followers the story has picked up overnight! I'm thrilled that so many of you guys like this little AU and appreciate my less guarded Emma. I've loved writing it to offset some of my withdrawal during the hiatus. It's been a pleasure to write and as always, I'd love any and all feedback!**

On the morning of Homecoming, Emma woke up to blaring music with a heavy bass outside of her window. _Thump, thump, thump,_ and on it went. She cringed as she rolled over to read the time. 09:00 stood glaring back at her, which was ungodly for a Saturday. All of this racket in the name of too much drinking and college football. It didn't help much that she'd been up until nearly 2 in the morning watching movies and eating cheap takeout with Mary Margaret.

 _Oh shit, Mary Margaret._ Emma scanned her room and found the other girl somehow still asleep on the small futon in the corner of the single dorm. Emma let out a sigh of relief that her lone wolf tendencies hadn't made her a screw up hostess. She knew that college was different and that people crashed in each other's rooms all the time but first hand, Emma knew relatively nothing. Add this to another necessary learning curve for her new life as an ex-loner. As the song outside changed from one crap radio hit to another, a cheer of students could be heard waking Mary Margaret.

"Good God what time is it? Are they _already_ drinking? The dance is twelve hours away. How are any of them going to be alive, never mind make it there?" Mary Margaret rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stretched out trying to get her bearings. Emma smiled at how similarly they viewed the situation.

"Think there's anyway we can make it stop?" Mary Margaret laughed.

"Good luck coming between those frat boys and their beer on game day. No the only way we avoid this is hightailing it off campus. Minimum of five miles between us and the arena."

"Maybe we should go." You could have knocked Mary Margaret over with a feather when Emma made the comment but Emma didn't blink.

"You're serious? _You_ want to go to the game?"

"What can I say, it's the new me. I'm a senior and I've never been to one of these before. Probably should at least see what it's all about. Have you been?" Emma asked.

"Um no. This is like the busiest time of year academically. I'm nearly almost in study mode."

"Well you can't use that excuse this year because I know the truth." Mary Margaret looked quizzically at Emma's vague claim. "Oh come on, you know everything in all of your text books backwards and forwards. Biweekly study sessions with David for the one tricky class you have? On top of the heap of studying I watched you do this week alone. If there's anything you don't know at this point I'll go cold turkey on my grilled cheese habit."

"Okay fine, so I don't need to study. But why do you really want to go? You writing some paper for your anthropology class I don't know about?" Emma laughed at the thought and then Mary Margaret picked up on one of the actual underlying factors. "Or are you hoping that a certain British hunk will also be in attendance?"

At the mention of Killian, Emma tucked her hair behind her ear. It had been a few days since she'd last seen him - the night where he'd happened upon her dancing - and she felt this strange sensation of missing him that she couldn't really come to terms with.

They'd had no relationship a week ago. He'd just been this guy she knew about, one of those often heralded jocks that managed to battle off the stereotype. Lots of people liked him, and how could they not, with all that humor and charm and his status as a 'certified ten' (a direct quote from a band of sorority girls she'd passed this week). But Emma had always kept him securely in this box of 'others' that she didn't interact with. Now, after only three encounters his presence felt important and it's absence was concerning. So yeah, maybe part of her was hoping they'd meet again even if it had to happen in the throws of the football frivolity.

"Where Killian goes, his co-captain typically follows." This shut Mary Margaret up for a beat but then brought this sad sort of defeated look to her wide brown eyes.

"Yeah and where David goes, _Kathryn_ follows." Before Emma could try to make Mary Margaret feel better (which would be tough because the guy she was crushing on did indeed have a girlfriend) something outside Emma's door shattered in a loud crash. Rushing over to look out of the peephole Emma saw said bitchy girlfriend surrounded by her friends and a smattering of pink glass lying on the ground.

"Stay here." Emma said forcefully.

"Emma what is it? Is everything okay?" Mary Margaret stood to follow but Emma couldn't let her. Something was clearly up and Emma had a sneaking suspicion that if Mary Margaret was spotted, things would only get worse.

"Just stay here." Emma snuck out of the room and listened to the scene outside.

" _He_ broke up with _me_. He was _nothing_ until he met me! No one gave a shit about the stupid baseball team. _I_ made him and he dumps _me_." Kathryn's rage and choice of words told Emma that this freak out was predicated almost entirely on social status and not on actual remorse that the relationship wasn't working. _Good for David_ , Emma thought to herself.

"But what did he say Kat? Did he give you a reason?" The nasally intone of the currently speaking sycophant made Emma want to gag, but she kept quiet, wanting any and all information before going forward with the plan to set Mary Margaret up with him.

"He said that he couldn't keep leading me on. He didn't want us to settle for each other. He knows that I don't love him, and he doesn't love me so why be together. Then he sputtered all this crap about how I deserve to find the guy who can give me what I want, who can love me as I deserve." _Jesus, Mary Margaret went and fell for a Saint. No one else could utter that whopper of a lie without some sort of smite from God._

"That's so nice though," another of Kathryn's cronies mused.

"That's his biggest fucking problem. I don't want nice, I want hot, I want popular, and I want convenient. So tonight, I'm pulling the trigger on Chad Fuller. Tonight, after the game, that boy is mine." Emma ducked back into her room as Kathryn and her friends left the dorm on a mission for a man. Mary Margaret immediately jumped all over her with questions. After Emma filled her in, Mary Margaret paced around the small room, hands on her hips trying to make sense of it.

"So he doesn't love her. Do you think he loves someone else and that's why he broke up with her? Or is it like a possibility thing?" Emma bit her lip to keep from laughing because she was willing to bet huge money that David Nolan had just broken up with Kathryn _for_ Mary Margaret. Her small pixie-haired friend wouldn't believe that if she told her though. Instead, Emma played it cool.

"Look there's no way to know, but this is a _good_ thing. He's single now, one milestone out of the way right?" Mary Margaret nodded.

"Right, now let's go find some food and get to that game before either of us comes to our senses, okay?" Mary Margaret laughed and the two friends headed out into the thick of homecoming madness.

…..

"Let's go Black Bears!" _clap clap, clap clap clap_. "Let's go Black Bears!"

"It's been five straight minutes of the same cheer, is it going to be like this the whole game?" Emma yelled into Mary Margaret's ear over the deafening roar of the crowd.

"It's easy enough to remember when drunk I guess."

"Maybe we should have gotten drunk. Then all of this would make more sense." Emma scanned the crowd of people in front of them in the stadium. Still no sign of-

"Fancy seeing you here, love." _Killian_.

"Hardly surprising considering the whole school's shown up."

"Would you guys mind moving down so my friend and I can sit with these lovely ladies?" The two freshman boys sitting beside Emma mutely nodded and scampered on down the bleachers leaving room for five new people. Killian pulled on Emma's hand tugging her towards him.

"What are you-"

"Trust me love," Emma looked back and saw that this shift in position allowed for Mary Margaret and David to sit beside each other. Then she flicked her eyes back up to Killian's.

"You weren't kidding about that ally business." Killian still held her hand in his but Emma didn't pull away. Not yet.

"Aye love, all it took was one look at the fair Mary Margaret and another at my mate Dave to know that those two, slow as snails they are by the way, should be together. A girl like you can see that plain as day and know that it would mean the world to your new friend to find out the feelings are requited." Emma nodded at the assessment; it was true after all.

"A girl like me?" Emma raised an eyebrow in skepticism.

"Kind, witty, drop-dead gorgeous." At this she released his hand and punched him in the arm. His surprise devolved into laughter and he put his hands up in surrender.

"I only speak the truth, Swan. Is this something else I should know about you though, love – you have a bit of a propensity for violence?" She laughed and focused back on the game. She expected him to keep talking but he fell quiet too, and for a while they just focused on the game as beside her Mary Margaret and David spoke. She couldn't make it all out but could tell that they stayed quietly nestled in that safe zone of being 'just friends.' Made sense, I mean the guy had literally just broken up with his girl friend. An illegal trick play on the field drew Emma's attention though and when it resulted in a fumble for their team and a turn over of the ball she stood and yelled at the bad ref call. Killian moved instinctually with her and responded

"Hey Ref, watch the damn game!"

"Oi, too many men on the field is still a penalty, mate!" They'd managed to project their voices so loudly that people in the dozen or so rows ahead of them looked back at the cause of the noise.

"Hey, Captain Jones!" The exclamation from one of the underclassmen on the baseball team resulted in a chorus of toasts for Killian. He made a funny sort of bow and Emma sat down laughing, pulling on his hand so he too would sit.

For the rest of the game, the four of them focused primarily on the game in front of them, though Emma couldn't keep herself from noticing Killian's closeness or the subtle touches that happened between them. The Black Bears won by double digits and the crazed atmosphere around them at the final seconds was infectious.

When they were finally out of the stadium, Emma announced that they really had to be going, big night and all that. At the reminder of the girls' impending dates, David looked defeated but Killian merely smiled.

"Right you are love, I promised you one you'll never forget, and as an honorable man, my word will not be broken."

"Make sure it isn't, _Captain_." Emma watched as some of the cockiness Killian often tried to portray evaporated and left in its wake only desire. She'd intentionally made the endearment sound seductive and it had worked. Now the ball was back in her court. Let him be flustered this time.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: The dance is finally here (though the party is yet to come!) If I didn't separate the two I would have had a very long chapter (I see the party itself running nearly double the usual chapter length). Because I want to be sure to get the party just right, the next update may take two or three days instead of the usual one, but I may surprise myself and manage to write it quicker than that. Hope you guys enjoy, and, as always, thanks so much for reading!**_

"Are you sure about this, Emma?" Mary Margaret stood somewhat awkwardly, arms crossed over her stomach as she teetered in the cheap heels that she'd bought for the dance. Emma had warned her that shoes were one of the world's most basic forms of magic and that good pairs were the key to a good night, but Mary Margaret had been too giddy over the impending festivities to heed her warning.

Taking pity on her friend, Emma moved to her closet and pulled out one of her favorite pairs. Nearly four inches and a bright turquoise, the shoes accented some of the beading on the bodice of Mary Margaret's dress. Handing them to Mary Margaret she tried to calm her friend.

"Here, take these. I know they're a bit higher but they will feel better." Mary Margaret slipped the shoes on and already Emma could see the difference. The support in the arch empowered the worried Mary Margaret to feel a bit more coordinated and the awkward angles of her anxious body eased out. Emma meanwhile picked up the gold sparkly pumps she'd splurged on to go with her dress. She wasn't a short girl to begin with, and in the heels she might actually stand taller than many of the guys at the dance, but Killian would still be slightly taller than she was.

 _Oh shit, Graham._ Well he would still stand quite a ways above her. She shook her head to try and remove the lingering thoughts of Killian. She had a duty to Graham having asked him to the dance. There, at least, she owed him the respect of focusing on him. The party after, though, that was a very different situation. While she couldn't just ditch Graham, she could try to set him up with someone else, right? God, why was she such an introvert all this time, now when she needed social skills she was sorely lacking.

Emma wracked her brain to think of any other people she was somewhat friendly with, but the list was pathetically short. Aside from Mary Margaret, the only two girls she'd ever really spoken to (and not wanted to stab her eyes out after) were Belle French and Ruby Lucas. Belle she was pretty sure was dating Will Scarlett, one of the guys on the soccer team. Ruby on the other hand was likely available. The girl was followed around campus all day long but she never seemed to give any of the pack (act like a dog, you get labeled like a dog) the time of day. It was like watching a bunch of Chihuahuas trail a wolf, sad and almost bound to end poorly. Graham wasn't like those guys though, so maybe Ruby would actually like him.

"Hey do you have Ruby Lucas' number by any chance?" The question came out of nowhere for Mary Margaret and she merely shook her head. "That's alright she lives on the third floor."

"Why are we going to see Ruby?" Mary Margaret asked as she followed Emma out of the room and through the corridors to the floor above.

"I think she may be a good fit for Graham." Mary Margaret stopped walking and Emma looked back at her with a questioning glance.

"You're trying to set up your date?"

"It sounds bad when you say it out loud. I'm just trying to find some other captivating young women to maybe hang out with our dates when we leave the dance and go to the party." Mary Margaret looked torn between what she should do (stick it out for the night with Lance who was doing her this favor) _or_ join Emma (and maybe get a chance to talk to David at the party without the date awkwardness). She sided with the latter.

When they got to Ruby's door, it was slightly open but Emma still knocked. From inside they heard some interesting alternative rock playing (really just an infusion of angst and more angst). Ruby made her way to the door and smiled at Emma and Mary Margaret with a look of surprise.

"Emma? Mary Margaret? What can I do for you?" Despite how intimidating Ruby's perfect hair and model like figure could instill in others, her manners were so pleasing and her smile at seeing Mary Margaret and Emma was so genuine that Emma felt comfortable.

"Are you guys going anywhere tonight?" Mary Margaret blurted out. "That was kind of a dumb question, of course you are you look great." Ruby laughed before responding.

"Actually my roommate and I were just going to hang around, try and weather out the storm of stupid. You guys know Gwen right?" Gwen moved to the doorway and the lovely and lanky brunette nodded to Emma and Mary Margaret who greeted her in kind.

"We were wondering if you guys would want to come to the baseball party tonight. We were invited and told to bring friends so…" Emma looked at the two girls for any kind of indication that they were interested. Both smiled, and she took that as a good sign, but Ruby decided to poke just a little bit of fun first.

"I never thought I'd see the day that _Emma Swan_ willingly went to a party thrown by a bunch of jocks. This I have to see in person." They hammered out the details (Ruby and Gwen were still firmly against going to the dance but agreed to meet at the party at 1130), and Emma felt really good about the night ahead.

…

Before Emma walked into the auditorium packed with drunk, dirty-dancing students, she thought there was no room left for surprise on her new quest to socialize, but she'd been wrong. Staring the reality of a college homecoming in the face, she had to admit that all those corny movies actually seemed to get something right. Everyone was split up into packs, cliques of guys and girls with little interaction between the different segments.

The lights were low but Emma could clearly see that most of the 'dancing' was really code for sex with your clothes on. She physically had to avert her gaze from one couple on the floor who were so busy licking each other's faces off and thrusting into each other she couldn't decide if she should laugh or vomit. Meanwhile Mary Margaret had a hard time staring at any one patch of the room too long, and instead focused mostly on trying to be a good date. She asked Lance all sorts of questions about hockey and his major in Criminology, leaving Emma to handle Graham…. Who was watching her with a sly smile right now.

"What's with the look, Huntsman?" she teased.

"Jones is going to be fucking pissed when he sees us together." Emma temporarily lost the ability to speak. As she tried to find the words, an apology or a question as to how he knew, he put her out of her misery. "I heard he finally got up the nerve to talk to you. You can imagine my surprise when the next day you were asking _me_ to the dance. I didn't know anyone was immune to his charming ways."

"What can I say, I'm one in a billion." Graham laughed and shook his head.

"Oh no, you're definitely into him too. And your friend is into Nolan." Emma shot a look at Mary Margaret and Lance who were still talking animatedly. "Lance already knows. He likes her, but he doesn't do serious so you're in the clear."

"And what about you? You're not heartbroken that I asked you here under false pretenses?"

"Not at all. We're friends, Emma. At least, I'd like to think we are. Besides, I know how resourceful you are. Never hurts to have someone as smart as you owe me a favor." Emma chuckled low.

"Well – now that we have the air cleared – would you like to dance? And I do mean _dance_ , not whatever porno shit some of these other lovely people are engaging in." Graham's answering laugh was loud and genuine as he led her to the dance floor. The space was crowded and hot (and honestly, less than appealing odor wise) but Emma could still see Mary Margaret where she was now dancing with Lance and decided to try and make the best of it.

Emma and Graham danced close, but nothing overly scandalous and they lacked the aura of 'animals in heat' that many of the other's in this sea of scholars seemed to like so much. The DJ here was far better than the amateur blasting that noise on the quad this morning and Emma felt herself having a lot of fun. It was a solid forty minutes or so before she and Graham decided to take a break. As they walked off the floor and towards the refreshment table, Emma grabbed Mary Margaret and she in turn grabbed Lance. When they were finally out of the thick of it, Emma asked her friend how it was going.

"Great. Did you know Lance is a champion fencer? We've been debating which is cooler, his background with swords or mine with archery."

"Sorry guys, neither of those really screams cool to me, more nerdtastic" Graham joked handing them each a water bottle.

"Really, I think archery sounds great." The four of them turned to find David and Killian. The former had his arms crossed and was glaring at Graham. He was so protective of Mary Margaret that it was almost weird. _Did he know Mary Margaret at all? She was perfectly capable of fighting her own battles._

"It's a little of both, really," Mary Margaret replied. She looked at Emma seeking some sort of assistance. To do that, Emma would very likely have to look at Killian for longer than the half a second she'd just spared him. Even that amount of time had told her that he was looking really _really_ good tonight. She sucked it up anyway and took one for the team.

"They didn't need you guys on party prep at the baseball house? Or are _captains_ excused from that kind of grunt work?" Killian's eyes flashed with that barely restrained hunger as they had that afternoon, making Emma's heart beat faster but on the outside she took pains not to give herself away. No nervous hair touching, or dress smoothing for him. He'd see right through it.

"Aye love, but we are actually on our way back now. I promised someone that they'd have an unforgettable evening and can't risk a bunch of freshman tarnishing my plans." Killian looked like he was about to step forward but stopped when Graham's arm came around Emma's shoulder. She didn't tense, per se, but she definitely felt surprise at the gesture.

"I'd say it's been a pretty unforgettable evening already, wouldn't you Emma?" Emma looked at Graham's eyes and knew he was trying to help her by making Killian jealous. She didn't want her exchange with Killian to become a game though, and so she shrugged before replying.

"It's been… interesting. I'll definitely never forget that unfortunate display." Emma pointed to the back wall where one overly intoxicated, beer-bellied frat boy was currently wall twerking. She actually shuddered at how disturbing it was.

When Killian turned back to look at Emma, she could tell he was conflicted. Surely part of him understood that her statement was an testament to the fact that she waiting for him for 'unforgettable,' but if the wandering of his eyes was anything to judge from, he was not amused with Graham's arm around her. Major score to herself though for going with this dress, because when he wasn't fixated on resentment towards Graham or looking at her with that swirl of emotions, he was looking at her dress like he wanted to rip it off her.

 _That could definitely be arranged_ , she thought to herself. Flashes in her minds eye of her and him somewhere private, exploring each other and removing the beautiful (if a bit uncomfortable) dress flooded her mind. To keep from saying something stupid though, she bit her lip and his eyes immediately followed. The action pulled a smile to his face and just as quickly said smile was gone when Graham cleared his throat.

"The party will be fun though, we're really excited," Mary Margaret said in the hopes of remedying the still existent awkwardness between their dates and David and Killian. David looked at her and his smile said everything. She'd said exactly the right thing and it hadn't come at the expense of Lance or Graham.

"As you should be, fair Mary Margaret. As you should be." The repetition of the phrase was said directly to Emma and she heeded its command. She felt the anticipation building and she truly was looking forward to leaving the dance and having a bit more freedom from responsibility. Yet she'd grown fond of this sort of prolonged foreplay and knew it would likely come to head at the party. _Was she ready to go from the flirtatious teasing to something real?_ She watched as Killian ran a hand through his hair as he directed David out of the auditorium. When he turned back and looked at her with a genuine, almost boyish smile she felt her heart flutter and longed to follow him.

 _Hell, fucking yes she was ready._


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Was it unforgettable? I don't know, you tell me! Thanks so much for reading and tune in for more updates to come.**_

A shrill alert sounded from Emma's phone informing her that it was time to head over to the party and meet Ruby and Gwen for 11:30 as they'd planned. It also signaled, in essence, the end of the friendly dates that she and Graham and Mary Margaret and Lance had been on. Emma debated telling the guys about the plan to set them up, but instead decided for an element of surprise. She was feeling adventurous after all.

"It's just a couple of friends we asked to join us," Emma replied to Graham's inquisition about the unexpected company.

"What did you do Emma?"

"You mentioned how it doesn't hurt to have someone as smart as me owe you a favor right? Trust that instinct."

"Did you have any say in this?" Lance asked Mary Margaret enjoying the strange turn of events more than Graham was. She only smiled and gave a half shrug.

"Emma!" Ruby's voice sounded from across the quad and Emma waved at she and Gwen imploring them to come over so they could finish the rest of the walk to the baseball house together.

"Graham, Lance – I think you guys know Ruby and Gwen." Both guys looked comically overwhelmed by the reveal of who the friends were. Emma actually had to bite back a laugh to keep from embarrassing them. While the girls were far better at concealing their interest, Emma could see that they too were pleased at the gentlemanly escorts for the evening. _Good, should make sneaking off with Killian that much easier._

With that thought in mind, Emma led the group of them further down the quad to the corner of campus where the baseball team all lived together. To this point, Emma had never really given the building much thought, but she noticed that it looked a hell of a lot better than some of the other team houses or the assorted Greek hubs around campus. The party seen there also looked far more appealing than the one's they had passed along the way. From what she could tell, no one was puking on the front walk way or flashing passing pedestrians, so already a step ahead of the kappa kappa zeta house they'd just walked by.

At the front door stood a guy she recognized as being a fellow sociology major. August was his name, but until this moment she'd completely forgotten that he was on the baseball team. While she typically got the vibe that August Booth was working some kind of angle, she didn't really have a problem with him and so greeted him at the door.

"Hey August." His responding grin was surprising but not unwelcome and he raised his hand in a wave.

"Hey guys. Welcome, welcome. Can I get you all anything?" August moved with them into the house despite the fact that he'd appeared to be on door duty when they'd walked up.

"You could point me in the direction of the beer," Gwen said, and considering how little she'd actually heard from the girl, Emma was a bit startled. Not judging, just a little surprised that she saved her words for locating booze instead of – you know – socializing. Then again that had kind of been Emma just a few days ago. As August directed them, Emma scanned the party to see if she could find Killian but had no luck.

"He was on the back porch when I last saw him," August said to her. Emma realized that the others had all moved to wherever the drinks must be and so stood there awkwardly with August.

"He?"

"Captain Jones. Your _particular_ host for this evening." Emma was going to ask him more about what that meant exactly but August hastily made his excuses and then disappeared into the crowd of people. Emma wove her way through the sea of people and to the glass doors along the far wall.

"Emma Swan I presume," The comment came from a guy who Emma doubted was older than seventeen. Gangly and reed-like, his goofy smile and big ears were endearing but very boyish.

"Um, yeah. Can I help you?" He laughed at her abrasiveness and pulled out a blue envelope. Inscribed on the front was Emma's name in elegant script and the back was sealed with wax.

"You've got to be kidding me," Graham said behind her, alerting Emma to the fact that Ruby, Graham and Mary Margaret had rejoined her.

"He's got balls, I'll definitely give him that. Gutsy to invite a girl to a party and then leave her a note."

"It's not going to be some sort of let down, Graham," Ruby punched him in the arm as she chastised him but by the look on his face you would have thought she'd kissed him. Even at the receiving end of violence from Ruby, he seemed happy. Emma shook her head and looked to Mary Margaret.

"Open it Emma," her kind eyes were reassuring enough that Emma moved to do just that.

"I'm sorry but-" The freshman's newfound nervousness pulled Emma's attention away from the envelope once more. "Cap said we should give you the porch to read it. Alone." Emma looked back at her friends. Mary Margaret and Ruby gave big thumbs ups while Graham just shrugged.

"Alright then, thanks." Emma moved through the open glass door and watched as the freshman closed it behind her. There on the porch was a wrought iron table with matching chairs, one of which she sat at. Feeling the seam of the envelope for a moment, she savored the giddiness that him making the effort brought forth. She flirted with the idea of taking her time, really enjoying the moment, but in the end curiosity won out and she made quick work of opening it to read his note.

 _Swan,_

 _You're likely wondering what sort of game I'm playing at. Let me put your mind at ease, this game will be both memorable_ and _enjoyable. I see in you a sense of adventure that I too posses. You were born for danger and daring feats and yet here we are, nestled in the quiet sort of bubble of this school in the suburbs of Maine. Tonight I give you the chance to break the rules, to dare to dream and maybe – just maybe – to find what it is you're really after. Please accept the challenge love._

 _I'll be waiting,_

 _Killian_

Emma's hands were shaking with emotion as she read the card. He'd managed to retain some of his same self-assured manner while also infusing this sincerity and insight she hadn't expected. She reread the note and held it to her chest, cherishing it for what it was – a sign that he cared enough about her to give her something no one else could.

 _Shit, there's no clue or anything though_ , she thought to herself. She scanned the backyard and then turned at the sound of the porch doors opening again. There stood Mary Margaret and David, hand in hand smiling at her.

"You guys are in on this?" Both of them nodded and Mary Margaret stepped forward with another blue envelope in hand. Emma tore it open hoping this one would have some sort of actual clue.

 _Everywhere that you turn on this campus so green_

 _There's a host of traditions that can't be unseen._

 _Every year in the spring one particular week_

 _Brings a flood of strange drunkards under guise of the Greek._

 _They carry about as if on the high seas_

 _While they stand near the sight of increasing school fees._

 _Idiots, the lot of them. Also here ends my tryst with rhyming._

As Emma read the words aloud to her newly assigned helpers, she couldn't keep in the laugh at the last part. All rhyming and riddles aside, the clue was clear enough – she should go to where the fraternities held the annual pirate themed rager which happened to be at the exorbitant fountain in front of the admissions building. The three of them started walking towards the center of campus where the fountain resided.

"Funny that he complains about the school fees when he's on a full scholarship. Guess he needed the rhyme," David mused.

"I didn't know that you could get a full ride for division two sports," Emma responded.

"He didn't, it's academic."

"God is there anything he's not good at?" Emma sighed.

"He's a terrible singer."

"Really?" Emma was almost relieved.

"Nope. It's infuriating."

"I think this whole thing is adorable. So sweet, come on lets go get the next clue!" Mary Margaret urged them on.

At the fountain, Emma expected to look for another blue envelope in the general area. What she did not expect was to find in the center of the fountain a large, beautifully ornate replica of a pirate ship. It had everything down to a name which Emma was delighted to find was a tribute to Peter Pan. And there, attached on the mast of the miniature Jolly Roger was her waiting envelope. In order to secure the ship, and with it the note, she'd need to go into the fountain.

Only hesistating long enough to remove her shoes, Emma waded into the warm water of the fountain, which thankfully, was extremely clean with very few pennies to be found. Once at the ship, she saw a small post it note sticking inside that warned her against trying to remove the ship and so instead she grabbed the starched blue paper and tore it open. Inside was the same card stock with script and a single key.

 _Tonight you are the captain of your own adventure, love. I am merely the compass._

 _Any good captain needs a vessel to match._

"Is that a key?!" Mary Margaret exclaimed. "What do you think it goes to?"

"My guess is the golf cart over there with no driver and a the sign that says 'The Light Swan' on it." Emma's head whipped over to where David was pointing and a hand flew over her mouth as she tried to keep in her laughter. Mixed with amusement and just this incredible sense of joy, Emma couldn't recall ever having this much fun.

Emma made eye contact with Mary Margaret and looked down to her friend's shoes. Understanding, Mary Margaret removed hers as Emma had. Then, without so much as a count down or a 'race you there' the two girls were off, sprinting as fast as their dresses would allow across the grass and to the cart.

"Driver!" Emma called.

"Shot gun!" Mary Margaret replied. The two girls broke down laughing at their exertion and didn't stop until after David had reached the cart (at a respectable walking pace) and was settled in the back seat.

"Wait where do we go now?" Mary Margaret asked and was answered by David passing a blue envelope up front.

"This was my queue," he said as Emma took the envelope in hand and rushed to read it.

 _No doubt that you and Mary Margaret have forced poor Dave into the back of this contraption. Tell Dave that I've made it up to him and he'll know how when he's returned to the party, which he will be getting back to right now._

 _Leave the deadweight at the house and come find me where we first met._

"Deadweight," David scoffed.

"Step on it Emma," Mary Margaret commanded.

"Wow, you really want me to get to Killian, huh?"

"No - well yes- but mostly I'd like to get back to the party so that _I_ can have my date too." Mary Margaret looked back at David and Emma didn't delay. Pulling through the greenery, she headed back towards the house. A few minutes later, back at the start of her unforgettable journey, she left Mary Margaret and David to enjoy the rest of their evening.

"Brunch tomorrow?" Mary Margaret asked Emma.

"Definitely." The two friends hugged and Emma watched as Mary Margaret took David's hand in hers and walked back up to the party. Before they went in, Emma saw Mary Margaret stop and pull David down for a kiss. Private moment or not, Emma didn't really care.

"Atta girl!" Emma hollered from the cart.

"Quit stalling and go find your own Captain!" Mary Margaret yelled back and off Emma went.

Alone for the drive, Emma had time to think and to reflect on the events that had transpired so far tonight. In her heart she felt this immense amount of gratitude and belonging. Killian had managed to give her more than an adventure – he'd given her a right of passage that most kids took for granted.

As a foster kid who wasn't adopted until she was a teen, Emma missed out on a lot. She never had an Easter egg hunt, or went to fancy birthday parties with games and activities. Standing from the sidelines had always been hard, and she'd always been jealous of the moments she'd never have. Slowly but surely she lost her hope and she lost that sense of wonder that maybe there was magic in the world. Not with a whoosh and a puff of smoke but in these special moments, in laughter and in love.

 _Love_ , she thought to herself - a word that had meant everything to her when she was little. All she'd ever wanted was to be loved - it had been her wish on the evening star each night. Sure, her adopted parents had given her that but sometimes it still felt like it was just a little bit too late. She'd stayed a bit cynical, a bit hardened, still mostly alone. She didn't feel alone any more, though. This week had changed that.

But now the wish – the dream – had shifted. She wanted someone to be _in love_ with her and she wanted that someone to be Killian. After tonight, there wasn't a doubt in her mind that he was in this for the right reasons and that he cared for her too. She could trust him and she loved him in the realest possible way. How he'd managed to worm his way into her heart so fully and so quickly she didn't even try to understand. It was everything about him all rolled into one man that made it so.

Reaching her building, Emma moved past the gaggle of students in front of the door and hurried to her hallway. Her heart thudded with the energy and the promise that he would be there… but he wasn't. Feeling confused and defeated but still not wavering in her trust in him, she opened her door to find another blue envelope safely tucked underneath it. She scooped it up quickly, leaned against the wall and devoured each word.

 _Emma,_

 _I knew you would come here, but this is not the place where we first met. It was orientation weekend, you were with your Mum and Dad and were wearing that yellow sundress you tend to wear on the hottest days of the spring and fall. You were a vision, wrapped up in gold and light and in that moment, I knew I would never meet another person like you._

 _My older brother, Liam, was the one who moved me in that day and he saw that I was too frightened to make the first move or introduce myself. He feigned that we were lost – played the stupid foreigner card – and while he and your parents discussed the particulars, I told you my name, and you told me yours. It was brief, it was fleeting, but I'll never forget it._

 _Yet, while you are unforgettable, Emma, I myself take a bit of warming up to. Here is my number to call me for directions. I shall give you the coordinates to claim your prize._

 _Killian_

Emma wiped away tears from her eyes at the lovely memory. His words had reminded her that he was right, they had met and she too remembered, if not in such vivid detail. That morning she had felt a crazy mess of emotions. Though she was only going to school an hour away from home, she was so happy to have a home that the thought of leaving it had made her feel sick to her stomach. Her Mom had encouraged her to dress well, her secret remedy to combatting anxiety. As soon as she'd gotten on campus, Emma had been awed at the completely new world she stepped into and also felt beyond nervous. In an attempt to do one last thing with her parents before they departed, the three of them had gone to the campus observatory to take a tour. It was there that she'd met Killian, and while she felt a little guilty for temporarily forgetting it, she certainly never would again.

The moments between reading his letter and getting to the observatory were filled with her thoughts spanning anything and everything and trying to anticipate what would happen next. Yet nothing could have prepared her for the feeling she would get as she walked up the steps of the observatory to its interior. The door was open, despite the late hour, and inside there were twinkling lights hanging along the side all the way around. There, she watched Killian pacing, staring at his cell phone and heard him muttering to himself.

" _Bloody foolish_ , I should have just met her at her room and not told her everything else."

"No, it was perfect." Killian turned so fast to look at her she thought the phone might fall from his hand. As he took in the sight of her, she watched him light up and knew she likely mirrored his emotions exactly. Walking towards him slowly, she forced herself to look away and look more closely at their surroundings.

On the floor near them was a lush looking quilt with a picnic basket, two candles, and a bottle of champagne chilling on ice. He had really gone all out. She looked back at him and smiled with a hint of teasing walking right up to him and standing so their hips were practically touching. She put her hand to his chest and he spoke softly.

"You did remember." The words leaving his lips were a mix of stunned and disbelieving.

"I just needed a little bit of prompting. You're right you know, you do take a little warming up to." She traced her fingertips along the collar of his navy blue, button down shirt and watched the flickers of emotion fly through his expression.

"And how do you feel now, love?" Without a word she pulled him down to her and kissed him with everything she had. All of the wonder at his caring and her faith in what they could be were channeled and woven into a heated exchange, bodies close, tongues taking and giving, and hands wandering. When she finally pulled back she rested her forehead against his and kept her eyes closed. Wrapped in his embrace, standing here with him was somehow better than the adventure he'd given her tonight.

"Next time, we go on the adventure together, okay?" He chuckled low and put a finger to her chin urging her eyes upward. Stealing another kiss from her, Emma knew she had her answer. As the kiss lingered, the heat of attraction soared inside her and she felt herself straining to keep it contained. It occurred to her that with Killian, there was no need for such concealment and so she let her hands wander down his chest, across the hard planes of his abs to the belt of the slacks he wore. Her movement towards his buckle earned her a groan from Killian, whose hands took hers as he pulled back from the kiss.

"Emma – the first time – I want it to be special, love."

"More special than sending me on a treasure hunt to a romantic midnight picnic in the observatory? Not exactly sure how you'd top that."

"You know I love a challenge, Swan." He placed a soft kiss behind her ear moving her hair back and the sensation pulled her hands from his belt to grasp at his shirt. His kisses trailed lower down her neck until he found a spot that damn near made her purr in satisfaction. She felt his grin rather than saw it. The heat of his breath sent chills through her as he spoke again.

"No, the first time – I think we'd rather like a bed."

"Speak for yourself." She groaned out as his hands moved around to the back of her to pull her ass closer into him.

"I never took you for impatient, Swan."

"I feel like I've been waiting for you forever." The whispered truth between them hung only a moment before he pulled her back in for another kiss.

"You have me, Emma. You have all of me." She looked into his kind blue eyes and stroked his cheek, feeling happy tears gather in her eyes.

"We have each other." With that, Killian pulled Emma's hand to his lips and kissed her palm sweetly, before leading her over to the picnic he'd so diligently planned out.

"Is that grilled cheese?!" Emma practically shouted earning her a laugh from Killian.

"Aye love. I told you, you're an open book." She arched an eyebrow at him wanting to know more.

"And maybe I've taken note of your dining preferences when we've been at the hall at the same time." She smiled before digging into the (surprisingly toasty) sandwich and washing it down with a glass of the champagne he'd poured for her. All the while they talked of school and their lives before it.

When they'd finished eating, Killian instructed Emma to lay back on the quilted blanket while he shut off the twinkling lights. Now, electric lights gone, Emma's field of vision was consumed with the millions of stars scattered throughout the sky. She listened to Killian as he pointed out different constellations. She asked him all the while how he knew so much about stars and the folklore behind them and she learned more about Killian's family, most notably his brother. She learned that he too was an orphan, and though he'd had his brother, he'd struggled with that same sense of worry about where he truly belonged. He told her that together, holding her hand, staring up at the vastness of the universe, he'd never felt more sure that he was exactly where he should be. The avowal devolved into another kiss between the two before Emma pulled back. Hard as it was, she wanted to respect Killian's vision for their next steps. It was the least she could do after all he'd done for her tonight.

"How did you do all this?" She asked him as a means of distracting herself, only to find that the question was a rather important one. He'd managed to get the keys to the observatory, decorate and then make sure that no one came in this entire time (and it was now nearly two in the morning).

"My team helped me with the scavenger hunt as I'm sure you guessed. Seems they were sick of me pining after you all this time, and wanted a guarantee that you couldn't turn me down for a second date." Emma laughed and turned on her side to face him.

"As for arranging this particular X on the treasure map, that was a stroke of luck I couldn't have hoped for. You know Professor Hopper in the psychology department?" Emma nodded. "His dog was very nearly hit by a speeding car in the staff parking lot and I managed to get it to safety. I don't think the good professor was expecting my request for a favor after the fact, but nonetheless he spoke to Professor Glass who runs the observatory on my behalf and here we are."

"Killian – I think there's something I should tell you, something you need to know." The shakiness in Emma's voice drew concern from him, and he sat up and pulled her with him. Cupping her face in his hands he spoke with a quiet calm.

"There's nothing you could say that will change my love for you." Emma's eyes flashed up to his wide with wonder before she smiled and continued.

"Good, because I was going to tell you that I'm pretty sure I'm falling for you. Hard."

"How sure?"

"Damn near positive. Don't make me regret it."

"Never, love."

 _ **Post-Note: Not to fear my lovely readers. More dates (and better smut) to come in the next installment! I just didn't want to keep you waiting anymore for this update! Also, if any of you have any suggestions of your favorite college tropes that you'd like to see explored send them my way!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Thanks so much for your patience everyone. I'm finally starting to get that old writer's claim that 'life got in the way' because boy did it ever. But it's lovely to know that at the end of the day I can come back to this story, compose some fluff and smut and feel all the better for it. I'm also missing the fall and the milder weather and fun autumn activities so next chapter will be them at the farm date (and after) in a sort of part two. Hope you guys enjoy!**_

"So let me get this straight – I dropped you guys off to rejoin the party and when you got there a bunch of freshman under Killian's orders brought you guys to the attic? That was his idea of making it up to David?" Emma was definitely smitten with Killian but even she had to admit that was a weak play.

"Oh well yeah but it had been completely cleaned out and the inside set up now looks more like a tree house than an attic. I guess Killian transformed it sometime last year and it was practically sound proof so David and I brought up a bottle of champagne and we talked all night." Emma raised an eyebrow at that.

"Okay not all night – but still. Anyways he told me that he's liked me a long time but he thought I was just being friendly. That coupled with his overbearing father and all the craziness with Kathryn and…"

"Well I'm glad you guys finally figured it out. The mission was successful in the end," Emma mused.

"Yeah we found our guys, but we also found each other.," Mary Margaret replied happily. "To finding the people we care about." Mary Margaret extended her cup of cocoa for a toast and Emma clinked her glass against hers.

"Sappy, but I can't argue with you." As Emma put the mug to her lips and took a sip, she noted the way that people around them were stating behind her and Mary Margaret's table. Putting her mug back down she turned to find that the objects of everyone's intrigue were none other than Killian and David.

"Good morning, love." Killian leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Emma's cheek. She felt herself lean into him and couldn't help but smile. "May we join you, ladies?"

"Of course," Emma might have been embarrassed of how breathy her voice sounded a dew days ago, but not now. Now she was just really happy.

"For you, Swan." Killian pulled from behind his back a single red rose. Emma took the flower delicately from him and felt her cheeks warm. She was still getting used to how sweet and thoughtful he was and the feeling that being on the receiving end of his affections gave her. Truthfully she never wanted it to end. She loved feeling like she belonged – like they belonged together.

"Thank you, Captain." The whispered endearment earned her that same lustful look and this time it was Emma who moved to him and placed a soft kiss to his lips. They were still in public– no need to give the student body some sort of free show, but still, she liked the idea that everyone knew he was hers. Before she could get too carried away, though, she pulled back and focused on Mary Margaret and David. As she did she casually took Killian's hand in hers and intertwined their fingers.

"So, what are you guys up to today?" Emma asked looking at David. He looked at Mary Margaret when he replied.

"We were thinking of leaving campus. Maybe heading over to Misthaven Farm." Mary Margaret leaned into him and continued on.

"I think most people are staying here for another day of day drinking, and fun as yesterday's adventures were, I think I'm just a little colleged out today. You guys should come with us though it would be so fun. There's apple picking and all sorts of stuff to do at Misthaven." Emma nodded and looked back to Killian who simply smiled.

"I'll follow your lead, love." Emma shoved him playfully before leaning in close to whisper so only he could here. "If you hand over the reigns, you're essentially making me the captain for today. Think you can handle that?" Killian visibly gulped and Emma felt her desire climbing at the thought of taking back some of the control in the relationship between them. Clearly he had the same feelings as he gruffly answered.

"I can damn well try."

"Alright, we're in." The four of them agreed to meet back up in an hour at David's truck and then the two couples split off from each other. As Killian and Emma made their way through campus and back to Emma's dorm, Killian posed a question.

"What shall we do to kill the time, Swan?" Emma gave him a lock of mock indignation.

"Kill the time? Hanging out with me is _killing the time_?" Emma did her best to keep from laughing as she watched the fear and regret pass through Killian's features but failed miserably. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding."

"Not funny, Emma." He pulled her to him and looked into her eyes like he was about to say something important but before he could she pushed up to her tiptoes and kissed him. After a beat, he gave over to it and the kiss grew deeper. She moved in closer, her arms coming up around his neck while his circled around her waist. Emma was so consumed by the heady rush of feeling and the wanting growing in her gut until she heard…. _Was that cheering?_

"Atta boy, Cap!" Emma broke away and turned over to where across the quad, nearly half of the baseball team stood whooping and hollering at them. She could have ducked into his chest and hid in a moment of temporary embarrassment but she decided that was just a little bit too passive.

"Excuse me?!" Emma yelled across to them placing her hand on her hip. She bit her lip to keep from smiling as she watched the underclassmen grow confused at her confrontation. "What was that?"

"Uhhh – Atta girl?" One freshman offered. Killian started laughing out loud, but she placed her hand over his mouth to keep him quiet.

"That's right! Now get lost!" One of the freshman actually responded with a 'yes ma'am' and as she watched them all scurry away she pulled her hand from Killian's mouth and broke down laughing.

"God you're amazing," he said he raised a hand to stroke her cheek and the laughter faded from her. Back again was that pull of desire.

"I think I have an idea of what we could do with the…" she checked the ornate clock at the end of the path where they were standing, "fifty minutes we have left." As she spoke she trailed her hands down his chest clutching at his shirt. She heard the intake of breath that gave away his own wanting and wasn't exactly surprised when he started moving faster towards her dorm than before.

They made it there in record time and once at her room, Emma swiftly unlocked the door and drew him inside with her, pulling him to her as she shut it behind them. Her eagerness fueled his as well and soon Emma's back was up against the door. Arching into him, craving a more intimate closeness despite their clothes, Emma hooked her leg behind his pulling a growl from him that spiked her excitement.

"Careful, love. I may have control in spades, but I'm no saint." She took his lip in her mouth and playfully bit down on it.

"Good, I don't want a saint." Her throaty warble pushed him to grab her ass and lift her up to him so that now both legs were wrapped around his waist. She moaned from pleasure and surprise and her hands twined through his hair as his mouth left hers and began trailing kisses down her neck to her shoulder.

"My bed is right over there you know." Emma didn't know how to make it clearer what she wanted and then she felt one of his hands come up between them under the sweater she wore and touch the bare flesh of her stomach and she damn near whined. "Killian, please."

He moved the two of them to the narrow bed. It wasn't ideal, but he managed to make Emma forget that this was just your typical college dorm. Consumed with the feel of his roaming hands and his heated kisses, Emma pulled at his shirt and he reached to take it off, and then she sat there a bit dumb struck. No doubt playing a collegiate sport required being in shape, but the toned muscles of his abs and chest made Emma's mouth water. Her fingers instinctually moved to touch him and she watched as he flexed in response, trying to reign in his own need. Then she moved to the fabric of her sweater lifting it off along with the shirt underneath.

"God you're gorgeous." The high praise from Killian made her crazy and she moved to unbutton her jeans and shimmied them off as well. The intensity of his gaze set off the flurry of butterflies in her stomach throughout every nerve ending and she practically fizzled with anticipation. The way that he gently touched her, moving his hands along the contours of her body only made her feel more. The way he was looking at her, like she was everything, made her heart feel near to bursting.

Emma noted the tenting currently happening in his jeans and cupped his erection through the denim but Killian hastily took her hands in his moving them back upwards.

"This will be over far sooner than I'd like it if we go there right now, love. Trust me."

"I do." She lay down on the bed and watched as he undid the front clasp of her bra, watched as her nipples hardened in anticipation and felt the crazy stirring of her own sexual need as his tended to them with his hands and mouth. She'd never known her breasts were such an erogenous zone but she was growing wetter and wetter by the second and as his hands moved lower to the apex of her thighs she couldn't keep them from bucking up to meet him.

"A bit impatient, are we?" He traced the top of her basic black panties and she groaned at his leisurely pace.

"God yes I want you. Like now." She moved his hand lower and to where she wanted. Soon he was stripping her of the scrap of cotton and touching her exactly where she needed and how she needed. It felt so impossibly quick but suddenly she was flying off the edge and into a seriously delicious orgasm. She looked into the eyes of the man who'd already given her more than she could have possibly wished for and saw the pride and continued lust within him.

"I want to taste you, Swan." Emma damn near lost her mind at the thought but the small part of her brain that could remember who she was and what she was doing today argued that they didn't have time. Not if he was going to find a release too.

"Later I am so _so_ holding you to that. But right now, I have something else in mind." She leveraged herself so that he was flipped onto the mattress and she was on top and immediately moved to his belt buckle, making quick time of opening it and the fly of his jeans. She, with his help, got the jeans off of his leg and he sat there in his boxers, which she made quick work of too. Finally she took a breath and started going slower. She pressed a kiss to his lips, then to his neck, to his chest and down his stomach. Finally she was hovering above his big, hard cock and she flicked her eyes up to his before taking him into her mouth.

"Bloody hell, Emma." She didn't have much experience with this, but she worked him like she'd read about in the few more racy novels she'd been reading recently. From the way he was saying her name like a prayer, she guessed those authors had done their homework. Every flick of her tongue and every calculated suck brought him closer to the edge.

"Love, I'm close." So she took him past the edge and reveled in the power she had over him. She'd never, ever thought that this could turn her on but with Killian it did. Pleasing him pleased her and if they weren't going to be late, she would have shown him just how _pleasurable_ she'd found it all.

"That was… well that was beyond words love."

"Wow. Even when I leave you speechless you still speak," Emma joked as she got herself cleaned up and back and moved to put her clothes back on.

"We could cancel on Mary Margaret and Dave." Killian hopped out of bed and pulled her to him

"Oh no we will not. I want a caramel apple."

"Then a caramel apple you will have, love." With that, the two of them got ready quickly and headed out to meet Mary Margaret and David for an afternoon of typical Maine fall-fare.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Thanks so much for the continued support everyone! Here is my shameless tribute to arguably the best fall activity ever – apple picking. And yes, my heart hurts mildly from all the fluff I've been writing but guess what, I love it. I hope you do to! Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy!**_

"Bloody hell, I didn't realize there were this many people in the whole of Maine. Clearly this apple picking is a far more important activity than I previously thought." Emma smiled at Killian's rambling as they walked from the stand to buy your apple bags and started moving through the orchard itself.

"Don't let your guard down. These people are the competition. There are only so many good apples per season, and this year we've had an excess of storms. We've got to go in with a plan of action." Emma and Killian exchanged a glance over David's declarations and tried to reign in their laughter but failed miserably. Meanwhile Mary Margaret looped her arm through David's and got him talking about which part of the field he thought may be the best to start and which apples would be the surest bet.

As they led the way, Killian took Emma's hand in his and set a leisurely pace behind them. Emma was mindful of the uneven ground, the subtle divots and slopes of the orchard and the smattering of fallen apples that littered the grassy field, but nearly all of her attention was given to Killian. His tousled hair and bright blue eyes looked almost boyish in the sunlight and while he lacked the seriousness of David, the experience was clearly amusing to him. She wondered what it must be like through his eyes, having never done this before. Trips to the orchard were a yearly event in her life since being adopted, and she remembered that special sort of appreciation that came with your first time standing among the rows of small trees and amongst the hustle and bustle of the field in peak season.

"Penny for your thoughts, Swan."

"I was actually wondering what you were thinking. Is it anything like you thought it would be?" He chuckled and pulled her in closer so that his arm was wrapped around her as they walked.

"I'm thinking it's a lovely day, I'm with the most beautiful, brilliant girl in all the realms and that just over yonder, up that hill is a makeshift little shack selling something called a _cider donut_ that smells simply divine. All in all, I'd say it's about the second best part of my afternoon thus far." Emma playfully shoved at him, knowing undoubtedly that he was alluding to their earlier activities, and the mention of it made her skin flush and a shiver course through her. Absent-mindedly she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and noticed how he watched her, eyes tracking her motions with a growing hunger. She bit her lip, this time purposely, and watched as they darkened and felt his hands tighten against her waist.

"I don't know, the donuts are pretty damn good. That may just be the best part for me." The lie drew a low growl from him and he stopped her from walking, turning her in his arms to face him and came in for a scorching kiss. She felt it all the way down to her toes and had to admit, he was damn convincing in his argument. Clearly he was right, some things (granted very _few_ things) could top the pleasures of her favorite fall pastime. Being with Killian was one of those things.

When they broke apart, breathing labored she craved nothing more than to keep going, to uphold the promise she'd made earlier that patience would pay off. But with so many eyes on them and with her limited interest in their first time being against a tree or on lumpy patches of grass and dirt, there really was nothing more to do than step back, run a hand through her hair and extend the other to him. Ever the charmer, he pulled it to his lips to give it a gentle kiss before they began to walk again.

Up some fifty yards ahead, Mary Margaret could be seen holding onto the ends of a rickety looking ladder. As for David, the only part of him that was visible at this point were his workman's boots. The rest of him was lost somewhere inside the green leaves of the Cortland tree and in all the time it took Killian and Emma to get to them, Emma didn't see any apples passed down to Mary Margaret. Clearly David was not messing around with his produce.

Emma on the other hand, was anxious to get to the rest of the farm where arguably the more fun things lay in wait for them. Between the corn maze, the pumpkin patch and the animal pens, Misthaven Farm boasted some of the state's best autumn showings. So, in the interest of all parties, Emma made her way into the tree beside David's, which thankfully had no current occupants, and opted to do some more intricate climbing rather than use one of the ladders that the farmers had provided.

"This is the moment where dating the short stop really needs to come in handy. I throw you catch, got it?" Before Killian could respond, Emma passed him the empty white bag in which the apples would go and scaled the tree quickly and sure footedly. Within seconds she was well near the top and with a bit of creative reaching, she was amongst the trees best apples which looked good enough to eat right off the branch. The first few though, she passed down to her trusty sidekick. Each apple she tossed down hit her mark exactly and Killian grinned at her accuracy.

"Well aren't you full of surprises, Swan. Am I to understand that you may have played a little ball in your lifetime?"

"Softball varsity captain junior and senior year," she replied. Killian stared up at her clearly impressed.

"Yet you didn't play at the collegiate level?"

"I had offers, but no – I liked feeling that I was on a team, but at this level they wanted you to eat breath and sleep the game. I didn't love it enough to give it that much time and I didn't want to lose the love I had for it." He nodded like he could understand the sentiment. In the meantime she tossed more apples down and soon they had ten while David was still considering his first one. Mary Margaret called up to him.

"David, maybe we need a different tree? Emma's found some really great looking ones over here." The responding huff from David was borderline hilarious, but nonetheless, David made his way back down the ladder. In his arms there were approximately fifteen of his own pickings. How he'd managed to carry them all without them dropping Emma couldn't begin to guess. Mary Margaret blinked back in surprise.

"I _can_ catch you know. I may be more accustomed to singular sports, but I do have some hand eye coordination." Emma watched as David reached the ground, placed the apples in their bag and then kissed Mary Margaret. Her friend lost track of her concern for the apples and Emma was happy to see that despite his seemingly one-track thinking David still managed to keep Mary Margaret happy. When they separated, her friends bright smile said it all and Emma thought to herself again just how thankful she was that Killian had waltzed his way into her life this week, setting off the domino effect of her new found friendship and all around domestic felicity.

From that point on, The four of them all took turns getting into the trees and selecting their own apples, and though they moved about from section to section to diversify their selections, there were a few no-no's in the apple community. Emma learned never to give Mary Margaret a red apple to eat (especially red delicious) and that the girl far preferred green or yellow. David meanwhile hated any apples that weren't hard as a rock. If Emma had a dollar for every time he'd used the words 'firm' or 'crisp' she could have bought the entire parcel of land on which the orchard sat.

Emma herself admitted her favorites were Macintosh because they were the best suited to baking, going well in everything save for tarts, which she'd never been particularly drawn to. As for Killian, well Emma learned that he would eat any and every variety of apple but that he'd never enjoy them as much as disappearing for a moment into a tree near David and then surprising his friend with a pelting of the more unfortunate looking fruits in the tree.

In these moments, Emma and Mary Margaret had two choices – get involved in the battle, choosing sides and swearing allegiances, or walking ahead and secretly adding more apples to the bag to speed things up a bit. It was hardly surprising that they nearly always chose the latter. Within the hour, the four of them had made their way through the fields and had reached the farm store, which was the official hub of all other orchard activities. Once there, they started with a quick visit to the animals. Between rabbits in intricate hutches, a chicken coup and a man-made goat jungle gym (equipped with a dozen or so overweight goats), the miniature exhibit was intriguing, though perhaps not as much as the people swarming around them trying to look as well. Frenzied parents with their kids, groups of high schoolers and the occasional field trip from a neighboring retirement community all shuffled and milled about.

The maze was largely the same because even if Emma could no longer see the sea of people on all sides, she could hear them, and was constantly walking past strangers on the way to the illusive center. There were no moments alone in the maze, just occasional heated glances, lots of laughing and the rush of her competitive nature as she and Mary Margaret worked hard to beat the boys to the finish (they did, by a full five minutes).

Once past the green hedges, they made their way back to the stands that sold donuts, caramel apples, cider and pies. The line was long, and the four of them passed the time sharing stories and trying to assess how the rest of the year would progress. The boys talked about baseball and the shift in commitment times come January while Mary Margaret talked about her need to study for her MCAT. Emma felt the bit of pressure to share her own sort of crazed responsibilities this year, but aside from her studies and the volunteering she did at a local group home, she didn't have much on the agenda. Well other than hanging out with them and maybe Ruby and Graham. To defer from talking about herself and her personal life goals, Emma felt herself slipping into old habits. She held her tongue and found herself looking outside the circle more to observe the strangers around them.

It was hard not to notice striking differences amongst the crowd, yet each person's lives were now intersecting and all because of the call of apples, assorted baked goods, and good wholesome family fun. Well mostly wholesome – Emma and Killian worked hard to keep themselves in control throughout the afternoon but sometimes, just for a moment, their touches lingered just a bit too long, or their kisses barely crossed that line of what was acceptable in public. Emma thought about the meaning of traditions and the fact that people seemed drawn to them.

She watched one small girl particularly closely. With light blonde hair hanging low in a braid, she reminded her of herself at around five or six. The girl stood in a gaggle of children (seven if Emma's counting was correct) a few of whom were crying while the others looked hyperactive. The parents worked tirelessly to try and appease the upset of the little ones while reigning in the older kids, but all the while, this one little girl sat perched on the edge of the little green wagon her parents had brought and looked at her surroundings. Eventually, the little girl's gaze wandered over to Emma and when it did Emma smiled at her and the girl raised a little hand in a shy wave. Emma's hand rose in kind when she heard Killian speak directly behind her.

"A kindred spirit there, love?" His hands wrapped around her waist as he pulled her back to his chest and her hands instinctively crossed to hold them as she leaned back into him.

"She blends right in with everyone else. She's quiet, no issues, just standing there, waiting to be seen." Killian dipped in to drop a kiss to her temple and then whispered in her ear.

"And she will be. Out there in the world is someone destined to see her. She'll find them." Emma smiled at the thought and then twisted in his hold so they were face to face.

"I wanted to thank you, Killian."

"For what, Swan?"

"Seeing me. Even when I didn't look back." He smiled, a genuine smile devoid of teasing or cockiness and again she saw how gentle his soul was and how loving his heart in the depths of those deep blue eyes.

"Always, love."

The date ended (after procuring no less than three dozen donuts and a half dozen caramel apples) in the pumpkin patch where it was Mary Margaret who steadfastly searched for perfection. Meanwhile, Killian seemed to take to any and all strange and unseemly gourds. When he went to the counter to pay for them, the attendant ended up just letting him have them for surely no one else would want them. When Emma asked him why he did Killian simply replied that there could be beauty in anything. Part of her doubted that could be true, but if anyone could find it, it was him.

When they arrived back at school and parted ways with Mary Margaret and David, Emma expected that she'd invite him back to her room and they could pick up where they left off earlier. Instead Killian softly kissed her and told her he'd had a lovely time and would see her later. She mutely nodded feeling slightly disappointed, but soon the mirth was back in his eyes.

"What was it you were saying about patience love?"

"I was wrong – so _so_ wrong." He laughed and kissed her again, this time with more passion leaving her wanting and not nearly satisfied before pulling away for the final time.

"May I walk you to class tomorrow, love?" She grumbled more than said 'You better.' But she couldn't help but laugh as she watched him walk back down the hallway from her dorm juggling six misshapen pumpkins and a hoard of treats.

When he turned back and gave a small wave she thought to herself, _Yup he's the one._


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Here is the next chapter! Still a very fun story for me to explore which I'm so excited about, but the updates are coming a little farther apart as I'm currently juggling three other stories at the same time. Hope you enjoy!**_

His hands slid higher up her thigh under the skirt she was wearing and Emma wanted him to go faster. She was on fire, barely containing the bottled up tension inside of her and so close to begging him for more when she felt him kiss along her neck and then speak gruffly near her ear.

"You've been patient, Emma, and patience gets rewarded." This time she couldn't help the moan that passed through her lips and she felt herself arching up towards him, any of his stated patience now long gone. His hand moved further up until it traced the seam of the cotton panties she wore and she felt herself grow hotter, wetter. She was aching with need for him and pulling him closer, lowering his face to hers and stealing another one of his amazing kisses in an attempt to spread out the sensation. Then he was there, tracing phenomenal shapes against her clit, applying just the right pressure, providing everything she liked, everything she needed. He slipped one finger and then another within her and she couldn't stop herself. The release was glorious and momentarily satisfying but it wasn't nearly enough. So she pulled him down to her, unbuttoning his jeans and releasing the zipper, trying to reach for him.

"Emma," his voice said softly. Too softly.

She blinked up to him and noted that his face seemed to be fading.

" _Killian?"_

Emma's eyes opened and she noted her surroundings. She was alone in her room, sunlight streaming in, sheets a tangled mess in her bed and body slick with sweat. _Damn it, it had been a dream._

Emma covered her eyes in exasperation for a minute, willing herself to return to the dream world where she was getting regular orgasms and things were actually perfect. Then it dawned on her that this kind of thinking was pretty damned greedy. Since when was it not enough to have a wonderful guy genuinely like her and treat her well? How could it be a problem that he wanted to take it slow? Seriously, there were worse problems to have.

With that Emma hoped off her bed and made her way around the room deciding on an outfit for the day and packing what she'd need for her class. As she was milling about, a notification sounded from her phone. Staring back at her once she clicked to view it was an email from her first class' professor informing them that class was cancelled for the day.

 _I should text Killian_ , Emma thought to herself but then stopped short. She knew that he didn't have class until after lunch and that would give them a few hours together that she hadn't expected. The fact that they had time sparked a plan and soon Emma was switching the outfit of jeans and a sweater she'd had on to a skirt and top like she'd worn in her dream. From that point on it was a mad dash to clean up and before she knew it he was knocking at her door. Emma felt flushed, and breathy as she opened the door and then seeing him made it all the worse. Freshly showered, hair still slightly wet and smelling fantastic, Killian was mouthwatering and her only saving grace was that he was too busy losing his cool over her appearance to notice her own interest.

"Swan, you look – you look – " Emma stepped closer and put her hand to his chest, smiling and trying her best to sound in control of the roiling energy inside of her. Her voice sounded surprisingly confident to her own ears.

"There's been a slight change of plans," He gulped as her hand traced slightly lower and Emma watched as he swallowed. "My first class was cancelled, and I was kind of hoping to stay here until lunch." He shook his head not in a no but as if trying to clear his head.

"Stay here," He repeated as he brought his hands to her hips.

"Yeah… in bed." His hands tightened and Emma watched as he tried to figure out where he fit in the equation.

"I had a dream last night," Emma continued.

"And what transpired in this dream, love?"

"I was actually thinking I could show you." Her hands moved under his shirt and her fingers flexed over the ridges of his abdomen.

"Good thing I'm a visual learner then." Emma pulled him firmly into the room and towards the bed with her.

"Lose the shirt," her authoritative tone was met with an immediate response from him and soon he was standing hot as hell in front of her. Her hands were itching to touch him all over, to feel the softness of his skin coupled with the firm lines of his well-toned muscles, but she kept on her intended path. Soon she was unbuttoning his jeans just like in the dream only this time she could feel the strain of his attempted control, could feel the heat of his breath on her neck and then the crush of his lips to hers. This was real, she was sure of it. The groan that sprang free when her hands finally gripped his cock was the final proof.

"Christ, Emma." Then Killian was pushing her back towards the bed, and suddenly the control she'd been building up towards was contorted and she was the one shivering with want. His hand climbed up her leg and the sparks of need that coursed through her were so raw and so real she wondered how she'd ever thought her dream could compare. Then his fingers were tracing the line of her panties and she was practically purring.

"My dream-" she managed to croak out and she felt the low rumblings of laughter in his chest.

"Your dream's got nothing on me love." Then he was pulling off the scrap of cotton and pushing up her skirt, pulling that off her too. Emma felt the build of her desire and then his hands were there, giving her exactly what she'd dreamed of only so much better. The pressure on her clit was so good, and then he was there filling her and again she reached that desirable peak. But this time, the feelings didn't stop, she came back to herself to find her devilishly handsome boyfriend kissing his way down her stomach. She was squirming with want and she'd only just come. It was maddening but too good too think of anything but the light building behind her eyes or the warmth blooming in her chest.

"Do you remember what I told you yesterday, love?" He asked in a deeper than normal tone. Emma's head jerked in a nod. "Good, because today's the day." He kissed the inside of her thigh and she very nearly lost it, her hips moved towards him of their own volition, but he was strong enough to keep them exactly where he needed them. Before she could fully comprehend what was happening his mouth was on her and she was spiraling in the most blissful sort of passion she'd ever known. Every lick, every suck, every stroke had the inferno inside her growing.

" _God_ , yes right there!" He pulled back for just a moment to get his two cents in.

"The names Killian, love." She almost threw a pillow at him but then he was back where she needed him bringing her harder and faster to the edge until finally she was pushed past it into the best orgasm of her life. She was bathed in contentment and finally felt the pulls of satisfaction. He was right - patience had been worth it.

…

"Can anyone tell me one of the defining characteristics of a social movement?" Professor Davies asked the lecture hall and Emma's hand raised up, the only one amongst a sea of at least a hundred students. "Yes, Emma."

"They're organized and outside of the institution."

"Correct. Social movements operate on the outskirts of the social sphere. They lack the same type of access that an institutionalized movement can have. What else?" Emma followed along with the class, taking vigorous notes about the subject. Professor Davies class on Social Change was an honors level course, one that she'd worked her ass off to get into and do well in. She'd switched sophomore year from a criminology major to a sociology one largely because of the intro course taught by Professor Davies. The woman was smart, vibrant, funny and inspiring. She'd studied people and groups around the world, had imbedded herself in activism and traveled to the ends of the earth in the hopes of studying one thing – collectivity. _What made people each other's? What made them belong?_

Those questions had called to Emma, kept her up on nights before her Crim exams when she needed to sleep. Instead of focusing on the law, on theories about how to uphold it and protect people, she thought about why people ascribed value to certain ideals enough to write them down and declare them as important. At the end of the semester and a few lengthy discussions with Professor Davies, Emma had switched and now, as a senior, she knew she'd made the right call. This degree not only gave her insight, it gave her access. She could chose from dozens of future jobs because understanding people was a critical asset and it was one she'd worked diligently to hone.

On the laptop in front of her, a message popped up. It was from Ruby. Intrigued, and certain that she knew everything the chapter had to offer on this particular segment, she opened it up.

 _Midnight breakfast at Full Moon diner tonight?_ Emma considered this skeptically. Before she could respond another message came through.

 _Yes, Emma I meant to send this to you. MM can come too._ Emma nearly laughed but remembered where she was and muffled it with a cough.

 _Sounds good. What's the occasion?_

 _I want pancakes._ At that Emma actually laughed but managed to keep it low enough to avoid suspicion from Professor Davies. She sent a quick reply and then focused back on class for the remaining hour. At the end of the period, she grabbed her study guide term list for the midterm exam and headed out of the room glad to be done with the day's lessons.

Suddenly she was pushed back by the force of someone walking into her. The assailant was small, brunette and holding a book of Romantic poetry in front of her. The girl in question was Belle French. Emma knew her from the few classes they'd had together but today Belle seemed a bit more frazzled than usual.

"Hey Belle. Everything okay?" Belle looked at Emma and seemed about to nod but Emma noted tears in the girl's eyes. She pulled Belle to the side of the hallway where there was a wooden bench and sat them down. Belle was shaking and Emma tried to soothe her but was kind of at a loss for what to do. Finally Belle spoke and Emma listened as well as she could, considering how garbled and fast the words sounded as they tumbled out.

"He was kissing someone else. I went to his dorm to see if he wanted to get a late lunch and he was kissing someone else outside. I had to get out of there."

"Will? Will Scarlett? Your Will?" Belle blinked back tears but nodded shakily. Emma felt anger growing in her gut despite the fact that she didn't really know Belle all that well. She hated the idea that anyone would cheat. "Do you want me to beat him up?" Belle barked out a sad attempt at a laugh.

"Why because he made me uncomfortable? I shouldn't be this upset I don't have a claim or anything."

"You're his girlfriend of course you have a claim!" Emma was nearly yelling but the hallway was mostly deserted at this point.

"Oh I'm not – I mean we're not – we're just friends. He's my best friend and he doesn't know. He doesn't know that I'm in love with him because I'm pathetic and I kept thinking there'd be this moment when he'd see me and it would happen. I kept waiting like an idiot and now he's with someone else." Emma was surprised at the turn of events. Where the anger had just been a sense of understanding and a bit of pity now resided.

"You need to tell him." Belle gawked at Emma like she had three heads. "I mean it, you need to tell him. There's more there than friendship, Belle. I've seen the two of you around campus and I assumed you were happily in love, just counting down the days to graduation so you could run off and live in the British countryside or something." Again Belle laughed but this time it was less forced. Slowly the tears were ebbing, the shaking subsiding. Emma continued.

"Take it from me, as someone who waited. I waited three years to say anything to anyone. Three years, and I never would have if Killian hadn't said something first. Waiting is for idiots. There may never be a right time – it may never be convenient but you'll never move on from a what-if." She patted Belle's arm lightly. "And besides, I'm really good at reading people and if he's not in love with you I'll… I'll quote Byron on the steps of alumni with a microphone."

"I don't want to lose him," Belle whispered.

"If he'd leave because of your honesty, is he really the guy you think he is?" Belle shook her head and she stood up.

"Thanks so much, Emma. I'm sorry I just unloaded like that on you."

"It's no problem. Good luck with everything." Belle smiled and turned away heading down the hallway. "Hey, Belle."

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing tonight?" _What would it hurt to have one more friend? Besides, everyone liked pancakes right?_

 _ **Post Note – Hope you enjoyed! I really wanted to include Belle in the story too. Can't lie, the dream is that she and Emma were actually friends in the show. Belle deserves to be happy people. She just does. Anyways thanks for reading!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Hey all, welcome to part 10 of Like You Do, also known as my ode to diner food and midnight breakfasts. Arguably one of the best parts of undergrad and definitely deserving of a moment in my story.**_

"So after an hour of lecture from Doctor Hopper on the psychology of relational fidelity, this guy Arthur raises his hand and calls him a liar. Like forget the fact we all read the journal articles, and forget the fact that people stay faithful to each other all the time, Doctor Hopper has thirty years of experience. Meanwhile this kid has sunglasses on and is nursing a hangover from a Sunday night." Ruby told the story with a natural flair that kept the rest of them engaged as they drank their cocoa and shared a first 'round' of pancakes.

Ruby and Gwen had started their midnight breakfast tradition sophomore year and had a routine - pancakes first, omelets second, and finally a dessert of waffles or donuts, each person's choice. Emma doubted they could have this kind of breakfast more than once a semester, but when the girls said they had it once a week she felt the first pulls of jealousy. If she ate like they did every week she'd be in the rec center hours a day.

"Wait, it wasn't Arthur King was it?" Belle asked.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure that's his last name, why?"

"He's a real mess. Last year I was walking to the library to study and found him talking to a tree. He was so high on shrooms he thought it was a wizard. He had to go to the hospital and get his stomach pumped and was out for like a week." Emma gawked not only because this guy was clearly problematic, but because she had never heard Belle gossip before tonight and this was the third time she'd heard really juicy stuff from the small brunette in one meal.

"Wow, and to think he tried to hit on me after class. He was relentless. I told him I was dating Lance and he just said 'why take a knight when you can have a king.'" Gwen rolled her eyes as she repeated his weird words in a creepy deep voice.

"Ew seriously? You should tell Lance. Between him, Graham, and the rest of the hockey team, you've got a small army at your disposal and it sounds like he needs a good punch in the face." Emma drank from her cocoa and then reached for the cinnamon that the waitress had brought adding a bit more.

"I'm not one to condone violence," Mary Margaret began, "but I'm with Emma. Sleazy guys like that are the worst. Can you pass me the cinnamon?" Emma laughed at Mary Margaret's nonchalant nature and how happy she seemed amongst the group of girls. It was a change to have such a large group of friends, but it was fun.

"Okay enough about stupid frat boys. I want answers. What _really_ sparked Emma Swan to make not one, but four friends in under two weeks _and_ start dating a captain of the baseball team?" Emma blushed and the _oohs_ that echoed around the table only made it worse.

"Enough - enough, I'll tell you. Honestly it was just a normal day and then it wasn't." Emma's hand absently started playing with her hair as she thought back to that fateful night and she smiled. "I'd had my worst classes of the week and was tired, just ready for the day to be over. Then I ran into Kathryn Parker and her friends." Emma looked to Mary Margaret in a silent questioning of how much she should say but Mary Margaret took over.

"She was bashing me for being friendly with David and then Emma lied and told her that Chad Fuller was looking for her. Sent her on a wild goose chase around campus."

"Way to go, Emma. She's a nightmare. I had one of my core classes with her freshman year and she asked the professor why the first world should care about third world problems. Genuinely the worst." Emma nodded at Ruby's affirmation and then continued.

"Anyways, I went to shower, confident that the Princess and her groupies had left and I was singing, like I always do in the comfort of the empty bathroom. Next thing I know Killian is applauding me and walking into the girl's bathroom like it's no big deal. I yelled at him, assuming I'd scared him off, but a few minutes later when I got out he was waiting for me."

"That's actually hysterical. I would have decked him for walking into the bathroom like that," Ruby commented and Belle nodded in agreement.

"The thought did cross my mind, but underneath that bluster and charm is this really incredibly sweet guy. He told me he saw me, and I don't know it just dawned on me that I'd made it so hard to be seen and he still had and it had been kind of great. Now that someone saw me, I wanted more people to see me too." Mary Margaret hugged her from the side.

"Well I think we all owe Killian a huge thank you, because I love being your friend." Ruby, Gwen and Belle all readily agreed with Mary Margaret and Emma smiled a little tearfully. She responded in kind to them and then, to move them past the mushy stuff, Ruby announced that the second course was due, and they progressed through the rest of the night with more stories and devising a game plan for Belle to deal with Will.

They all decided that the next day they'd put their plan into action. At lunch, each girl had a specific assignment. Now all Emma had to do was inform Killian that their original plan needed a bit of amending. She knew she could be persuasive about it though.

…

"Nothing quite like a dash of espionage to go with a picnic lunch." Emma leaned back into Killian's arms as he spoke. They currently sat spread out on a blanket across from the dining hall. She broke into the tub of pasta salad that she'd scored at a local café (the same place where their sandwiches and drinks had come from too). She passed the fork to the side of her head and watched him take a bite of it.

"Pretty cushy gig, really. We get to be the cute new couple enjoying a day date. Meanwhile Gwen and Ruby have to go interrogate the girl Scarlet was kissing."

" _Will_ Scarlet? Are you sure he wasn't kissing Belle French? The bloke's head over heels for the girl." Emma shook her head.

"That's what I thought too, but no it was some other girl. Belle saw them and the whole point of today is to see if it was serious or not."

"I highly doubt it could be serious. I saw Will not two days ago and he managed to bring your friend Belle up not once but twice." Emma smiled at the thought.

"Well then, Belle's part should be much easier then." Emma got a text from Mary Margaret.

 _Headed your way._

"Go time." Just then Will walked out of the cafeteria book in hand and a look of determination in his eyes. Just when Emma was about to call out to him (somewhat awkwardly she had to admit) Killian beat her to it.

"Oi, Will!" Will looked over and waved as Killian waved him over.

"Hey Killian. Hi Emma."

"Will, be straight with me. Do you care for the lovely Belle French?" Emma nearly choked on her water and watched as Will went beat red and started fidgeting.

"We're friends. I mean, she's great but we're just friends."

"But you'd like more. Come on, Will, be honest. Do me a favor and show my girlfriend that I can spot a man in love." Will rubbed a hand along his face in embarrassment but mumbled something below his breath. "What was that? Didn't quite catch it."

"Yeah all right, I care for her. Happy?" Emma nodded vigorously.

"And there's no one else?" Will shook his head like she was crazy.

"Great. Well that was easy. You'll find her in the library. Today's the day, mate, go tell the girl how you feel." Will looked liable to run at Killian's words.

"I don't think-"

"Will, we're friends, correct?" Will nodded. "Great, well as your friend, I find it's my duty to inform you that if you don't go see the girl on the, which floor will she be on love?" Killian asked Emma.

"Second. Your usual spot."

"Right, if you're not on the second floor in ten minutes time, I will have to use the force of my team to wage an informal war on the soccer house." Will let out a barking laugh.

"Are you blackmailing me into telling my best friend that I love her?"

"Blackmailing is a strong word. Let's call it intense suggestion instead. Now if you don't mind I'd like to spend the rest of this gorgeous day with my lovely girlfriend. Scram Scarlet." Will looked completely thrown off balance but gave a goodbye and headed towards the library. It was only then that Emma punched Killian in the arm hard.

" _Seriously?!_ It took us a long time to come up with this cool covert plan and you completely hijacked it!" Before Emma could continue with her miniature rant, his mouth was on hers and his hands were guiding her to turn around in his embrace. Her hands went to his chest and the kiss deepened. Emma completely forgot her anger from a moment ago and now felt consumed with his taste, his smell and the feel of his hands roaming about her body. She moved her hands down his stomach and reached under his shirt and felt the tide turn in her favor. He groaned, a sound of pure sexual frustration, and pulled back, running a hand through his hair.

"You're a bloody temptation, Emma." Her hand remained under his shirt near the top of his jeans and she flexed her fingers, the nail scratching him a bit.

"You tried to placate me with an admittedly really hot kiss. I was just reminding you not to start what you can't finish in the middle of the quad." She moved back up and took his bottom lip between her teeth nipping only slightly and then he was holding both her hands and looking at her with a new seriousness.

"You have a choice love. Either we return to this thoughtful spread you've provided, or I take you back to my room immediately and give you exactly what you want." The offer was tempting – so tempting – and Emma could feel herself getting wetter at the proposition, but she loved this feeling that she'd driven him crazy and could maintain the control. By setting the pace, she held him in that same captivated wanting that she always felt herself falling into. She smiled then ripped her hand away to grab her sandwich and take a bite. As he sat there huffing his breath in confusion, she handed him his.

"When you finally take me to bed, you'll need your strength." The flash in his eyes made her think for a minute that she'd pushed him too far but then he chuckled deep and throaty and a shiver of desire coursed through her. He gave her a gentle kiss on her jaw and then took a bite of his own sandwich. They sat there in companionable silence for a while, with the occasional musing about a passing person milling about them, and when lunch was done, he took her hand in his and they headed back to her dorm. She had class in an hour, and told him as much. Instead of entering her room, though, he took his hand in his and kissed the back and then the palm.

"Emma Swan, you are without a doubt the most miraculous person I've ever met." She flushed with pleasure at the words and then he took a step closer and she felt his breath on her cheek and the pleasure only grew. Her eyes flew up to his, and in them she saw only love.

"And, when I take you to bed you should know we won't be having sex." She looked at him like he had three heads and he kissed her softly. "We'll be making love. You'll be my first in that." She sighed shakily.

"You'll be my first too." He smiled, gave her one last kiss and turned down the hallway. She made to close the door but he called her again.

"Oh and love?"

"Yeah?"

"I intend to be your last as well." She stood there stunned at his words. _Did he just tell her that he wanted forever? Oh my god that was terrifying right? It had been a week. Like as in one week._

 _It's been three years, who are you kidding?_ she thought to herself and then the words were flying from her mouth without her conscious thought.

"Fine, but if you're mine, then I'm yours."

"Deal." With that, he grinned and turned the corner and Emma closed the door and leaned against it once inside. She stood there a moment, lost in the fact that only Killian had this ability to knock her world off its axis and send it spinning on a different, better path.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: This chapter finds the gang at the Senior Séance (where ten selected seniors from the year before come for alumni weekend and a party is thrown in their honor). At the party the ten seniors choose their 'royal replacements' including one King and one Queen and the party is a coronation service for the new seniors. Not a super common college party style, but it seems fitting for a little college in Maine where there's nothing much to do but party.**_

"You've got to be kidding me. I thought that was just a stupid joke, and you're telling me it's real?" Emma looked at Killian who handed over the envelope. This was some dedication if it was in fact a prank. Printed on heavy cardstock and designed by hand, the invitation addressed to him and her instructed them to expect a text later that day with a time and location of this year's Senior Séance.

"You know people and their traditions, Swan. No making sense of it. We don't need to attend, but I thought you might like to seeing as Graham and Ruby and Dave and Mary Margaret were invited as well." This was interesting. If what Emma had heard was true, the Senior Séance was an ultra exclusive party thrown by the previous year's seniors. At the gala there was always a crazy amount of drinking and partying and an eventual 'coronation' when the unofficial King and Queen of campus (and their court) were chosen. It set forward a system of social dominance for the rest of the school year and it sounded like a huge waste of time to Emma. Sensing this, Killian touched his hand to her cheek and angled her head up to look at him.

"We do not have to go to this, Emma. Lord knows I would like nothing more than to spend the night with you, away from the rest of the craziness." Emma smiled at what she knew to be a true statement. But then there was a knock at her door and before she could so much as answer, Mary Margaret was barging in with David close behind her.

"Did you get the invite?" Mary Margaret asked with a look of worry on her face.

"Um, yeah. Why?"

"Are we going?" Emma looked between her friend and David trying to understand what the strange warble in her voice was coming from until David supplied her with the answer.

"Last year's 'Queen' was Regina Mills." _Oh shit._ Regina was the original Katherine Pierce, and as far as Emma knew, the two girls had been friends. If Emma was to bet, she'd say that Regina had likely been a bully to Mary Margaret, and it was that fact that led Emma to say what she said next.

"Yeah, we're going." She tried to convey with Mary Margaret that the fear of mean girls stopped here and the message seemed to make it's way to her. "Now, real question – what's the dress code for this kind of thing?"

…

"I have to hand it to the Stepford Sisters, when they commit, they _really_ commit. I mean seriously – separate entrances for guys and girls? What is this shit?" Ruby's own special brand of sarcasm was much appreciated by both Emma and Mary Margaret. During that afternoon's trip to the mall, the three girls had decided to treat the night like a field of study. Sure, they'd dress the part, with a cute dress and high heels, but they had made a pact. They were the resistance in what would likely be a sea of sycophants. Only right now, as they were facing some sort of stupid orchestrated entrance, the resistance felt just a tiny bit outmatched. It felt like they were surrounded on all sides by girls overly bubbly and beyond ecstatic at the invite.

"I still don't get it. You're sure there isn't like a cash prize no one told us about?" This show of bravado from Mary Margaret made Emma so proud. _Snark and a brave face? Good for her, she was learning._

"Maybe they win a personality." Ruby was ruthless and while Emma laughed she shook her head.

"Hey if this is what they like, that's their prerogative. I just find it so… limiting."

"Ew, who let in the riff raff? This school's standards are seriously slipping." Emma knew that condescending voice anywhere and didn't have to turn to know it was Katherine.

"Did you just say riff raff? Because honey, if you're gonna try and insult us, put on your big girl panties and learn some better vocab." Ruby whipped her long, chestnut hair over her shoulder nearly hitting Katherine with it and the blonde girl was clearly ticked. But just then the door for which they were all waiting opened and out stepped Regina Mills and her four 'court members.'

They were dressed in evening gowns and Emma thought they all looked ridiculously out of place. This was an off campus house – okay mansion – but there was no way they were all going to a college party that called for this style of dress. The way they all held themselves too, as if they were better than the current seniors caused Emma to straighten slightly and cross her arms over her chest. She didn't like this. She didn't like this at all.

"Good evening, ladies. Just beyond this door is the Senior Séance. You have been selected from the hundreds of girls in your class to attend because despite your unfortunate class year, you are slightly less peasant-like than your peers."

"Did this witch just say peasant-like? Because if she's going in on poor people I will take out my earrings." Emma held her hand out to try and calm Ruby (who thankfully no one had heard), while Mary Margaret looked torn between passing out on the spot and sending Regina the evil eye. Meanwhile Emma broke into a smile at the thought of Ruby fighting this band of princesses.

"My court and I will be deciding at the end of the night who inherits the throne, and all that comes with it." With that, Regina removed the medallion from around her neck that had a strange floral design and a Latin inscription on it.

"Is that…" The outburst came from Katherine whose eyes had taken on a particularly menacing glare. Emma half expected her to reach for the necklace yelling _'my precious.'_

"A get out of jail free card made of gold? Yes. It's the Fey Family crest and as many of you know they were some of the schools founders."

"The bearer of this crest becomes more than mere student. They can and will rule this institution. No professor, no dean, no president can stop you from what you want. All you need do is take it." Now Emma was genuinely creeped out. What the hell was with these people and wanting to operate outside the rules, and presumably the law? Emma didn't care why or how the stupid token worked. She just wanted to get in and out of this party and one piece and then pretend that the Senior Séance had never happened.

"With that in mind, enjoy the party." Regina motioned for the doors to be opened and they were. The fifty or so girls filed through the doorway behind her and the court and were greeted by the sounds of old timey music and dimmed lighting.

"This is so pretentious." Ruby said aloud and Emma and Mary Margaret nodded. Just then an actual waiter came around with flutes of champagne and Ruby's look of disdain shifted slightly. "At least there's booze. Come on, lets get some before the vultures set in." Ruby grabbed Emma who grabbed Mary Margaret in turn and they wove through the others until they were face to face with three flutes of champagne. Only they weren't presented by the waiter - they were presented by their boyfriends.

"Oh thank, God." Ruby said before hugging Graham tightly and then downing the glass of sparkling wine. Meanwhile Emma looked at Killian and felt herself quickly losing control. He looked hot, like really _really_ hot in formal wear and she was torn between wanting to stare at him and wanting to rip off the clothes to see the body that resided underneath.

"Did you miss me, Swan?" Emma nodded and then motioned around to the rest of the room.

"This is…." But before Emma could insert a harsh censure of the ridiculousness Mary Margaret interrupted.

"The worst party ever." The guys laughed as a response and all nodded.

"Yeah, we're aware. Which is why we've all decided to stay for thirty minutes, merely out of respect for our former captains." Emma, Ruby and Mary Margaret looked at each other after David's comment. Though it would be rough, they could survive thirty minutes.

"Til then, how about a dance?" Emma nodded at Killian's invitation and took his hand as he led her to where some of the other invitees had started dancing on the marbled floor of this houses great hall. Killian pulled her to him and led them through the music that Emma had little experience with, but at least here, in the safety of his arms, she felt less confronted with the horrors of social strategy.

"I should have known you'd be good at this too." Killian grinned in response.

"Oh, and why is that, love?" Emma rolled her eyes.

"Because you've managed to be good at everything else we've done so far." Too late she realized the implications of what she'd said. And though it was technically true, the cocky smile dancing on his lips still needed addressing. To do just that, she pulled him in closer by his collar and watched as the self-assured nature of his gaze turned to desire and she felt him caving to her power play.

"It's why I keep you around." She heard him audibly gulp and then pulled him in for a kiss. She remained mindful of their audience but relished the fact that he was barely keeping himself in check and when she pulled back she saw all traces of his earlier ego gone. Instead there was just that delightful sort of awe that crept it's way in every time they were together.

"Well that and that you love me." She smiled.

"Yeah the love thing's kind of a factor." Then he surprised her by changing the style of their dancing and twirling her around until she laughed. He was so good at keeping her distracted that she didn't notice until then that a certain unwanted guest was hovering around the three couples.

"I'm so glad I broke up with that idiot. Look at him, slumming around with that tramp." Oh that was it, Emma thought and she stepped back from Killian.

"Excuse me a moment." Killian was confused but nodded and Emma turned to Katherine, tapping her on the shoulder. She was currently dancing with some senior football player whose name Emma couldn't remember.

"I'm gonna tell you this once, so listen up. Not only are you being completely and utterly ridiculous with the whole spiteful ex shtick, your opinion is completely irrelevant. If the only way you can make yourself feel better is shitting on happy people that's your fucking problem. But if you open up your mouth about one of my friend's again, I will show you why I don't get invited to ritzy parties often and drag your ass outside." During Emma's comments, the music had stopped and all eyes had turned to them. Katherine was clearly alarmed but tried to stay cool.

"Yeah, you and what army."

"She doesn't need an army. She has us." Ruby and Mary Margaret stood beside Emma making it three against one. Katherine's face was contorted in disgust and she looked like she was going to say something else. Emma made a sudden movement towards her though, unsettling her so much that the girl quickly stepped back, right on the foot of her date who subsequently dropped her to the ground. People around them laughed, but Emma gave them all a glare too.

"Nope. We're not laughing, we're learning." Emma offered her hand to help Katherine up but the girl slapped it away.

"I don't know who the fuck you think you are, but you're going to regret this Emma Swan." At the false bravado Emma laughed.

"I'm the girl who's shaming you into some semblance of decency. Now, why don't you get back to your date and keep my friends' names out of your mouth and we can all be about our business." With that Emma turned and walked away with Ruby and Mary Margaret in tow. There was a round of applause from the other students which only aggravated Emma further.

"That was brilliant, love." Killian said as he took her hand and kissed it. "But I fear the crowd may not have understood your intentions. They like a cat fight." Emma looked at him somewhat surprised that he understood.

"I don't want to fight her. She's just annoying and I want her to stop treating people this way. But treating her badly doesn't solve anything. It just continues the cycle." Killian pulled her close again and tilted her chin up to look at him.

"You are a wonder, Emma. Who cares if everyone else sees it? The people who matter do." Emma smiled and kissed him, glad that someone understood her even when she couldn't fully make out her own emotions.

She did not like Katherine at all. Hated mean girls in general, but she knew under all that bluster that no one was fully bad. We were all the product of our experiences. Maybe she had a crappy home life, or an overbearing mother. Maybe she'd been bullied or had just been given everything her whole life so as to make her a user. Whatever the root of her issues, Emma didn't want to bully them out of her. It was a hard line to walk, but she felt strongly there was a difference between defending yourself and your friends and subjecting someone to the same cruelty. She doubted Katherine saw the difference, but the intention hadn't been to hurt, it had been to warn.

"I should have guessed it would be your woman causing all the ruckus, Jones." The voice pulled Emma from Killian and she looked over to find Robin Locksley and Regina. The two were holding hands and Emma assumed that they must be a couple. If possible, Regina seemed less harsh than she had at the introduction just by standing with the man.

"She was merely keeping one of your more questionable guests in line, Locksley. Hardly counts as a ruckus." The two men broke out into smiles and hugged. Clearly they were friends, which made sense, as Robin was last years baseball captain.

"Emma this is Robin. Robin, this is my girlfriend Emma Swan." Emma nodded at him and then at Regina who was sizing her up critically.

"Pleasure to meet you Emma. And glad to see Killian got his shit together enough to speak with you." Emma looked at Killian after Robin's remark.

"Jeez, did everyone know you liked me all this time?" Killian merely shrugged and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"That took courage." The random comment from Regina pulled Emma from the cute moment with Killian.

"I'm sorry?"

"Standing up to Katherine the way you did. It took guts." Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Um, thank you?"

"Did you transfer here, Miss Swan?" Emma blinked at the girl who was maybe a year older than her. _Miss Swan, really?_

"Nope. Been here since orientation." Regina seemed puzzled.

"I don't know you." Emma laughed.

"What can I say? I fly under the radar."

"Well that hardly seems to be the case considering the scene I just witnessed." Emma grated her teeth but moved her hand to Killian's in an attempt to stay strong and grounded. The last thing he needed was her being rude to his old Captain's girlfriend. So instead of responding she merely plastered on a smile and looked Regina dead in the eyes. Regina's cold stare broke and a smile came through. Though it hardly seemed amiable, it was a step up from the analyzing look Emma had been on the receiving end of since she'd started talking.

"And you're friends with Mary Margaret Blanchard and Ruby Lucas?" Emma nodded and Regina looked interested. "Fascinating. Well enjoy the party." With that she pulled Robin behind her and Emma watched them go unsure of what had just happened.

"I think you might have just won over the Evil Queen, love." Killian whispered.

"Lucky me." As soon as Regina was gone, Mary Margaret and Ruby were on Emma for information and she tried to answer their queries as best she could. It wasn't until the music was cut again and the girl in question was speaking to the whole party that the three friends stopped discussing the crazy state of affairs this night had turned into.

"Everyone – it's time for this years coronation." A murmur sprang from the crowd but Emma nearly groaned. _Really with this shit?_ Robin and his court stepped forward to call out their replacements. Emma wasn't surprised to find that David and Graham were both chosen, as were the footballer there with Katherine and the student body president. Then Robin moved forward to announce his successor.

"The King for the class of 2016 is – Killian Jones." The crowd applauded and many of the other guys in attendance cheered as Emma only watched on in horror as her boyfriend was brought up to the makeshift stage to receive his title. Robin presented him with a similar medallion to the one Regina had shown them, but Emma watched as Killian accepted it and opted to put it in his pocket instead of around his neck. Though surprised, Robin found it amusing and slapped him on the back before stepping away to let Regina take the lead.

"This year's choices were a tad…. _Surprising_ , but I think we'll find that the chosen are worthy." Everyone in the crowd raised their glasses in salute as the girl's court made their announcements. Both Mary Margaret and Ruby were chosen, and both girls look like they'd been kicked when their names were called. No joyful tears from those two, though the other two girls chosen had broken down with them.

"And our Queen of 2016 is… Emma Swan." She'd sensed it was coming but Emma still felt her stomach drop. _Fuck that_ , she didn't want to be anyone's Queen, and she certainly had no intention of hosting a bunch of stupid parties for the hoity-toity of the school to feel superior to other people. She looked to Killian who seemed to understand her problem. Then she watched as he took the medallion from his pocket and handed it back to Robin.

"On second thought, I think I'll have to pass on this royalty business."

"Same here," Ruby and Mary Margaret chorused at the same time. Then Graham and David made their excuses to and the five of them hopped off the stage to join Emma.

"Let's get out of here, love." Killian whispered and Emma felt this wave of relief she didn't think was possible inside the walls of this lavish home.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" The yell came from Katherine and Emma merely shrugged.

"Are you sure about this, Emma?" Regina's voice lacked its earlier coldness but she as definitely surprised. Emma nodded.

"Not really my style. Thanks for the invite though." And with that the six friends left and stepped out into the cool fall night.

"So… now that we've abdicated. What do we do now?" Graham asked. Emma looked to Killian.

"Do you still have that key?" He smiled and nodded.

"Everyone, I think it's a perfect night for a little star gazing." The others responded excitedly but Emma made one last request.

"Can we stop for grilled cheese on the way though? I'm famished."

"As you wish, love."

 _ **Post Note – Hey guys! The next chapter will be the six of them at the observatory! It was originally going to be one really long chapter but I think it actually works better split up. Anyways, thanks for reading!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Hey all! Here is the aftermath of the séance because again, my life is all about writing that fluff. Probably because the other things I write cannot all be fluff so then I get to these fics and am craving just feel good cuteness. Anyways hope you all enjoy!**_

Emma appreciated the momentary silence as Killian pulled the key to the observatory from his pocket and let them inside. The entire walk over here had been filled with excited chatter from Ruby and worried musings from Mary Margaret. Both of course were better than the party they'd just ducked out of, but silence had been the most calming after that craziness. Unfortunately that quiet was gone too soon.

"Are we really sure we should be doing this?" Mary Margaret, despite her best efforts, still struggled against the idea of breaking the rules of the school.

"Hell yes we should be doing it! How cool is this?" Ruby was admiring the setup when not flooded with random people or being used in a class setting. Emma looked around noting that this time around there were no twinkling lights. For some reason that made her happy. The fact that there was still an element unique to just her and Killian stirred something in her. She watched as Graham and Ruby went towards the opening in the ceiling while Mary Margaret and David moved towards the seats on the side. From behind her, she felt Killian's arms wrap around her waist and she sighed, leaning back into him.

"Not exactly the night you were anticipating, Swan?"

"You could say that." His hands traced soft lines through the fabric of her dress over stomach, setting a flutter through her.

"Not the night I had in mind either." Emma turned around in his arms to look in his eyes.

"Oh yeah, and what did you foresee the evening as?" He smirked.

"Well, by this time we would be alone." Emma shivered in anticipation at the statement.

"Alone, huh?" Her voice sounded a touch too breathy, but there was no helping that when she was on the receiving end of his charms.

"Aye, love. I was going to remind you just how stunning I find you, and sweep you off your feet. Make good on my promise to you." Emma gulped. She knew what he was saying and suddenly the need she'd had before to hang out with her friends was gone. She wanted solitude badly. She wanted _him_ desperately. He must have seen this in his eyes and bent down to kiss her lips tenderly.

"Not to worry, love. My plans will keep. We can spend some time enjoying the evening before the rest of the night awaits." She reached a hand up to his cheek and stroked lightly.

"I don't get you." He coughed out a strangled sort of laugh as his hands gripped tighter around her.

"And what about me is so confusing to you, Swan?"

"You take me to a party, which by all accounts was important for you as Captain. I proceeded to make a scene and had us leave and here you are promising me a wonderful night. You must like me a lot." Her teasing tone only lightly veiled the underlying truth. She was worried that maybe her outburst had put him in an awkward position, but then he took her hands in his and brought them to his lips kissing them both.

"I'm a Captain because I love the game. I love being a part of a team. I don't give a damn about any of the rest of it. Do I seem the type wanting to wear the crown and lord over a kingdom?" She shook her head laughing at his hyperbole. "No. Besides, pirates have no use for a Kingdom, and as you've said love, I am a pirate through and through."

Emma pulled him in for a kiss with those words. He was humorous and good at cutting her concern with a laugh, but under it all she saw the honesty in his gaze. Her instincts were right – he cared for her more than any of that superficial bullshit. _Hell, he loved her._ The thought only had the desire in her building and her moving the kiss deeper regardless of their surroundings. It wasn't until Emma's phone started ringing that she pulled back. Looking down, Emma saw it was a facetime from Belle. She accepted it quickly, and watched as Belle and Will looked back at her, clearly outside somewhere.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Killian stepped into the field of vision to look at the other two as well as Belle started talking a mile a minute.

"Will got a text from one of the soccer guys about the séance going off the rails and that the party was now open to everyone. So we came here to find you guys only to find out that you guys had gone!" Emma cringed in apology.

"I'm sorry, Belle. We're at the observatory. You guys should come." Belle shook her head and clicked her camera to reverse showing Emma the house where the party was being held and started moving in. Emma looked at the outfits people were wearing. Gone was the formal wear, with half of the crowd wearing the same clothes now tattered or bearing grungier looking casual clothes. As Emma tried to make out what Belle was showing her, Killian waved the others over to take a look. By the time Belle got to the front wall of the house, all six of them were staring at the screen. There, painted over the Senior Séance in red paint were the words 'Emma Swan – Savior from Sameness.'

"Oh Jesus," Emma whispered just as Mary Margaret and Ruby started talking over each other about how crazy this all was. Emma felt Killian's hands on her arm and she turned to look at him. In his eyes she saw a supportive questioning and she merely shrugged to him before looking back to Belle.

"So what's the new theme? Anarchy?"

"Yeah, pretty much, and I didn't make it ten feet in the door without someone telling me all about how the night got here. You told Regina Mills no?!" Emma nodded. "That is badass!" Emma's mouth gaped open at the swear from Belle who merely blinked a few times before replying. "Oh please. If you can topple the popularity games in one night, I can let a curse or two slip."

"Is that Emma Swan?" The cry from behind Belle was startling, and that it came from a big burly guy who everyone called Tiny only made it stranger. "It is! All hail Emma Swan! Savior!" A chorus of 'Savior' echoed through the party and Emma visibly slapped a palm to her face, earning her a laugh from her friends.

"Please tell me this is going to blow over by tomorrow."

"Not likely. It's all over twitter." The comment from Graham had Emma sighing.

"What's the matter, Emma? Fame not for you?" Ruby teased.

"If my life's legacy is going to be boiled down to turning down a fake claim to the aristocracy then yes. Count me out for fame." With that they all waved bye to Belle and Will and all three couples decided that despite the clearly rampant desire to party of their peers, they all would call it a night. If Emma had to bet, she'd say they all had similar ideas to her and Killian on the brain, but she definitely didn't resent it. As Killian locked up behind them and started across the quad back to the baseball house, he took Emma's hand in his.

"So I guess you're dating the campus savior now."

"It has a nice ring to it."

"Actually, I think it sounds kind of exhausting." Emma was certainly glad that the new title had no bearing on reality. It came with this level of importance she didn't need thrust at her right now.

"Aye perhaps you're right. Would it be terribly corny if I told you that you're my savior, Emma?" She laughed but lowered her head to his shoulder.

"It would. But that doesn't mean I wouldn't like it."

"You'll like what comes next too. That's a promise." At his words, Emma picked up her pace enough for him to notice and chuckle low in his throat. She was seriously interested in what he had up his sleeve and wanted nothing more than to get there already.

…..

"I think you have a thing for twinkle lights." Emma's words were an attempt at humor in the face of another incredibly thoughtful gift from Killian. After securing her grilled cheese from the cafeteria (notably after hours and in the back kitchens where it was just the two of them), he'd brought her up to the attic of the baseball house. She'd seen the loft like style that Mary Margaret had spoken fondly of before and she'd seriously appreciated the privacy that the space provided. But leave it to Killian to surprise her yet again.

Tonight when he led her up there, the space looked exactly the same as it always did, until he led her to one of the far walls. Emma had assumed that the room merely ended, but once Killian pressed against it, it revealed a false wall with a hidden door. Once through that, Emma had seen the actual gift – a room more resembling a bedroom with the twinkle lights and roses everywhere. Was it cheesy? A little – but she loved that he wanted this to be as special as she did. And the fact that he'd done all of this for her brought tears to her eyes.

"I _have a thing_ for a girl named Emma Swan. She reminds me of starlight and magic and so yes, I keep hanging twinkle lights on our dates because they're reminiscent of her." His hands stroked her cheek and wiped the one tear that escaped. "I love you."

"I know." His eyes shown in momentary amusement.

"You're aware then, love?"

"Yeah. And I love you too. Now," Emma pushed back, showing him the benefits of a dress with a front zipper as was the one she was wearing. Slowly she unzipped the dress, watching his eyes track every motion, basking in the hunger brimming at the surface of his person. "I really, _really_ don't want to wait anymore for you."

Those words were enough for Killian who shed his shirt quickly, leaving Emma to marvel at his toned arms and torso. Though she'd done so many times before, she couldn't help herself. Her boyfriend was hot, and though she'd love him no matter what, she felt lucky every day that looking at him like this set her senses on fire. It would make this next part so much more enjoyable. His hands were tracing spiraled shapes against her flesh as he pulled her in for a kiss.

Wanting more than the languid pace he was setting though, Emma nipped at his lip a bit harder than good manners allowed. This earned her a growl and Killian's simultaneously moving her to the bed and unclasping the back of her bra. In a flash, the garment was on the floor, and she was laying back on the plush white cotton of the bed's comforter.

Then he was kissing a trail down her neck as one of his hands made it's way to her nipple where his mouth eventually took the other. She felt him strumming at her want with the perfect pressure and gave way to the sensations, small gasps of pleasure falling from her lips urging him on. One of his hands had mercy, trailing down the flat planes of her stomach, past the thong she had on and into her waiting heat. The purr that came at the contact was undeniable, and Emma felt dizzy from the combined presence of him at her breast and at her core. In no time at all she felt the orgasm tear through her granting incredible release while not being nearly enough.

When her eyes flashed up to his and she saw the lopsided grin that came when he was sure of himself, she took advantage. Hooking her leg around him, and angling her body in a hasty turn, she forced him to his back on the bed and took the top. Straddling him, she let her hands run down his body, moving down to his sizeable cock and gripping it firmly in her hand.

"Christ, Emma." She smiled against his throat, mumbling against him that 'turn about was fair play' as she worked him into a frenzy. Kissing her way down his body until she took him into her mouth. She reveled in the abandon he showed at this. Focused on pleasing him was making her want him even more, and when she felt like he may just lose it, he pulled her back up to him, requiring her to stop. "Your mouth is perfection itself, Swan. But I need to be inside you."

"Works for me." Emma said, letting him back on top as he reached to the stand besides the bed for a condom. He sheathed himself and after a bit more foreplay with his fingers and mouth moved to her entrance, pushing in. He felt so good, filling her so well. She wasn't a virgin when she'd met him, but neither of the guys she'd been with held a candle to him. And the dirty words he filled the space between them with, outlining all the ways he was going to please her and brand her as his, pulled her release that much closer. Matching him thrust for thrust in a rhythm designed for delight, Emma felt herself flung from the precipice into the most fulfilling climax of her life. Soon after Killian followed, and the two of them lay together, fully spent and content just to hold each other in the afterglow.

Emma had closed her eyes, succumbing to the exhaustion that came after such a strong physical profession of love but she felt him staring at her. When she opened her eyes, he was there, looking at her like she was everything. Though it still made her feel off-axis, the look was one she'd come to love. The sincerity in his eyes made trusting him surprisingly easy for a girl who'd never been quick to give herself away. Then she heard him humming something under his breath that took her a minute to place. But when she did, her heart skipped a beat.

"That's the song I was singing in the shower."

"Aye, love. Quite possibly my favorite song now."

"Admit it was weird for you to come in the girls bathroom though, in a dorm that you don't live in, none the less." He chuckled and she felt the vibration of it flow from his chest to hers.

"It was unorthodox. But seeing as I knew it was the voice of the angel I was gone over, it seems less weird to me than you." She slapped him playfully.

"You're just as bad as everyone at that party tonight. Calling me an angel is just as stupid as calling me a savior. I can be very _very_ bad." She watched as her words intent made their way to his understanding.

"Is that so, Swan?" She slid a hand beneath the covers down his toned muscles.

"Care for a demonstration Captain Jones?" Her only answer was a heated kiss culminating in more of the really hot sex. Only this time she got to be on top and even managed to get him to call _her_ Captain. The rest of the night went on much the same. Between short periods of sleep, they came together fully knowing that in each other, they'd found their future.

 _ **Post Note – Was the fluffy smut everything you'd hoped for? Let me know! Also, I have between 10 and 15 chapters sketched out in my head for the rest of this story, but if there's storylines you guys want to see, I am always open to suggestions! Thanks again for reading!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Hey all! Here is the next chapter of Like You Do. It's Halloween weekend so costumes galore. Hope you guys enjoy!**_

Another week had come and gone, and the heralding in of a new weekend meant another slew of senior parties. This weekend though, Emma was somewhat more interested. Call her whatever you like, but Emma loved Halloween. She loved the traditions and the candy, she loved the superstitions and the legends, and she really loved the fact that one night a year she got to dress us as a totally different person.

This year, Emma had opted for one of her favorite heroines – Carol Danvers. The Captain Marvel comics were easily the best in her opinion. Too bad everyone just assumed she was a generic superhero. Only a handful of people the whole night had recognized the name, and most of those just knew about the eventual Marvel movie coming out. No problem. It wasn't Emma's job to convert people to her comic book interests. If people didn't read them, that was their problem. More awesome girl-power storylines for her.

"I can't believe you convinced Killian to dress up as Captain America." Mary Margaret's comment was simultaneously funny and incorrect. It was funny because Mary Margaret was the girl who'd convinced her boyfriend to dress up as Mr. Darcy, and it was incorrect because he'd needed no convincing. Hell it was his idea. He loved Steve Rogers and knew how funny it would be to have a foreigner as Captain America.

"I can't believe you found authentically styled Regency era clothing with only a week's notice." Mary Margaret blushed, probably because there's no way that was possible and she likely had this costume planned months earlier. Emma spared her admitting that though. "But hey, neither of us committed like Ruby, huh?"

The two friends looked over at Ruby who was currently dancing with Graham on the dance floor. After Emma had told her friends her plans a few days ago, Ruby had been struck by inspiration. Her Halloween dream? To be Gamora from the _Guardians of the Galaxy_ , full green skin paint and all. She was rocking it, but the process had been… extreme. Graham meanwhile just had to wear a pretty typical costume and fluff his hair out a bit to be Peter Quill. They looked great, though, no one could deny that.

"Or Belle." Their smaller friend was standing along the wall with Will and had somehow become this mass of curled hair. She was dressed as Hermione Granger, and instead of getting a wig, she'd teased her hair to a level that was book accurate and thus utterly ginormous. Will had needed a red wig to pull off a convincing Ron, but the two of them were adorable.

"We've returned with refreshments." David held a red cup to Mary Margaret as an offering, attempting to keep up the persona of Mr. Darcy throughout the evening, as Mary Margaret replied in kind.

"Thank you, good sir." Emma heard Killian's soft laughter from behind her.

"Did you give Dave some tips on how to charm a woman with a British accent?"

"The accent I might have given advice on. The charm is all Nolan."

"But you don't want to try out your Steve Rogers?"

"What's there to try? I'm already perfect at it." The eerie similarity of Killian's impression to the real deal was staggering. Another hidden talent.

"A regular copy, I'd say." Killian pulled her closer, anchoring her hips to his as he brought his lips down to a passionate kiss in the middle of the party. Its intensity had Emma's head spinning and her craving further contact. When he pulled back he spoke against her lips.

"Don't let the voice fool you – I'm no hundred year old virgin, love." Emma gulped.

"In the comics, he's not actually a virgin, that's just kind of inferred in the movies." Killian smiled and tucked a lose strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I find it adorable that you know that." She quirked an eyebrow up at him, putting her hands to her hips in a superhero pose. "And I find you downright sinful when you look like that." Emma smiled knowingly.

"You know what I really like about Halloween this year?" She drew a finger up his chest plate slowly. "This year I have someone to take the costume off of me." Killian's eyes almost glowed with the heat he was sending her way.

"That is a definite positive, one I have considered somewhat extensively." The return of Killian's normal voice caused a shiver to course through Emma.

"Killian!" The call came from behind Emma and when she turned she found one of the other seniors on the baseball team waving him over.

"Be back in a moment love." Emma watched him disappear through the crowd and noted that David had been pulled away too. Emma approached Mary Margaret.

"So… what do we do now?"

"Dance?" Emma looked around at the sea of people around them doing the same and shrugged.

"Alright." The two of them moved to the center of the dance floor and enjoyed the thumping bass of the alternative beats playing. It was fun, cutting loose like this with her friends (because of course Ruby and Belle made their way over there soon enough too), if a bit awkward because of the costume dimensions. She was really feeling the fun of the festivities, enjoying her surroundings despite the excess drinking and general philandering. She even didn't mind the random people who had never spoken to her before last weekend saying hi. She'd gotten pretty used to it after the whole savior fiasco.

"Emma," The voice behind her caused her to spin around and she stood face to face with one of the guys from her major, Jefferson. He was smiling widely at her and she smiled back.

"Hey Jay, how are you?" She stopped dancing and he moved a step closer to her.

"I'm good. You look great." Emma's smile faltered a bit, but she plastered it back up. He was just being nice, he'd never given her any indication that he was a bad guy before.

"Thanks, so do you." He was dressed in a suit. Was he James Bond? A banker? The Doctor from Doctor Who? She had no idea, but she could fake like she did.

"Thanks. So what did you think of Hannity's test last week?" This she could deal with. She rolled her eyes and went on and on about how much she hated the format – ten short essays to be finished in fifty minutes. It was as close to academic torture as possible.

"I think he really needs to get laid. Or just solidly high. The dude's just terrible." Emma laughed.

"You might be onto something there."

"Onto what, love?" Killian was suddenly at her side, wrapping a possessive hand around her waist. She looked up to him with a questioning glance and though he looked tense, it didn't seem to be aimed at her. It was, however, aimed at Jefferson as soon as Killian looked at him. He extended his right hand to shake Jefferson's briskly.

"Don't believe we've had the pleasure. Killian Jones."

"Jefferson Hatter." Jefferson looked notably less excited to be there but held his own for a moment. "So you two are…"

"Together, yeah." Killian's grip tightened a bit, not painfully, but noticeably. Emma was at a loss for what to do with this. The two of them were having some sort of stare down and it was over what? Territory? No this was ridiculous.

"Actually, you know what? I'm not feeling very well. Excuse me." Was it cowardly? Maybe. But Emma took the surprise of both men as a means to escape, moving quickly through the crowd and out into the open air. Right now she couldn't chronicle her emotions but she had a sneaking suspicion the most notable was annoyance, followed by frustration and by anger. She likely looked ridiculous stomping around in a superhero outfit.

"Emma, there you are. Are you alright, love?" Killian's look of concern lessened some of the anger, but not nearly all of it. She shot him a cold stare and watched as he realized he was in trouble. "Emma he was all over you, I had to set some ground rules."

"You had to set some ground rules?! Why, because I can't make it clear enough to guys that I'm taken, that I love someone else and I'm not fucking interested?" She was yelling and people were probably staring but she didn't car. He was so infuriating to her right now.

"Of course you can, love. I just don't think you saw where this was going." Killian took a step closer, which Emma allowed.

"Where it was going? He's just some guy from my class. He was being _friendly_." Okay a little too friendly. She wasn't an idiot, she'd seen him look at her boobs tonight, but if she avoided all the guys that did that she'd speak to no one at this rate.

"You're right, okay? You're bloody right, I was an ass." Well that was unexpected. Emma looked at him to see he was serious. "I'm sorry love, I don't know what got into me. I was making my way back to you and I watched the look in his eyes as you were laughing and I just saw red." Emma moved forward, placing a hand over the star on his costume.

"You were jealous." She whispered and watched him cringe, but nod slightly.

"Promise me that you won't make a habit of that. Promise me you trust me."

"I do, Emma. I trust you with everything, it was him I didn't trust." Emma silenced what other words may have been on their way with a kiss.

"Okay. Can I tell you something?"

"Anything, love."

"Despite the obvious problem points, the possessiveness was…" Her voice wavered a bit and he saw the flush in her cheeks. In an instant his demeanor changed, he was grinning and brimming with that energy that made him so compelling.

"Ahh, you liked me fighting for you, Emma. Liked me staking my claim." She nodded.

"And if the tables were reversed, I likely would have done the same." The admission from her had his hands on her so fast that she felt they had always been there.

"That would be your right, Swan. You protect my heart, as I hope to protect yours." She pulled him down to kiss her and he guided them against the wall of the building. Emma felt her back pressed hard against the siding with him firm against her front. There should have been more restraint because despite shadows, they were still visible, but neither of them cared. All Emma cared about was the fact that these costumes didn't have any access to direct skin and she so wanted to feel his flesh against hers.

After telling him as much, Killian made no delay in bringing them back to their room in the loft. Once there, he shed his costumes as quickly as was possible, she followed suit slightly confused, but still driven by wanting him.

"Another time, I might have liked the role play element of the costumes," The fact that he'd read her mind and told her that another time they could have that moment sent feelings singing throughout her. "But tonight I just want to be Killian Jones making love to Emma Swan, if you don't mind." At that she laughed at him.

"Haven't seemed to mind so far, have I?" He shook his head, admiring her body as she removed the last of the suit. She hadn't needed a bra for the ensemble and in order to avoid panty lines had opted for a lace thong that could generously be called a scrap of lace. Killian looked like a lion about to pounce.

"Tell me you're mine, Swan." The authority in his tone made her need more prevalent.

"I'm yours, Killian." With a low growl he moved forward, taking her mouth with his in a kiss that drove them both crazy while his hands roamed south, clutching at the firm globes of her ass and bringing her to him. She wanted to wrap her legs around him and for him to take her against the wall. She couldn't handle slow right now. Slow could come later.

"As you wish, love." The comment came as he maneuvered her up his hips just so and set her against the cool wall behind her. Clearly she must have said that own private musing out loud but she couldn't get herself to care, because his fingers were there, filling the aching need between her legs, strumming her into that sensation of ecstasy only he could bring her to.

Before she could come like that though, he let her stand on her own two feet only for a moment, she was already weak in the knees. That particular problem wasn't helped at all as she watched him kneel down and remove the thong and angle her legs wider. Holding her thighs open he gazed at her aching need.

"You're so beautiful love." Her legs faltered a bit, so Killian realigned them, giving her some of his strength by putting each of her legs over his shoulder. Now he was the bearing the brunt of her weight along the wall. It didn't slow him down at all though when his tongue gave a long slow lick, riling her up so. As always his perfect swirls against her clit and the movement of his tongue and fingers through her lips sent her spiraling. How he managed to keep her upright and bring himself back up against the wall was beyond her.

"Are you sure, love?"

"I'm sure." That was all that was said before he entered her, filling her so good and flooding her body with a pulsing desire for more. Finding her strength she bucked against him but in this position he was largely in control of their rhythm. A master at bringing her to the crest but staving her off until he was ready as well, Emma felt like screaming out when he took her this slow. So she bit down hard on his shoulder, pulling a groan from him and the desired response. His hard, fast thrusts set them both off.

When they were done, he moved them both over to the bed, laying her out first and swiftly taking his spot beside her. Emma felt the warmth of his arms around her and felt the pull of fatigue fall over her.

"I love you, Killian."

"I love you too, Emma. Always." And she knew he was right. This feeling of rightness wasn't ever going away.

 _ **Post-Note: Hey all, hope you enjoyed this chapter! A bit shorter than I had originally anticipated but wanted to get the update out there. Let me know what you all think, and as always, thanks for reading!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Hey guys! It's Parents/Family Weekend in this chapter. Always a very different type of weekend than the average one on a college campus, so I wanted to explore it in this story. Hope you guys like it!**_

One weekend, every autumn, a hush seemed to fall over the campus that was brought by both the administration and the students. Gone were the remnants of upperclassmen ragers or the hoard of undead hung over students donning sunglasses and dirty sweats. Instead, the vibe was catalogue-esque and Emma had to admit it was a nice change. More weekends should be Parents Weekend if it meant things were this calm and relaxing.

"So what time are they coming again?" Killian asked for the third time in an hour. Seems not everyone was feeling particularly calm. In the face of meeting Emma's adopted parents, Killian actually seemed anything but.

"Twelve, and they have a dinner reservation back home so they'll only be here a little while. If it's too much, we can wait to introduce you." Killian smirked at that.

"Time wont make this any better, love. Best to be brave now than a coward." Emma laughed. If Killian only knew Claire and William Swan, the world's kindest people, he would realize that all of this worry was for nothing. They were going to love him, of that she was sure.

"Should I be more nervous to meet Liam tomorrow?" Killian scoffed.

"Don't be ridiculous. You're perfect, and if he wasn't so happy with Elsa he'd likely try and steal you away." Emma shoved at him.

"I promise five minutes in you'll be kicking yourself for being this worried." Emma placed a light kiss on Killian's lips. "I love you and they trust my instincts. You're just thinking too much." With that, Emma's phone rang and she saw it was her Mom. She answered on speakerphone, placing a finger to her lips to keep Killian quiet.

"Hi Mom."

" _Emma, honey, your father overestimated how long it would take to get to you so we are actually here now. Should we meet you at your room?"_ Seeing as they were in Killian's that didn't make much sense. Claire Swan was as intuitive as her adopted child though. _"Or perhaps the observatory?"_

Killian looked at Emma in questioning. Had she told her parents about what the spot meant to them? But she was as shocked as he was and shook her head.

"Yeah, the observatory sounds great, we'll be right there."

" _Okay love you, Emma."_

"Love you too." She ended the call and looked at the now slightly panicked Killian. She couldn't help but laugh at how adorable he was when feeling out of his element. Before he could think the better of it, she pulled him in for a demanding kiss, one that he gave himself over to quickly, nearly groaning into her mouth. When she was confident she'd fully distracted him she pulled back.

"We can handle today as long as we're together." He smiled at her statement.

"Aye love, together." With that, they headed to the observatory, through the throngs of students and their families. It was a quick walk but her parents had been faster and Emma saw them searching for her amongst the crowd.

"Mom! Dad!" she called and both of her parents immediately smiled. The same little rush of excitement that always hit when they showed her they loved her came calling. After years of not feeling like she'd ever find home, they had given her one so readily and she would never take that for granted. Slightly older than the other parents on campus, the Swans had tried for a long time to have children and unfortunately never managed to. No matter to them, though, because they would always think of Emma as their daughter, blood or not.

"Emma, honey, you look so beautiful!" Her mother's brown hair was pulled back in a neat bun and her big brown eyes looked close to crying from the happiness of seeing her daughter. The woman quickly pulled Emma in for a hug and Emma appreciated the warmth of it.

"Thanks Mom."

"No noticeable tattoos, piercings or signs of excess partying." Emma shook her head still smiling as her Dad made the comment. "Such a disappointment." He teased as he hugged her.

"Mom, Dad this is my boyfriend Killian. Killian these are my parents Claire and William Swan." Immediately both of her parents shook hands with Killian, engaging with him about school and baseball. As Emma had predicted, they set his worries at ease in no time and as they walked through the campus towards the bookstore, Killian and her father happily discussed the standings of some of the pro soccer teams in Europe. Both of them called it football of course, as they were purists.

"He seems like a lovely boy, Emma." Her mother's words were genuine and filled with joy for her daughter.

"He is. I love him mom." Her mother considered the statement with a smile.

"I met your father our senior year you know." Emma nodded. She had known that, and thought it a good sign. If she ended up half as happy in marriage as her parents were, she would be a very lucky woman.

"So no 'you're too young to know love' speech then?" Her mother laughed.

"Emma, you have known more of life than near any person your age. You are no ordinary schoolgirl, you are an extraordinary person whose gut I would trust in any situation. And more than that, you are my daughter. Give me a little credit for helping show you what kind of man could be worthy of you."

"You guys have actually met him before, did you know that?"

"Of course, that's why we met you two at the observatory. It's not like there's many foreign boys at a school in Maine, honey." Emma laughed at that. "He's good for you though, I can see that. He makes you happy, and that is truly a gift."

"Yeah, it is." Killian turned back at that moment to smile at her and she smiled back, preparing to go to him.

"Swans mate for life." Emma turned at the weird comment from her mom, but the older woman merely smiled and shrugged. "That's what your father told me after our third date. Said he knew after the first."

"Dad was pretty smooth."

"He was. And he used to look at me the way Killian looks at you, dear." Emma's stomach fluttered at the thought, but she pushed it aside. It was weird to talk like that, about a big future and implications with her mother of all people. With that the four of them set off to peruse the store for campus paraphernalia and then had lunch at the Commons. After only a few hours, her parents were off again, and though Emma would miss them, she also appreciated the time with Killian again.

"So you were quite obviously right, Swan. No need for worry."

"What no threats from my Dad to treat me well?"

"None would ever be needed. Though he did give me a sound piece of advice." Emma tried to get him to tell her what it was about, but Killian told her that she'd know in good time. He seemed serious about it, and Emma could respect his want for privacy, even if went against her more inquisitive tendencies.

"Speaking of advice, Ruby _advised_ that perhaps we'd all enjoy a night off campus, considering the current state of things." Killian chuckled at that.

"A very smart girl that Ruby. As always, Swan, where you lead I will follow." He pulled her hand to his mouth and kissed it.

"I warned you about being too charming, Captain Jones." His eyes flashed with heat at the endearment.

"Aye you did, love. Care to teach me a lesson?" She considered for a minute then pretended to gather her things and leave. In seconds he was grabbing her from behind and twirling her as she squealed in delight. "I had a rather different idea about that lesson, love."

"Let me guess, it involves the loft and you catering to my every desire?"

"Too right you are, Emma. Too right you are."

…

The nervousness did eventually come for Emma about meeting Killian's brother again. Luckily for her, it wasn't until about five minutes before he would be there the next day, and she managed to refrain from looking and sounding quite as stricken as Killian had the previous day. Killian meanwhile was joyous at the chance to see his brother, as usually he wouldn't until Christmas break.

"Last time he was here, we spent near four hours sampling every pizza establishment in a ten mile radius, until he was sure that we'd established the best. Said I shouldn't be slumming it for the sake of a scholarship." Emma laughed at both the story, but also how excited Killian always was to talk about Liam. His enthusiasm was infectious and almost childlike. It was adorable and so unlike the Killian that the rest of the world often saw.

"And that's why anytime I want pizza we have to get it from _Seaside Slice?"_

"It is indeed love. I leave the best places for grilled cheese or onion rings to you, but my brother is a man who knows his pizza."

"A good quality to have. He seems like the perfect guy." Emma's tone was a bit teasing, but she hadn't intended for Killian's response. He pulled her back against him and whispered low in her ear.

"Are you looking for perfection, Swan?" She shook her head no.

"I think I already found my brand of perfect, thanks." With that she turned around and placed a quick kiss to his lips. When she pulled away, he looked just as happy as when he talked of Liam, maybe more so.

"Surely that scraggly mess of a man is not my baby brother, Killian!" Emma and Killian turned at the voice Emma knew must be Liam's and she was right. Standing there with a big smile on his face and laughter in his eyes, Emma noted the similarities between him and Killian, none so noticeable as his lopsided grin.

"Perhaps you meant younger brother." Killian teased before bringing Liam in for a big bear hug. Emma watched at the happy moment, suddenly a bit choked up.

"They're adorable aren't they?" A female voice asked Emma from her side. It stemmed from a beautiful blonde who Emma recognized from photos as Elsa, Liam's girlfriend.

"You could say that."

"Has Killian been as ridiculously excited as Liam has been?" Emma nodded.

"Likely more so. I'm Emma, by the way."

"Oh, sorry about that. I'm Elsa. I just feel like I know you already since you're all Killian can talk about and Killian is all Liam can talk about."

"All bad things I hope." Elsa laughed loudly at that.

"If it was any more complimentary I'd think you'd put him under some magic spell." Emma blushed at that.

"Don't count that possibility out just yet." Both women devolved into laughter as the brothers made their way over.

"Thick as thieves already. This may have been a huge mistake, lad." Elsa playfully swatted at Liam as he came to stand beside her.

"Be nice and introduce yourself to Emma."

"Yes, ma'am." Emma couldn't help smirk at that.

"Allow me, brother. Liam this is my girlfriend Emma. Emma, my brother Liam." Emma extended a hand but Liam looked at it for only a second before pulling her in for a hug.

"Nice to see my brother managed to trick you into being with him after years of loving from afar." Emma laughed at that as Killian bristled.

"I won her heart through no trickery, sir." Emma placed a hand on his arm and smiled, conveying she hoped just how true his statement was.

"What's nice is how patient he was, what with the carrying a torch for three years and all." Killian mumbled low about being willing to wait forever, which made Emma feel that flutter of warmth inside. Elsa meanwhile sighed happily.

"You guys are so cute." Emma went deadpan as she looked at Killian.

"We've been deemed cute – the kiss of death. It was nice knowing you." She made to pull away but his hand grasped hers firmly and she laughed at his possessiveness.

"Maybe before the two of you scare Emma off entirely we could go get something to eat."

"Excellent idea, brother." Then Liam looked to Emma. "How do you all feel about pizza?" Killian and Elsa groaned as Emma laughed. In the end, they decided instead to go to Full Moon diner, which luckily wasn't filled to capacity.

"This is a cool place. How did you find it, Emma?" Elsa asked.

"My friends showed it to me this year. It's the sight of our weekly midnight breakfasts."

"Oh we had something like that when I was at university. Only the place wasn't nearly as nice as this. A real hole in the wall, but the food was good and cheap." Emma and Elsa talked on and on about what it had been like to go to university abroad. There were a lot of differences for sure, but still a lot of similarities. The two women had a lot in common which was understandable, as they'd fallen for two brothers who were so close.

"I can't remember the last time I had a waffle." Elsa proclaimed when they were finally served. Emma watched as she piled it high with whipped cream to such an extent that it looked the work of an unsupervised child. Sensing how excessive she had been, Elsa blushed.

"You know what goes really good with whipped cream? Hot cocoa," Emma said.

"One step ahead of you, love." Killian waved over the waitress and asked for a round of cocoa and a cinnamon shaker.

"Cinnamon in cocoa?" Liam asked skeptically.

"Have a little faith, Jones." Emma joked. Liam looked a bit taken aback for a moment at her forwardness but then laughed and when the drinks were brought to the table she was proved right.

"Oh my god, why doesn't everyone do this?!" Elsa was practically chugging the scalding hot cocoa, potential injury be damned.

"Something has to separate us culinary genius' from the rest of the world," Emma replied.

"Well, to culinary genius then." Elsa raised her glass in a toast.

"And to family. Old and new." Liam's addition was happily toasted to as well and soon the four of them were stuffed and headed back out into the world.

"Why did we walk here again?" Elsa asked as she held her stomach.

"For precisely this reason. You do the crime, you gotta serve the time." Emma's comment made Elsa laugh, and soon the other blonde woman was begging her not to make any jokes or she may actually burst.

"Speaking of time, would you mind if I stole some of yours, Emma?" The request from Liam made Emma a bit nervous for the first time since meeting them but she nodded and walked a ways behind Elsa and Killian. Killian kept looking back at her until finally Elsa demanded he just trust his brother and she pulled him along faster.

"My brother is hopelessly in love with you." Emma started coughing on air and could only watch a moment as Liam started grinning widely. "And luckily for him since I can see the feelings are mutual." 

"Yeah, they are," Emma admitted.

"I had a whole plan of what to say to you, but seeing the two of you together, has made it a moot point."

"Well I'd hate to see your forethought go to waste." He chuckled in that same low tone as Killian.

"I was going to tell you that my brother is not the kind of person to let you go once he's let you in. He's an honorable man and one who does not take love for granted. My mother used to say he 'feels fiercely' and it's a good way to say it. So if you aren't serious about him, let him know now." Emma looked shocked. "I did say it wasn't necessary now, didn't I?" She nodded.

"Is it written on my forehead?"

"I'm sorry?"

"That I love him. First my Mom, now you. Is it really that obvious?"

"Oh there's no doubt at all. Couldn't be clearer. I could have been a complete stranger and known." Emma considered the embarrassing implications of that and realized she didn't care. It was nice to know they could be so open. It was something to be cherished.

"He misses you, you know." Liam nodded.

"Aye of course he does. As he'll miss you over the winter break I'm sure." A small pang of hurt came through Emma's gut at the comment. She hadn't thought of that, but as it was the first weekend of November, they only had about six weeks before a two month break. That would be a long time to be apart. "You should come."

"Wait what?" Emma blinked out of the haze of impending separation.

"To visit with us over the break."

"I wouldn't want to intrude at all." Liam laughed at that.

"You wouldn't be. Look, I don't mean to pressure you Emma, but if you want to the offer stands. I think my baby brother might be a bit more bearable at Christmas if he has showing you around his home to look forward to."

"Well thanks. I will definitely let you know."

"I hope you will come, Emma. You have my brother's heart and the admiration of my Elsa, your presence would be more than welcome." Emma's mind was running a mile a minute but she didn't have much more time to consider before they'd arrived back at school.

The rest of the afternoon went by swimmingly and Emma thoroughly enjoyed herself before unfortunately having to make her excuses and actually get some work done. Once back in her room she called her Mom about the offer to stay with Killian. Her Mother was thrilled at the prospect and assured Emma that they could make the expenses work.

" _Besides, it would make sense for you to see Killian's home when he'll be seeing yours in a couple of weeks."_

"Wait what?" Emma asked.

" _Well Thanksgiving. I just assumed you'd be inviting him."_ Emma had been hoping to ask her parents if it would be okay. Now she knew it was. It was just a matter of asking Killian.

 _ **Post-Note: Hope you guys like the update! I wanted to include family weekend somehow and it was a good way for Killian to meet Emma's adopted parents and for Emma to meet Liam and Elsa. Let me know what you guys thought, though, I love all the feedback!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Hey everyone! Here we are again and this time it's Thanksgiving break in AU world. Honestly, you should all know that writing this has had me craving a turkey dinner in March. I'll settle for a sandwich and a cup of cocoa in its stead, but hope you guys enjoy despite the strange timing for a Thanksgiving chapter.**_

"Quite the vessel you captain, love. I've been meaning to tell you that." Killian's comment from the other side of the bug had her smiling. He was right after all - it was quite a sight. She'd been drawn to it in high school from the bright yellow and the older model and her parents had been all too eager to help her buy it after a summer working at the town ice cream shop. Since then, it had never done her wrong, getting her to and from any destination.

"At least I know how to drive." He scoffed at that and she loved rustling his feathers like this. The response from him was predictable.

"I can most certainly drive, Swan. I simply drive the _right_ way."

"Well actually the left." 

"Very funny."

"I certainly think so."

"Come winter you'll see what I mean." Emma nodded. She'd officially bought her plane tickets in the past week with the excited blessing of her parents. She was heading across the pond directly after Christmas and would be spending New Years there. A whole ten days and she was really excited. But before they could enjoy that, they had to make it through this weekend. Her parents would be great, her random neighbors and odds and ends extended family? They were more of a potential problem.

"What was that thought, love? Changing your mind about London so soon?" She looked at him as long as driving would allow and shook her head.

"No. But you might." The waver in her voice was audible even to her ears and she hated herself for not being able to sound at all convincing.

"Pull over, Emma." She rolled her eyes.

"Killian." 

"Emma."

"Fine." Pulling over on a grassy shoulder of one of the roads Emma had taken home a dozen times she put the car in park and looked at Killian. She expected him to look angry or frustrated. She didn't expect this look of genuine concern.

"I am in this, Emma. There is nothing you could do that would keep me from loving you." He'd taken her hands in his own and she cherished the warmth of them before sighing.

"I trust that, I do. But this weekend, I won't be the problem. The problem is the rest of the company." Killian waited for clarification. "Like my neighbor Zelena who my parents always invite to the house despite the fact that she's an evil witch. Like pop balloons of little kids on purpose, terrorize the retirement community a few blocks over, long lost sister of the green hag from _The Wizard of Oz_ evil."

"She sounds positively wicked." The laughing in his voice had Emma wanting to do so too but this was serious. Just because it sounded funny, didn't mean it would be in reality.

"Or my Uncle Sidney. My mom's only brother is a horribly judgy wanna be big shot who thinks being editor of our hometown paper makes him Pulitzer worthy. Seriously, he's liable to walk into the house and ask you about the British-American trade agreement of 1987 and if you don't know every detail that he does he tries to shame you in front of everyone." Killian shrugged.

"Not to upset you, love, but its one dinner, one meal with these people. I've survived worse and I'll live to survive more than that." Emma believed that, she did, but there was just something about having to navigate a new person through one of the hardest days in her year. It was making her edgy.

"This isn't _my_ Thanksgiving."

"I think it is, if it's your family."

"No I mean, not the day I consider thanksgiving. My Mom and Dad and I always celebrate on Friday just us, and this year you too. That's what we're working towards. But Tomorrow? I'm liable to be a walking ball of anxiety and I don't want you to have to deal with that." He leaned across the consul to kiss her, distracting her from the thought that her stress would somehow burden him. When he pulled back, the truth shone in his eyes. He loved her and he was in this through the crap turkey day and all.

"Anytime you start to feel anxious, all you need to do is squeeze my hand love. You're an open book from there. So I'll create a distraction, or ask your witchy neighbor about how to conjure spirits, or whisk you into another room to kiss you senseless until the stress recedes." Emma smiled at that and didn't want to go back to driving, when Killian's hand held her cheek just so. She thought again for the thousandth time how she'd missed this connection between them years ago. But she didn't regret it. Waiting had gotten them to here and now, and she felt ready for someone to love him as strongly as he did. Three years ago she would have been cowering in fear of that.

She set back to driving and soon they were home and Emma was showing Killian through the Victorian style New England home that her parents lived in. It was yellow, with a garden and a big porch and looked like something from a post card. Her Mom entrusted Emma to give a full tour while she and her father prepared for the next days events and so she did. They walked throughout the house, noting the fact that her parents didn't limit themselves to an older style of furnishing. Everything was pretty modern throughout but it felt like a home.

Once done inside, they walked to the stream in the back acre of woods outside, and the old tree house that Emma's parents had built for a family that never was until she came along. When she'd first been adopted and still felt overwhelmed by belonging somewhere, she'd sneak off here for hours with a good book and a bag of snacks. All along the way Killian had this thoughtful look, as if through being here he could sketch out more of Emma's character. Perhaps it should have felt uncomfortable, but it didn't. She liked that he knew her better, and soon enough she'd get her chance at this too.

They ended the tour on the porch, nestled together on the swing out there that her father had built for her mother as an anniversary gift.

"It's a lovely home, Swan." She nodded and rested her head against his shoulder, looking out onto the quiet, picturesque street of the town in Maine where she called home.

"Thank you for coming with me." She felt him kiss the top of her head and lean into her too.

"Always, Emma."

….

The easy laughter and slow pace of the day they'd arrived was gone and now Emma felt the pulling of that anxiety she'd spoken to Killian about. Guests would be arriving in thirty minutes and she and her mother were working hard to put the finishing touches on the dinner and desserts. They'd been working all day and though everything looked great, there wasn't that same excitement in cooking it that there would be tomorrow when they did this all again.

"Honey, why don't you go get changed before they get here. I'll be all right with the rest of this." Emma wiped her hands on the apron and nodded, knowing she probably looked ridiculous covered in flour and hair everywhere. She left the apron behind and headed up the stairs nearly slamming into Killian in the hallway.

"Hold on there, love. No rush. The party will wait." Being there, held in his arms grounded the restless energy that was tugging at her. She watched him unclasp the clip in her hair, letting the loose tendrils fall to her shoulders. He ran his fingers through the long gold strands and then used his thumb to wipe away a patch of flour on her chin.

"You are the most beautiful woman in all the realms, Emma." She wanted to laugh at the weird, dorky phrasing, but she couldn't. Instead she felt herself flush with pleasure and then pulled him into her for a kiss. She was missing him, missing being closer than stolen kisses on the stairwell, but she'd never want to disrespect her parents trust and she knew he would never do so either. He was always so honorable, but the way he kissed her made her want to be anything but. It was sinfully sweet and she arched into him, craving more contact until he pulled back. She gripped at his shirt, tightly until finally easing off.

"I love you. Just remember that today, okay?" He smiled widely at her statement.

"Okay, I'll remember."

Her mother, angel that she was really, had seated them besides each other. Unfortunately for Emma, on her other side was Uncle Sidney and directly across from her was Zelena's plus one this year, a strange older guy she couldn't help think looked more monkey than man. He'd barked out that his name was Gunnar out upon arriving, but Zelena only called him 'my pet' as the meal went on which added to the ape effect. The gang was rounded out by her distant cousin Minnie who wore big glasses and whispered so quietly you had to strain to hear half of what she said. Killian tried his best though, kind as he was.

"Oh enough with asking meek Minnie her opinion on the seasons! She'd need a megaphone to cross into audible territory." Emma ground her teeth at how rude and loud Zelena was, and shot a look to her mother who merely shook her head.

 _Thanksgiving is about being grateful for the life you have, and including those whose lives may be lacking._ That's what her mother always said, but Zelena could go it alone if it was up to Emma.

"If only volume was transferable person to person." Killian's comment sounded polite, but had Emma almost laughing out loud. As it was, she bit back a huge grin and squeezed his hand beneath the table. She tapped her forefinger three times against his skin, a secret signal she'd started to keep from saying 'I love you' through dinner when he handled things well and he tapped right back.

"Hey Uncle Sid, weren't you telling me earlier about a new potential link between man and ape that was found in Nigeria? I'm sure our other guests would be thrilled hear about it." Her uncle was all too happy to hear himself talk for a while and Emma took great joy in watching Zelena's fury rise at her Uncle's suggestions including how Gunnar seemed to have the exact specifications of head shape discussed in the _Times_ article he's read.

"Emma, honey, why don't you and Killian clear up and grab dessert for us?" They did so readily, taking each moment they had alone in the kitchen to either laugh or kiss or both. When dessert was served, the magic that was her Mom's pumpkin frosting cake kept things quiet for a blissful minute, at least until Gunnar made a sound of pleasure about the dessert that was so animalistic, that everyone froze.

It was Emma's Mom and Dad in the end who broke first, laughing with minimum restraint at the ridiculousness of the moment and Emma and Killian soon followed. When Zelena looked stricken and proclaimed how 'horribly rude' they all were for faulting a man's 'baser functions' it only made it worse and soon Uncle Sidney and Minnie were laughing too. Zelena stood in a huff, dragging Gunnar who was still so enraptured by the cake that he grabbed at the remaining dessert on the table with his hand, breaking off a big piece and putting it on his plate before leaving. When the door behind them closed everyone officially lost it. Emma felt actual tears pricking at her eyes at how funny it had been and it only got worse when she saw the remaining half a cake now bearing the paw prints of their former guest.

Through the rest of the afternoon, her uncle and her cousin left and still Emma couldn't get over the humor of this years dinner. Curled up on the couch, watching Miracle on 34th Street with Killian, she kept laughing at inappropriate parts.

"I'll never tire of hearing your laugh, Emma." His quiet affirmation filled her with warmth and for the first Thanksgiving in a long time, she actually felt grateful. She didn't need the next day to make this time of year special, she had him here and that was enough.

…..

" _Then my grandmother asked David if he had any genetic diseases in his family tree. Just straight up asked him like it was nothing at all."_ Mary Margaret hid her face in her hands at that and Emma looked at her friend through her phone feeling real sympathy for her. She'd imparted the monkey man story, but Mary Margaret won in terms of embarrassing family. Emma wondered if Killian knew about this story from David yet, and she made a note to ask him when he returned from fishing with her Dad.

"That's terrible. So what did you do?" Mary Margaret's eyes lit up a little bit at that.

" _I told her it was irrelevant since I'm already pregnant."_ Emma choked on her hot cocoa. _What the hell?!_

" _Just kidding, jeez don't die. I can't afford to kill my first real friend. I just sat there and watched David handle it perfectly and win her over."_

"God you scared me for a second there, sorry. Did you and David talk about it after?" Mary Margaret blushed.

" _Yeah and he said he didn't have anything he knew about."_

"And that comment is why you're beet red?"

" _He may have said something about our kids not having anything to worry about."_

"Wow." Emma knew that it was likely just an off-handed comment, but it felt really big and Mary Margaret seemed really affected by it.

" _It's way too soon to be talking like that right?"_ Emma shrugged.

"I don't think there's one standard that fits every couple. But I mean you guys are in school, unemployed and really young. Planning on forever is one thing, starting forever is another." Mary Margaret nodded.

" _I love him, but I need like five more years before I have that conversation again."_ Emma could understand that.

"Fair enough. You're kids would be really cute though." Mary Margaret blushed again and Emma heard her name being called from the other room. "That's my queue, gotta go pack up the rest of my winter clothes to bring back to school. When are you headed back?"

" _Not until tonight. David's got some sort of male-bonding thing with his brother and his Dad that he can't get out of for a while yet if he ever does."_ Emma knew from her interactions with David that he did not get along with either his twin or his father at all. She did not envy whatever 'male-bonding' entailed.

The friends said their farewells and Emma did the rest of her packing. As she was finishing up, she heard a light knock at the open door. Standing there, leaning against the frame was Killian, looking a little disheveled and very cute.

"Nearly ready, love?"

"Why, are you in a rush?" He stepped closer and placed a hand on the small of her back.

"Getting back to school means getting you alone for real for the first time in five days, so yes. 'In a rush' is one way to describe what state I'm in." Emma turned around and pulled him in for a kiss.

"So sure I'll want to spend any more time with you after five days in a row together, huh?" His chest puffed out at the statement.

"Sure as my name is Killian Jones." She looked into his blue eyes that told her of all he had planned for later and she felt a shiver set loose along her spine in anticipation. She wanted that too.

"You're right. And yes, I'm all done." He took the suitcase off her bed and carried it down the stairs for her like the gentleman he was, loading it into the back of the car. When she'd said goodbye to her parents, and he'd thanked them again for their hospitality, they were off, headed back to school on a crisp, cool fall day. The last of the leaves were falling from the trees and the bright colors fading to a dull brown.

The end of break signaled the start of finals season, but that was tomorrow's problem and as she drove back and arrived at school, Emma resolutely decided to focus on one last night of fun before diving head first into studying. With the compounded need from five days of limited touching and this fact that things would soon be hectic, Emma didn't bother to drop her car or her stuff at her dorm first, opting to park nearer to the baseball house.

"Now who's in a rush love?"

"I am, and I'm hoping that my Captain boyfriend can deliver." The heat in his eyes held all the promise that he could and Emma was not disappointed with the results. When they finally went to move her car, Emma could honestly say she'd had _plenty_ of 'fun' on the last day of vacation.

 _ **Post-Note: Hey all! Hope you enjoyed the chapter despite the lack of smut and the fact that I wrote about Thanksgiving when it's nearly March. No worries, my idea for the next chapter calls for more of what earns this fic its M rating along with winter fluff. Until then, I hope you're all surviving the hiatus which is so near over!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: Hello all – this chapter finds Emma and the gang studying for finals. We also get a girl's afternoon, the first snow of the year, and a smutty encounter when Emma and Killian have to get out of their cold, wet clothes. I couldn't help but throw in all the tropes today, considering the occurrences of last nights mid season premiere.**_

"The world has righted itself – Mary Margaret Blanchard has returned to the library and is neck deep in a mountain of books." Emma looked down at her pixie-haired friend as she made the comment and muffled a laugh. Mary Margaret looked frantic, the study guides before her highlighted past the point of understanding and each page in the books marked with those colorful tabs. Emma took a seat across from her and offered a mocha latte.

"What is it?" Mary Margaret's voice sounded less cheerful than it usually did.

"Cocoa." Mary Margaret drank it and scrunched up her face. "Okay, cocoa with espresso in it. But you haven't been sleeping well, and I doubt you plan to anytime soon." Mary Margaret continued to drink the coffee and eventually seemed to get used to the taste.

"Why aren't you more worried? It's not like your major is super easy." Emma shrugged. Sure, she could stress about the five impending tests that she had, but she knew this stuff, she'd been going to class and getting her work done and this was a subject she cared about. Plus, tests had never really stressed her out. She was confident in her ability to do well. Mary Margaret, however, didn't want to do well, she wanted to be the best.

"I finished my graduate school applications already. Submitted them and everything. So stressing about anything else seems kind of unimportant." Emma opened her laptop and pulled up the few suggested readings she had before her first test tomorrow, but she didn't feel any nagging sense that it had to get done right now.

"You finished already?! I can't seem to settle on which essay of mine to use." This came from Belle who sat down beside Mary Margaret and looked at Emma like she'd answered the biggest question in the Universe.

"Well to be fair, I'm going for a degree in Sociology and you're going for an MLS. Your opinion on books and the written word matter more than mine do." Belle rested her chin against her hand now propped up on the table and sighed.

"I'd still take my internal struggle over Byron or Austen over whatever Mary Margaret's cramming for." Belle made a face at the pages of the book closest to her. Unfortunately for Belle it was the one for Mary Margaret's infectious disease course.

"But I bet she applied to her schools the first day they opened the applications." Ruby slid into the seat just beside Emma as she made the comment. Now the table was full and all studying was completely on hold.

 _Good_ , Emma thought to herself, _she needs a break._

"I did. You don't get into Tuft's Premed by slacking." Ruby closed the book in front of Mary Margaret.

"No, you get in by graduating in the top five percent of your class. You could skip each and every final and still pull that off." Mary Margaret blinked at the statement and Emma could see her doing the math in her head.

"Somehow, that's actually accurate." Mary Margaret looked at Emma with a smile, an actual smile and Emma gladly returned it.

"So, now that we've established that. What should we do with the day instead of wasting it wading in chemical equations?" Mary Margaret shrugged, as did Belle. Emma looked to Ruby who only smirked.

"Don't look at me, you're the boss." Emma laughed at that clear joke but thought to herself. What could they do that would be fun, low stress and take their minds off of school and the future?

"Have you guys ever been to _The Clay Place_?" Emma asked. Belle and Mary Margaret's eyes lit up in excitement as Ruby shook her head.

"No? What's that?" Thirty minutes and one question filled car ride later, Ruby had her answer. _The Clay Place_ was a pottery-painting store in the center of the town where their campus resided. It was run by a really sweet elderly woman named Beatty and her grand daughter Luna. Emma had been there a number of times when she'd needed a mindless activity, and today seemed as good a day as any to select a random mini statue, prime it and paint it in wacky colors.

"The rational part of my brain knows I should be studying, but it's hard to think that way when painting blue birds on a plate." Mary Margaret actually laughed at her own statement and Emma was convinced she'd made the absolute right call.

"Your blue birds got nothing on my wolf, baby." Ruby, never one to back down from a challenge, had selected an intricate figurine of a howling wolf that she had been fake communicating with for the past hour. It was slightly crazy but very funny.

"I think Emma's actually wins. Who knew you were an artist." Emma looked down at the bowl in front of her and smiled. She was proud of it, and had opted for a more modern take on painting, mixing blues and greens and greys, trying to get it to look like the color of the ocean on a warm summer day at the beach. Then scattered around were random images - a swan, a pirate ship, a constellation of stars. It was whimsical and easily the best thing she'd ever made here.

"Wait, guys look!" Emma pointed out the window of the store where soft white flakes of snow were falling. They were the first of the season. Emma dropped her bowl off to Beatty to be prepped and thanked her before standing outside and twirling around in the crisp winter air. She loved snow, she always had, and the first snow held a particular charm for her. Soon her friends were outside too, all to eager to join her in marveling at the snow.

"The Universe rewards you when you don't study, remember that Mary Margaret!" Ruby's joke had their friend rolling her eyes, but even the ball of stress that was Mary Margaret in finals season enjoyed the way the world seemed softer and lighter with the addition of snow. After a few minutes, Emma announced that they should head back. The flakes of fun would be far more enjoyable if they didn't have to drive through it.

By the time they did make it back to campus, there was close to an inch on the ground, and the radio forecasters were predicting that this would be far more than a flurry. They could be getting up to a foot of snow by night's end and that meant there was a good chance school would be cancelled. All that worry over tomorrow's tests for one more days reprieve. Well _maybe_. You never really could tell with meteorologists.

"I take it you're a fan of the season, Swan." Killian's voice from behind her had Emma spinning around to face him and instantly smiling. Now her snowstorm was perfect.

"I love the snow. Always have. Always will. Don't you?" He stepped closer and with his glove-covered hand, he pushed back a lock of her golden hair.

"I love it when I'm with you." Then he placed a kiss against her lips, warming them from the cold of the air surrounding them. Emma melted into it, loving the feel of him against her, knowing that the world was being blanketed by white all around them, feeling the gentle touch of snowflakes against the skin of her cheek. When she pulled back, she watched her breath turn to a cloud before her eyes and smiled again. Taking his hand, she pulled him over towards the quad, where dozens of students were enjoying the new addition to campus.

Emma made their way to a patch of untouched snow. Then she looked back at him.

"Do you trust me?" 

"Undoubtedly." Without another word, she pushed him to the ground and looked at the shock on his face for a moment before sitting beside him and lying back. She'd given herself just enough space for the next part, and waved her arms and legs like a little kid to make a snow angel. Every year she made one, but this time she was sharing it with him. Emma stilled, closing her eyes and luxuriating in the moment and then she heard the telling shuffle of snow besides her signaling that Killian was making his angel too. When it stopped, she felt his hand grip hers, and she turned to look at him.

Killian's blue eyes were piercing, gazing at her like he could break through every wall she'd ever made and could see her - really see her. And the most amazing part was that he smiled and his face shone with what could only be called love. Emma knew she was in trouble, she'd known that for months at this point. This moment though, this was the moment she knew there was never going to be another person who could make her feel this way, like she was beautiful, like she mattered, like she was everything. There was also never going to be someone else she wanted this closeness too, that she wanted to move on from the past with. Killian was it.

Wordlessly he rose from his spot and made sure not to leave any marks as he helped her up from hers. They turned and looked down at the perfect angels. Turns out these things looked better in pairs, one slightly bigger than the other. Emma shivered against him, finally feeling the cold of the evening but not caring about it. Killian, meanwhile had other intentions.

"You'll catch your death out here, love. And I am nowhere near done with you." His words were playful, but Emma felt like she needed to say more.

"I love you." His smile grew wider and he dipped his head closer to hers.

"I love you too, Emma." She shook her head.

"No like I really love you. A scary big, never shaking it kind of love." Then his face took on a more serious tone as if he was reading her, searching for answers there, ones that he found.

"Scary as it may seem love, I'm glad to hear it. Because I have no intention of letting you get away." Emma smiled, believing him fully and letting him finally lead her back to her dorm.

…

A few hours later, the storm was still in full swing, but Emma and Killian had found a cozy alternative indoors. Earlier, Killian had left Emma to grab a shower and a change of clothes of his own, promising to be back in thirty minutes. Emma had taken that time to shower too, opting to sing despite the early hour and potential audience and tidied her room up a bit. Then thirty minutes came and Killian still wasn't there. Instead Emma had gotten a Facetime from him.

"Where are-?" Emma quieted as she saw him place a finger to his lips and then reversed the screen. He was currently in the grilled cheese line in the cafeteria, a place that was swamped with students. Dinner hadn't even occurred to Emma, and she did not envy him that line, but she had to admit she was touched he'd gone to the trouble for her.

Now, with their dinner over, a movie on, and Killian's arms around her, Emma was fully relaxed and found in her heart even more love for snow than she'd already had. The thought of love had Emma's hand wandering over his chest of it's own volition until she heard a low grumble from his throat.

"Moving like that can get you into trouble, Swan." She looked up at him and smiled.

"I rather like trouble when you're there with me." In an instant he was hovering above her, with her back firmly against her mattress and the feel of the room had gone from sweet and safe to seductive. Not that Emma minded at all. She let her hands roam across the hard muscles of his arms and his chest hoping to get things moving faster but Killian shook his head and gave her a quick kiss.

"Trouble means, _I'm_ in charge, love." Her breath caught and she thought how badly she wanted just that. All she could do was nod and then his lips were against hers again, warm and demanding. She gave him everything in her and was so caught up in it that when he pulled back to make his way lower she nearly whined.

Killian in charge, as it had always meant in the past, was synonymous with Emma nearly expiring from pleasure at his hand. They'd removed the clothes she'd slipped into after her shower and his as well far more slowly than Emma would have liked. Meanwhile, Killian got her worked up by honing in on her breasts, riling her into a frenzy that was mercifully released when his fingers found their way to her center. How he knew her body so intimately, so completely, she could never understand but his expertise was in itself an aphrodisiac. She loved that he knew her passions and her limits.

He made her come again with his mouth and Emma writhed beneath him begging for fast, and getting slow and steady in its place. It was enough to drive her mad, but just when she was about to cry out in frustration, he pushed her past the edge into another earth shattering climax. Only then did he return to his original position, readying to enter her, and Emma was more than ready for that. He might have been the one in charge, but that didn't mean he was fully in control and Emma was dying to see the slip of his resolve and the desire he couldn't hold back when they came together. Soon enough she was rewarded with that and after one last spiral into ecstasy, the two of them lay together on the narrow bed, completely and blissfully happy.

Lying there in his arms, cocooned against the elements, Emma let her mind wander. She thought about what the future held in store for her. She was going to graduate school next fall, it was just a matter of which one. All of the University's she'd applied to were in Boston, and so, she had to conclude that her future, at least for now was there. But she hadn't talked to Killian yet about what he was planning. What if he intended to go back home to live after graduation? A few weeks apart was one thing, but what would months be like? Could Emma bear that?

"What's troubling you, love?" Emma looked at Killian whose eyes were still closed. When they opened though, she saw in their blue depths his certainty that something was plaguing her.

"I was thinking about how this is almost over." His whole body stiffened and she realized how bad her word choice was. "Not us! I meant school, being here. I haven't heard back from any of my programs yet, but I know I will get in somewhere and I'll be in Boston."

Killian nodded like everything she'd said made perfect sense and there were no issues with that statement.

"So what's the problem, love?"

"Where will you be?" Killian smiled at that, and brought her in closer.

"If you think I'm letting you move to Boston without me your crazy, Emma." Her heart beat was speeding up. Did he think they were going to move in together? She didn't think they were ready for that. It wouldn't even be a year when she had to move there and-

"We'll take it as slow as you need, love. My brother has some friends who run their own companies in Boston, people I could reach out to for a job. And Dave and Mary Margaret both have plans for that city too. I think I heard Belle and Will say something as well. Knowing Ruby, she'll likely tag along. So there will be no shortage of roommates for you and me respectively." Emma pulled him in for a kiss, so glad that he'd given her exactly the right answer. Even if she knew that he was it for her, she still had her gut telling her no to skip steps. They only had one shot to be together, and she was going to do damn near everything to make sure they stayed that way.

"For a jock, you're pretty smart, you know." He feigned insult.

"I'll have you know I am a fantastic student." Emma groaned and rolled her eyes.

"I know. You're _fantastic_ at everything. It's so infuriating." With that, he shifted their positions again, ramping up the banter back to a sexually charged interaction.

" _Everything_ you say?" Emma nodded and the two of them decided to illustrate some of Killian (and Emma's) abundance of skills.

 _ **Post-Note: Fluffy smut forever. Also there are still so many chapters I want to do with this story, and the dream is someday I manage to write fast enough to get us into spring at the same time that it's actually spring in Maine. Here's hoping, and hope you enjoyed!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: I am so sorry for the delay on this chapter! It was like I blinked and two weeks instead of one had gone by. I was debating how I wanted to handle this installment of the story, but finally found my inspiration in the form of the promo for next week. We resume our 'Like You Do' journey with Emma in London visiting with Killian and Liam and I am inserting ALL the brotherly approval in here for my sanity, and for the sanity of my faithful if currently in pain readers as well! Also some slightly emotional parts regarding Killian's mom, but all resolved with fluff I promise.**_

"Wow." Emma knew she had said that word roughly one thousand times since arriving in London a few days ago, but she couldn't help it. There was something about this city that captivated her, the way the locals went about their days as people like her played the hopeless tourist, carting around a camera and wide eyes filled with hope and wonder. She tried to tamper down the enthusiasm a few times when she'd first gotten here but had since stopped. One of the main reasons for that was that Killian seemed to really enjoy how much she loved his home.

Like she'd physically called to him, his arms came around her waist, his chest against her back as she continued to look out the window of the London Eye. Everything seemed so much smaller from the sky, and yet still as imposing. All the history and the beauty was undeniable, and on the surprisingly sunny day in the middle of January, Emma felt blessed and excited.

"It's so beautiful." Killian responded instantly.

"It certainly is." She looked back at Killian and saw him watching only her. This should have been really cheesy but she knew he meant it, and that had her heart speeding up and her hands itching to brush against his jaw and watch as his blue eyes went from sweet and sincere to filled with lust. She loved sparking that change and had been taking every opportunity to do so as they were out exploring the city.

Each day, Killian proposed a plan, half of the time they'd spent playing tourist, and half the time he showed her his world. While Emma loved seeing the sights, the latter offered her an amazing insight into who Killian was now, and who Killian had been before they met. Usually he told her where they were going when she asked, but this morning he'd been quiet, offering only a small smile and shaking his head. The intrigue still clawed at her and she wondered when they'd end up going. When their time on the Eye was over, Killian took her hand in his and kissed it.

"There's someplace I've never shared with anyone before, Emma, but I want to take you. Will you come with me?" She ran a hand over his cheek and pressed a light kiss to his lips before responding.

"Anywhere, I will follow you anywhere." He smiled at that and they were off, meandering through the city streets until finding the underground and heading forth. Emma was still in awe of these systems, finding them far better than the T in Boston or the Subway in New York. The trains she'd been on here felt safer and cleaner and lighter somehow. The trips she'd taken on them were far more enjoyable because of it.

" _Approaching Paddington Station."_ The speaker over the doors called out and Killian stood, bringing Emma with him.

"Paddington like the books?" Killian looked at Emma like she'd stumbled upon a treasured secret and nodded.

"Aye, love, like the books." They exited to the terminals, and Emma thought it looked like your average train station, wandering around with Killian still unsure of their intended destination. When Killian pulled out two actual train tickets Emma grabbed his arm.

"We're leaving the city?" He nodded again and she smiled. "Awesome."

"Sick of my home already, Swan."

"No, just a maniac for train travel." He pulled her to his side as they boarded their intended train and found their seats. Emma was right at the window, the world just a piece of glass away and they couldn't have timed it better. Within minutes, the train was off, to Dover, or what Emma had to assume was the original Dover. In America, it felt like every state had a town of that name.

Though Emma felt Killian's hand against hers and knew that whatever was coming was important, she tried to fill the space between them with a bit of lightheartedness. She filled him in on updates she'd gotten from Mary Margaret, who had been seeing a lot of David over break while also telling him of Ruby's adventure to Las Vegas with her grandmother. Apparently the Lucas women in a casino were a sight to behold, and they'd managed to live a full week's worth of adventures in the span of one night.

Killian laughed and inquired about things more and more, but when the train reached the port, he was subdued once again, looking more thoughtful than sad, and Emma wondered what they could be seeing that had him this way.

Once off the train, Killian hailed a cab and told the driver to head to the cliffs. Emma was excited at the prospect of seeing some. She'd grown up reading and watching all sorts of classic stories from this region, and there always seemed to be some amazing natural cliffs featured. Now she'd see some in person and the thought was really exciting.

The drive wasn't long and when they got there, there were few people around, probably due to the strange time of year that they'd come, but Emma felt in awe of the beauty before her. The cliffs were nothing like she'd pictured, and where she'd expected stone of gray or brown, she saw a dazzling white covered in the lush green of wet grass. It was simply stunning. She looked to Killian and saw him caught in the sight of the sea and the surf. She squeezed his hand lightly and he looked down to her, offering a half smile before looking back out to the horizon.

"Before my Mom told me she was sick, she pulled me out of school for the day and brought me here. She said that every boy deserved the chance to see the sea in all its glory, fighting against the shore in a never-ending quest. She brought a picnic and the sun was shining all day. I couldn't remember ever being so happy." Emma felt her eyes welling with tears at that as she took a step closer to him and hugged into his chest. He willingly accepted but kept speaking.

"Liam told me later that she'd already known then that things were bad, that she wasn't going to get better, but she'd wanted to give me a perfect memory. She gave me one of my best ones for sure, and any time I needed solace or escape, I came here. The sea, great and powerful as it is, has always been my center of calm because of it." All of this made sense to Emma. She knew how he felt about the ocean, had experienced his fondness for it before, and was touched that he thought to share all this with her. When he pulled back and tilted her chin up to look at him, though, she never expected him to say what he did.

"Now my center of calm is you, Emma. You're the place I turn for anything and everything and every day with you becomes a memory like that, filled with happiness and hope and promise." Emma's breath caught and she felt a surge of love for him all at once, but she didn't want to push, she wanted to let him say everything first.

"Someday I'm going to ask you a question Emma Swan. I'm going to ask you to be mine forever. Not today, or tomorrow, but someday, when the time is right I will ask you, and I hope you'll say yes, because you are everything to me, and I will always do everything in my power to see you happy and safe and loved." Unable to wait any longer, Emma pulled him down for a kiss. Into it, she poured all of her longing and her sadness for the pain he'd gone through. She was going to say yes, she knew that, but she loved that he was waiting for the time to be right. He was so wonderful, always knowing what she needed and when she pulled back and they rested their foreheads against each other, Emma told him just that.

"Someday, when you ask me, you're going to make me the happiest girl in the world. I love you."

"As I love you, Emma."

…

When Emma and Killian returned the loft where Killian lived with Liam and Elsa, Emma was immediately hit with a sort of sensory overload that smelled… well not very British if she was honest. _Was that chili? And cheese?_

"Oh good, you're home!" Elsa appeared wearing an apron that was entirely stained to this point with assorted food and she looked like she'd been slaving away for some time, but the smile on her face was genuine and Emma instantly returned it. As Killian took her jacket for her, Emma stepped towards the other blonde and took a look around the kitchen.

"What happened here?" Emma could see dozens of dirty dishes, and an array of different utensils all thrown about and when she looked back at Elsa, the woman was blushing a deep shade of red.

"Well, it's been a few days, and we've been throwing our food at you all the time, so I thought it might be fun to eat American food for a night." That was incredibly thoughtful, but begged a question – what did Elsa think American food was?

"Aye, and why don't you tell her what you've prepared, love?" Liam asked as he leaned against the counter with the same playful gleam in his eyes that often appeared on Killian.

"I came up with chili cheese nachos for an appetizer, friend chicken, greens and potatoes for dinner and apple pie for dessert." Emma felt her jaw drop. No wonder the kitchen looked like this. That was commitment.

"Oh Elsa, I wish you hadn't put yourself through all the trouble." Emma's eyes filled with tears and Elsa grabbed her arm.

"It's no trouble, Emma. I had fun. But in all honesty, I can't seem to figure out this baking business. I was hoping you could help me." Emma nodded and they set to work, with Killian pressing a gentle kiss to Emma's cheek before heading into the other room to watch a match with Liam on the television. Once the boys had gone Emma turned back to Elsa.

"Where did you get the idea for all of this stuff."

"Have you ever heard of the show _Diners Drive-ins and Dives_?" Emma nodded.

"Yeah, but the real question is how have you heard of it?" Elsa laughed.

"Well when we came for family weekend, Liam had a few meetings with potential buyers and I had a bit of time to myself. I was scanning through to see my options and found that show. I'm embarrassed to say, I've watched it all now. The internet is a magical thing."

"Full disclosure – I love that show. Seriously it's my late night guilty pleasure. You know people actually build road trips across the state's to try out different places right?" Elsa looked as if Emma had just presented the answer to some sort of universal question of time and space instead of talking about a road trip built on a silly food show.

"We have to go. Oh please, Emma, I don't care if I gain a hundred pounds, I need to go." Emma laughed.

"Sure we can go. I was thinking of taking a few weeks to travel after graduation, you should come! My friends Mary Margaret, Belle and Ruby will likely come too, but you'll love them." Elsa smiled, and Emma wondered if the woman had many friends here. See aside from the fact that Elsa loved Liam, and that Elsa had similarly lost her parents and had only one sister, Emma didn't know too much about her. But everything she did know she liked, and the thought of getting to know her better was a happy one.

"That sounds perfect. But to be honest, I doubt I could be gone very long without Liam tagging along. I love him, but he's just a smidge over protective." Emma looked through the doorway to where Liam and Killian were yelling at some call from the official through the television. As if he knew she'd be looking, Killian caught her eye and grinned and Emma turned back to Elsa.

"Maybe it's a family trait?" The two laughed together as they put the pie in the oven finally. Then they worked to serve the dinner, and despite the chaos that was left in the kitchen, the timing was perfect, and the food was actually really good. Elsa brought up the road trip at the end dinner, and as was expected, Liam wasn't too keen until Elsa told him he could come too.

"Actually may be for the best, brother, as you were looking to expand your presence in the states." Killian's comment came as he held Emma's hand under the table. From what Emma had heard, Liam's brewery business had really taken off recently, and since his visit for family weekend, he'd established some good clientele in the Northeast of the states as well as here in the UK. The company, aptly named _Brothers Jones Brewing_ , and Emma knew that Liam likely hoped his brother would join him there. But Killian had told her that his heart was with her, and that he'd be going to Boston. Emma felt a little guilty at that.

"I'm gonna start clearing this out, or I'll end up eating the rest of the pie." Emma stood to help Elsa, but Killian held her back.

"I got it, love." He and Elsa moved to do the dishes, and now Emma sat with Liam in the dining room alone. It's not that she uncomfortable, she liked Liam, but she was worried that despite his kind words when they'd first met, he'd be upset at how much Killian's love for Emma was changing his plan.

"Come with me, Emma, I'd like to show you something." Liam abruptly stood from the table, and led Emma out of the room, down the hallway to grab their coats.

"Where are you going?" Killian asked from the kitchen, looking at his brother with a confused expression.

"Just out for a walk. I'll have her back in no time, brother." Emma offered a small smile to Killian before following Liam out the door. They walked together for a bit in silence before Liam finally spoke.

"My brother told me that he showed you the cliffs today."

"He did, yes."

"You're very like her you know." Emma stayed quiet, assuming he must be speaking about their mother, but when Liam didn't elaborate, Emma asked what he meant.

"What was she like?" Liam chuckled low at that, and his eyes took on a hazy, far off look.

"She was strong and independent but fiercely loyal. She'd do whatever it took to help a friend or keep a roof over our heads. She never let a day go by without telling us she loved us, and she was capable of the best kind of caring. It was unconditional but honest. She didn't have the easiest life. Raising two young boys alone, trying to provide for us and give us the attention we needed. She built walls up, trying to keep herself safe, but the people who mattered, Killian and I, we were let inside them, and that was one of the greatest honors of my life." Emma was overwhelmed by the description.

"She sounds like an amazing person."

"Where do you see yourself in five years Emma?" The question was random, but her answer was sure.

"With Killian. He's my constant. I'm going to graduate school next fall, hopefully I'll figure out exactly what path I want from there, but even if I don't, as long as he's with me I know it'll be okay. I love him, and he loves me and that's enough for me." Emma looked at Liam who was smiling genuinely. Then he stopped at a wrought iron gate that Emma hadn't noticed until now. Behind it lay a picturesque little park, illuminated by antique lanterns.

"My brother is going to be staying with you come graduation, and while that wasn't the plan I'd set forth with, it's one I'm glad to enable. The reason I decided to expand the business, to try and build connections in the States is so that my brother and I can still be partners, as I always intended, me working here, and Killian working there." Emma was so relieved to hear that, and so glad for Killian.

"I think that'll make him really happy." Liam smiled at that and then looked back to the park.

"This is my home, Emma, the place I intend to build my life with Elsa. Our kids are going to play in this park, just a few blocks from their home and their school. I'm going to go to work every day, and come home to my own personal heaven. I want the same for my brother, only his home, understandably is where you are." Emma looked at the swings and slides encased in one side of the greenery, imagining three small children, with Elsa's hair and Liam's jovial nature playing about. She wanted Elsa and Liam to have that, and some day, a ways from now, she wanted something similar with Killian.

"I trust you'll help me keep the secret, Emma, about the expansion. The hope is that the offices I'm setting up in Boston will be ready for July, leaving just enough time for this road trip idea you and Elsa have concocted. I was thinking it might make a most excellent graduation present." Emma nodded. She knew Killian would love this surprise, and agreed that the timing could mean everything. She was more than willing to keep the secret until graduation.

"I will. Thank you, by the way." Liam squeezed her shoulder lightly.

"You're family now Emma, and family looks out for each other." Emma smiled as they headed back to the loft. Who would have thought, that a girl who once had no one would find so many wonderful people to call her own?

 _ **Post-Note: Everything is cute fluff and nothing hurts. Also yes, I included a road trip entirely predicated on eating. They're gonna have a great time in this imaginary story, and I envy them. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed and thank you for reading!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: This week is the 'Final First' Party. For those of you who may never have encountered one of these, seniors are allowed to come back one day early from winter break and that night there's a huge party. Our version of that ends up with snowy fun on the quad. Expect some reunion smuff from Emma and Killian, protective Killian and bad ass Emma as they face one of the sleezeballs of this AU world, and a harking back to the first chapter that I hope you guys will all like. Trigger warning, just in case it might upset people, there is a punch in this chapter, but it's given to a real dirtbag, so hopefully not too stressful for us all as CS fans. Anyway, thanks for reading!**_

As Emma closed the door to her room, bringing in her final bag of clothes from the car, she felt a little sad that this would be the last time she'd be returning from a winter break. Her mother had provided the reminder to that early today, and the melancholy of that reality had been stuck to the forefront of her mind since she'd hit the road in her old yellow bug. This was really it, and in a lot of ways, Emma felt like she'd missed so much of what college should have been.

Yes, this year had been wonderful, easily the best of her life, and she'd made incredible friends and opened herself up to love, but there was still that lingering train of thought that was mourning the previous three years. As open and brave as she was now, she'd still wasted time trying to blend in and trying to hide. Now everything felt charged with a need to live in each moment, and to truly immerse herself in what it meant to be a college kid these last few months.

A text alert pulled her from the thought and she smiled as she saw it was Killian.

 _K: Plane just touched down. Will be a miracle if I don't steal the keys from the cabby to get to you sooner._

 _E: I told you to let me pick you up!_

 _K: We couldn't exactly have the kind of reunion I've been wishing for in the back of your little yellow car, love._

Emma felt a shiver of anticipation go through her.

 _E: We could have had one of those cute movie moments though – reunion at the terminal and all that._

 _K: Come now love, there's years left for that particular type of scene. I promise we'll have one._

 _E: You and your promises._

 _K: I never break them though, do I?_

 _E: No, never._

Now anticipating her reunion with Killian even more than she had been over the past few weeks, Emma made quick work of packing her things away. She'd had to bring far more winter clothes, as the cold season in Maine could last well into April, but she also brought warmer fare, remembering the string of days in the 70s they'd had last February. Emma also had taken the time over break to have some pictures printed of her and her friends, and organized those all on a segment of her wall. It was a good distraction, trying to hang them just right, so good in fact that Emma nearly jumped out of her skin as a piece of paper slipped under her door.

" _What the fuck?"_ Emma whispered, opening the door to see no one. Emma stepped into the hall and saw a girl she didn't recognize slipping similar slips into other peoples rooms.

"Hey, what is this?" Emma waved the paper and the girl startled, pushing her glasses up on the bridge of her nose before composing herself.

"Final First." Emma's blank stare must have prompted the girl to keep going. "You know, the party that the seniors have every year?"

"Never heard of it." The girl bit her lip, like she was debating what she'd say next but ultimately talked.

"Have you lived under a rock? It's the whole reason that seniors get to come back a day early." Emma smiled at the jest, as she saw the girl's timidity behind her glasses.

"Leave it to this school to find another way to party. Thanks for the invite." The girl smiled at her and with that Emma turned back to her door and gasped, because there, leaning against the door, just a little out of breath and entirely too attractive for his own good was Killian.

"You're here," Emma whispered as he stepped to her, his hand coming over her cheek.

"Aye love, I am." And then they were kissing, completely lost in each other. Emma managed more coordination than she'd ever thought possible by opening her door back up and pulling Killian inside.

"It's only been two weeks since I saw you, but it feels so much longer." Emma said as she helped him pull off his sweater. When his bare chest was staring back at her, she couldn't help but run her fingers along the contours of his muscles.

"Any day we're not together feels like its own tiny eternity." She smiled at that.

"Wow, you were right, I still got that extra special level of cheese, despite not picking you up." He kissed away the teasing, parting from her only long enough to strip her of her own sweater, and his hands on her skin left trails of heat and pleasure in their wake.

"I meant what I said, Emma." She nodded, pressing her forehead against his as she tried to even her breathing.

"I know, and I love you for it." His hands moved to the button of her jeans, undoing them with ease as Emma arched against him.

"I'll never get tired of hearing that from you, Emma." She could feel the beating of his heart had gotten faster, just as she knew that hers had too and then she was shimmying out of her pants and standing before him waiting for him to make the next move, but also loving the feel of waiting just a smidge longer.

"So, did you hear about this party tonight?" He barely nodded, stalking towards her, putting one hand just under her bra and the other around her hip.

"I did, Swan, but I had some other festivities in mind for right now." His hand dipped into the basic cotton of her panties and curled to meet her clit in one light twirl that already had Emma wet. She held onto his forearms for balance as he worked her with his fingers, not caring that her moans were getting louder. At the same time, he undid the front clasp of her bra, releasing her breasts, and exposing her already hardened nipples to the slight chill of the air and then the warmth of his other hand and eventually his mouth.

It was all too much for Emma, and soon she was tumbling over the edge to release. Two weeks may have made Emma eager, but it also left her wanting more – much more. After stripping Killian of the rest of his clothes she pushed him down on her bed, loving the slight surprise and definite arousal that came to his eyes at her taking the lead. He tracked every motion as she came to straddle him, and Emma watched the blue of his eyes grow darker as she lined herself up against his cock.

"I hope you don't mind that I don't feel like waiting today," Emma said, the breathiness in her voice giving her away slightly.

"You can have anything you want, Emma. Just take it." She smiled and did just that, much to both of their mutual enjoyment. All in all, both of them would call it a more than satisfactory reunion.

….

Despite the unofficial college girl code, the one that dictated that coats were so blasé, and that freezing in a tight dress and heels was better than looking too bundled up, Emma, Mary Margaret, Ruby and Belle had all chosen survival over sex-appeal. Emma took this as another of many signs that she'd chosen very wisely in her group of friends.

"Was there a theme we were not aware of?" Mary Margaret asked as the friends entered the senior dorm across campus from where they all lived, that was now completely overtaken with horribly remixed dance music and strobe lights.

"And was that theme basic douchebaggery 101?" Ruby asked haughtily as she grimaced at a pack of drunk senior boys who were leering at them from across the room. Emma had to chuckle at Ruby's comment before pulling them all further into the dorm's common area, trying to locate the guys.

"Why did we all split up before this, again?"

"Because we wanted to do a girl's dinner!" Mary Margaret defended.

"We could have still met the guys, like outside," Ruby countered.

"Fair point."

"It's too late for that now, let's just find them, take the obligatory snap chat picture and get out of… whatever the hell this is before –"

"Savior!"

" _That_ ," Emma rolled her eyes at the frat boy calling from the other side of the room and merely shot him a quick salute.

"You're never gonna live that down." Dave's voice coming from behind them had Emma and her friends turning sharply, finding three of their four pairs. Only guess who was missing, that's right, Killian.

"Where is he?" Emma asked slightly bemused.

"Where do you think? Forming a contingency plan of course." Emma smiled at that. He knew her so well, and part of knowing her would mean understanding that this was not her idea of a great time. She'd come to say that she had, but all those doubts about wasting three years aside, she was never going to be the girl who truly loved these parties.

"Does that plan have an ETA?" Emma countered.

"Fifteen minutes. You'll know it when you see it." Emma grinned at that and accepted the bottle of beer that David had brought for her after securing one for Mary Margaret. She took a look around the party again, and noticed that despite the earliest impressions, there were actually some redeemable parts to the party.

For one thing, somehow had brought a chocolate fountain. Why anyone would think that was appropriate for a theme-less mess of a college party, she would never know, but in theory it was great, even if it was currently swarmed with girls complaining about their waistline and people to whom clouds of marijuana seemed a permanent fixture.

Then there was the presence of the green-living club in abundance. Emma could see multiple people pushing their peers towards recycling and keeping the space clean, which immediately made the party more bearable. Even if she was hearing more about greenhouse gas emissions than she cared to outside of a class room or the news, she was also seeing a lot less trash littering the halls, which was a big step up from normal.

From the corner of her eye, Emma noticed something. Past the throngs of her peers, on a wall further down the hall was a mural, abstract in concept but well connected. Emma made her way towards it, figuring she could distract herself for a little while with this until her plan B arrived. It was good, but Emma couldn't really say why, other than that it had her feeling something. She connected to it, even if she didn't truly understand it.

"Liking my painting, baby?" Emma could smell the stink of cheap vodka before she turned to the unknown voice behind her. Looking at him, Emma could tell he was familiar, but she couldn't exactly place him.

"You did this?" Emma asked skeptically as he stepped closer. Emma immediately stepped back, keeping space between them, but the guy seem unfazed.

"Arthur King, at your service." That's where she knew this slime ball from. Go figure, she actually did recognize the ass hat Ruby had spoken of a couple months back.

"Do you use a pseudonym?" Emma asked as she stepped closer to the mural, strategically blocking the name 'Tink' from view.

Emma was completely sure it wasn't him, not only from the aura of creepiness that surrounded him, but because she knew the actual artist. Tink was a small and reserved girl in their grade, who Emma had only spoken with on topics of school, but she'd liked her, understood her on some level. While Tink was often quiet, she was strong in her silence, and extremely talented. After working on a project together sophomore year, Tink had actually drawn a patterned mural on one of Emma's folders. Emma had been so impressed, she'd saved it, and it was currently on display in her room.

"What?" Arthur asked, a mix of conused and annoyed.

"A pseudonym?" The blank stare she got back spoke volumes about his intelligence. "A fake name?" At this point, this whole interaction was edging on laughable, and after a quick glance to see that not only were Mary Margaret and Ruby nearby, but that they were watching the interaction, she was also sure she was safe from whatever this tool tried to dish out.

"No need. When you're royalty, you have pride in your name." Emma laughed at that, but tried to muffle it with her hand.

"A bit redundant, isn't it?"

"Isn't what?"

"Well if you were a King, you would be King Arthur King. That kind of seems like it's overcompensating for something?" The comment brought Arthur's eyes from ogling Emma's breasts to her face and Emma saw anger flash in his eyes, but she didn't back down. She knew she didn't have to.

"Who asked you, bitch?" Before Emma could say anything, Arthur was pulled back to a furious looking Killian who punched him square in the jaw, leaving Arthur sprawled out on the ground groaning. A silence fell over the crowd for just a moment and then a rowdy cheer broke out.

 _Jesus_ , Emma thought. She was torn between irritated with how stupid people were cheering for a fight, and turned on at Killian defending her honor like that. She should probably feel guilty for that, but she couldn't deny the little thrill that had run through her, and that small instinctive voice that had been very pleased with the protectiveness.

"What the fuck, Jones? You can't fucking hit me! Do you know who I am?" Killian by now had stepped over Arthur and was checking Emma over, his hands on her arms and his gaze looking into her eyes seriously.

"Are you alright, love?" Emma nodded.

"I could have handled that." Killian's smile ticked up at one corner.

"I'm gonna have you kicked out of this fucking school! Once my father hears of this-"

"Hey, King, do us all a favor and shut up." The crowd was silent once more as Emma said the words and she watched Arthur blanch before turning red again.

"I'll have you _both_ kicked out!"

"Like hell-" Killian started as Emma pressed a hand to his chest and implored him silently to let her handle this. He gave a small nod and ran his uninjured hand over her arm.

"See, you say that, but I highly doubt it because no one in this room saw anything, right?" The entire room full of people echoed in the affirmative.

"Great, now that we have that cleared up. Have a nice life, _baby_." Emma took a step closer, and watched as Arthur flinched. It was pathetic actually, but just reiterated that he was all talk and no real threat. With that, Emma took Killian's hand in hers and headed out the door.

"How's your-" Before she could finish the thought, Killian pulled Emma in for a fierce kiss, one that Emma allowed herself to get swept up in, despite the feeling of cold on her cheeks and the bite of the winter wind.

"I'm sorry, Emma, I know you can handle yourself, but I don't know. It was like I didn't think, I heard him say it and I saw red. I –" Emma pulled him back in for a kiss of her own and this time, when they came back for air she set him at ease.

"We protect each other, right?"

"Aye, love."

"Well, as long as you know that I can be just as badass as you, we're fine. Now, how's your hand?" Emma looked at his knuckles, which actually seemed in pretty decent shape before looking back up to his smiling face.

" _Badass_ , huh?" Emma flushed a bit but tried to play it cool.

"Don't let it go to your head." But it was too late, he'd seen the truth in her eyes, and had pulled her in closer so she was flush against him once more as he ran a hand across her cheek.

"I think you fancy me protecting you, love. Defending your honor and reminding the world that you are mine as I am yours." She gulped and nodded.

"Okay, maybe." He laughed at that lightly when an alarm started going off on his phone.

"Show time, Swan."

"I thought the fight would be tonight's entertainment."

"You think so little of me, love? I'm hurt." He led her to the next building over, one of the academic buildings, to a fuse box that was on the outside. He lifted a switch up, and before Emma could ask what he was doing, the entire side of quad was lit up with twinkling lights and assorted lanterns.

"Seriously? How do you get away with stuff like this?"

"Never ending charm and roughish good looks." Emma leaned into him, and relished the feeling of his arms coming to surround her, warming her from the cold as she watched dozens of students leaving the warmth of the party to partake in snowy fun. Her friends were included in their midst, and soon Emma and Killian too were pulled in, enjoying a snowball fight the scale of which Emma had never seen.

It could have been minutes or hours, Emma wasn't quite sure, but the first feeling of cold, the first shiver that crossed her skin was noted by Killian, who insisted that they head back. He informed her that this too was part of the plan, and Emma agreed, noting that as they got farther and farther from the party, there was less and less sound. It seemed that every senior truly was out enjoying their Final First.

Once back at the baseball house, Emma took off her coat and listened as Killian did a thorough sweep of the house before surprising her and carrying her in his arms up the stairs.

"Killian, what are you…" and then it hit her as he opened the door to the upstairs bathroom, which was immaculately clean. She had to hand it to the housekeeping staff, they had really outdone themselves in preparation for the start of term. Until now, Emma had never considered doing this here, but she couldn't shake the desire to have him with her in the shower. There was just one thing left to be sure of.

"I trust you took precautions to avoid any sort of interruption." Killian smirked at that.

"Of course, love, we've got hours before anyone else even thinks to come back here, trust me." She ran a hand through the wet hair that clung to his brow, messing it up slightly.

"I do."

"Good, now we need to get warm, love, get you out of these wet clothes." Emma already felt warm. Truth be told, she felt enflamed with wanting, and she allowed Killian to strip the dress and leggings from her body. She did the same with his sweater and jeans, and when they were naked, she gave him a look.

"You think you're so slick, Jones, but I'm onto you." He looked genuinely confused as she pulled him into the shower with her.

"I have no idea what you mean, love."

"Oh yeah. So it's just coincidence that all of this started because of a shower. Well, this better be good, I'm assuming this is what we've been building towards." Despite the laughter in his eyes, he growled and pulled her to him, and out of the way of the spray as he adjusted the temperature.

"It will be bloody fantastic, Swan, that I promise you."

"Well I would hope so." This was where Emma's air of being unaffected died, because his hands were on her, immediately moving across to find her most sensitive spots, and Emma was caving to the feeling and the wanting and the need. He'd positioned her so that she felt the warmth of the water glide against her skin and the cool tile backing of the shower as well. The mix of cold and warmth and the hard lines of his body against her at the same time as the solid hold of the tile at her back had her arching slightly.

"I love how easy it is to read your desire, Emma. You give me everything I need to know exactly what you want." Her breathing hitched as his hand came to graze her breast, and his mouth came to kiss at her neck in that spot that she loved. Emma thought he might linger, draw this out, but then he was kneeling down and spreading her legs so he could look at her waiting heat.

"God you're so beautiful." Emma could barely even think, she was momentarily subdued by the anticipation flowing in her veins and then he licked her with one long swipe and all thoughts were truly eradicated. She couldn't fathom how things between them were always this good, and how he truly did know each and every detail of how she liked to be touched and pleasured. Not only that, but his own desire stemmed from fulfilling hers.

"Killian, fuck, I – I," then his tongue was twirling against her clit and she was moaning out his name, careening off the edge into an amazing orgasm.

"You are the single most glorious creature I have ever beheld, Emma." He said after rising to his feet once more and pushing a strand of her wet, golden locks behind her ear. The words, so heartfelt and complimentary sparked something inside Emma and she pulled him down roughly for a demanding kiss filled with nips and sucks and a duel for closeness. She wanted that ultimate connection right now, and more than anything, she wanted Killian to feel as good as she did. Bringing her legs up and around his waist, she nipped at his bottom lip playfully.

"I love you, Killian." His eyes lit up with raw hunger and her profession was enough to have him fucking her against the wall. Unsurprisingly, it was really hot. Emma would definitely call herself a shower sex fan after this, and for a moment she had a flash fantasy of her and Killian post college, living together and getting to do this all the time. The vision was enough to increase her drive and had her reaching her moans of pleasure before she'd thought possible after such a shattering release before, but her tight hold on his cock had Killian groaning as well and working his damndest to get them both off.

He was of course successful, and as Emma tried to get her bearings again, she felt his kiss along her shoulder, and her collarbone and her neck. She ran her own fingers through his hair, and couldn't contain her smile causing one from him in response.

"Showering alone will never be the same." Emma joked as he washed both her and himself clean and Killian nodded his agreement.

"It's a burden we'll have to carry for a while yet, love."

"But not forever?" She teased as he scratched behind his ear and shook his head.

"No, love, not forever." Emma pretended to consider this and toyed with him slightly.

"What if I prefer singing to sex?"

"We could negotiate – maybe a little of both." Emma laughed at that and shook her head.

"That sounds… really weird. Let's stick with the sex." She exited the shower, with Killian handing her a towel that she wrapped herself in quickly, to avoid the cold.

"Aye, love. As you wish. Now, would it be terribly corny of me to say that I rather liked you screaming my name as much as I did your song that first night?" Emma kissed him as he passed her another towel to dry her hair with.

"It would be. But I like corny, thus why I keep you around." He took her hands in his and kissed them lightly.

"An honor I will never take for granted."

"See that you don't, _Captain_." And there was the fire in his eyes again, burning so bright and so hot that Emma would have worried it would burn her, if she wasn't already in that same state herself. The two of them barely made it back to the loft before acting on such impulses. By the end of the night, Emma had to admit, that she had indeed had a fantastic Final First night.

 _ **Post-Note: So there it was, my return chapter of 'Like You Do.' We have started their final semester at school, which will of course have quite a few milestones for Emma, Killian, and their friends to get through. Also keep in mind that in typical me fashion, there will be an epilogue and a guaranteed HEA, one I hope you guys will love, as I already have it all planned just so. Thanks for reading, and as always, I love hearing any and all feedback from you guys! Let me know what you liked or what I could do better – or just send me a random prompt for something totally different. As long as it's CS and can be spun to a happy ending, I'm game!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: This chapter brings us the start of baseball preseason and a girl's shopping trip to New Hampshire for Emma, Mary Margaret, Belle and Ruby. I am slowly but surely getting closer to spring for these characters, and next chapter will see the start of the seasonal change. I am so excited, because I want to put snow behind me for the time being. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy and thanks for reading!**_

As Emma threw the last of the bags in the trunk of Ruby's SUV, she looked out at the still snowy landscape of their campus. Where there was once fun, fluffy, pure white snow there was now footprints and dirt and slush. The end of February was a dreary time of year, especially in Maine, but if a life here had taught Emma anything, it was that creating your own sun was possible.

Not literally, of course, but you could still get that happy warm feeling that came with sunlight through other things. This weekends attempt at procuring it? A girls trip to the New Hampshire lakes, curtsey of Belle's aunt. The friends would spend two nights the next state over, enjoying the shopping to be had in the wealthy resort town they were staying in, and having wine nights by the fire of Belle's aunt's cabin. It had the makings of a wonderful time, but still one reality lingered – girls weekend meant no boys, and no boys meant no Killian.

"I hope David stays hydrated. I read this article about a lacrosse player at SUNH who nearly died from lack of fluids and completely ended his career because of it." Emma gave Mary Margaret a reassuring pat on the arm.

"David's a pretty smart guy. I think he understands the merits of water." Mary Margaret smiled at that.

"I know I'm being silly. I just – they play a lot, and it'll be different. I'm not going to be seeing him as much, and I already miss him."

"I know what you mean." Emma had really been thinking the same thing, and in truth, this trip was sort of a godsend if only because it could distract her from that. This past week had signaled the start of tryout season for the team, and thus conditioning for all existing team members. While Emma had still seen Killian every day, it was different. He was either rushed or exhausted, and though he was still adorably attentive, and incredibly sweet, Emma had disliked the shift from how they had been. She didn't resent it though. This was something Killian was passionate about – he should be running after it and doing his best to get his team to the Championship at the end of the season.

One way they were trying to get there though, was a mandatory retreat for the guys – essentially forty eight hours of baseball, and funny enough, the soccer team was doing the exact same thing. Meanwhile Graham, and the hockey guys were just finishing up their season with a final jamboree in New York. Gwen had decided to go see it, Ruby had firmly refused to drive the six hours to do so.

' _Absence makes the heart grow fonder and the sex way hotter,'_ she'd said when Emma asked her why. Right after she'd said that any longer than three hours in a car and she felt like a caged animal.

"Think of it this way, though. We get to shop, and get pampered and drink champagne while watching rom coms. They have to do suicide sprints and batting practice and like… team bonding." Emma pretended to shudder at the idea of bonding, which had Mary Margaret and Belle both laughing.

"Incoming," Ruby called from the front of the car. Emma looked over to where Ruby was gazing and saw that Killian and David were approaching.

"Hey, I thought the bus was leaving… now." Emma said as she looked at her phone. Killian only smirked at that before stepping towards her and kissing her fiercely. Emma melted into the embrace, enjoying the moment when his tongue pressed at the seam of her lips seeking access that she granted. Too soon though, he pulled back and his thumb ran across her lower lip.

"I had to tell my girl goodbye, didn't I?" Emma smiled at that.

"You tell me, Captain."

 _Got ya_ , she thought as his gaze ignited and he ran a hand through his hair now frustrated.

"We get back at two on Sunday. Please tell me you'll be back by then."

"Well I don't know. The whole thing is dependent on whether or not we meet any guys in the military, or maybe fire fighters. I love me some firefighters. We can't promise to come home if we find any," Ruby said. Killian growled so only Emma could hear him before replying to Ruby.

"If there is a firefighter on earth who you would trade Huntsman for I'd be shocked." Ruby pretended to consider.

"I said we, didn't I? Emma, Mary Margaret or Belle could be tempted." A disgruntled sound came from David's direction and Emma laughed.

"She has a point. I love a good adventure."

"Trust me, when you're back in my arms, I'll give you adventure." The statement dripped with innuendo and lust and Emma actually had to close her legs tighter together at the words.

"I know you will. I love you, now go before they demote you guys to water boys." Killian kissed her one last time before dragging David away from Mary Margaret and heading back to the coach bus that had been procured for the team to go to their 'top secret' location.

"Is Will coming too, or can we hit the road already?" Belle blushed at the statement.

"Will and I already said goodbye."

"Get it girl!" Ruby catcalled as they all got in the SUV. Unsurprisingly, the ride was a lot of fun. Filled with laughter and gossip and some awesome throwback CDs courtesy of Belle. Once they hit New Hampshire, they stopped to grab some groceries for the next few days and then headed to the cabin.

When Belle had told the girls that her Aunt lived in North Conway, Emma had expected your run of the mill cabin, aka a small house. She had not expected a home that was nearly twice the size of her own. It was huge, and beautifully decorated, completely modern while still having an elegant, old-world feel.

"What did you say your aunt does again?" Ruby asked as she gaped at the size of the place.

"She's a bio medical engineer. She was actually part of a team that made a fully functioning synthetic aorta. They gave her a lot of money for that."

They made their way into the kitchen where Belle found a note from her Aunt. Not only had the woman been kind enough to give them access to the house for the weekend, but she'd also informed the resort spa that the girls were coming. Each of them would be getting a mani/pedi and a facial on Aunt Marie.

"Your aunt is another level of awesome," Emma later as the three friends pulled up the beautiful entryway of the hotel.

"I like to think so." The joke from Belle led them into a day of pampering, the likes of which Emma hadn't had in… well, ever.

"Oh yeah, this is way better than team bonding." Mary Margaret said as they painted her nails a soft shade of pink.

 _You can say that again._

…..

The next day found the friends trading in their spa for shopping. As they set out into the cute variety of shops along the main drag, Emma thanked the Universe that it wasn't windy. Cold she could deal with, but wind chill, not so much.

"Oh hell yes!" Ruby practically shrieked next to Emma. When Emma followed what had caused such a reaction, she found a place called _You la la_ , and in the windows, lingerie, a lot of lacy, expensive looking lingerie.

"Oh hell, no!" Mary Margaret replied firmly. "No way, not happening, Ruby."

"You don't have to buy anything. But we are going in there. I had to go to that knickknack shack thing. You didn't take my veto then, I'm not taking yours now." Mary Margaret looked at Emma.

"Hey, we wont drag you, but she has a point." Mary Margaret flushed a deep shade of red but followed nonetheless. Once inside the store for a while, Mary Margaret calmed down, and once Belle and Emma came to a silent agreement that Belle would watch her while Emma took on the role of appeasing Ruby. The job wasn't hard, because while she might not have been as flamboyantly excited as Ruby, she also wasn't anywhere near as uncomfortable as Mary Margaret. True, she'd prefer to shop for this stuff without her friends, but hell, what Ruby wanted, Ruby got.

After twenty minutes perusal, Ruby had spent a small fortune on a number of sets, while Emma had been far more selective. Belle had considered a couple things, and though she'd looked at absolutely nothing, Mary Margaret had neither fainted nor judged anyone else in the store. They quickly put the escapade behind them though, focusing instead on dresses for the Spring Fling, which would be upon them in a matter of weeks. Unlike the other school dances, this one was put on off campus, came with dinner and no underclassmen. Basically it was prom but with alcohol. Emma could think of worse ways to spend her time, especially since unlike at prom where she'd had an awkward, nervous date, she'd have Killian.

 _Though if I wear what I just bought, I might see him a little nervous._ Emma laughed at her internal thought. Nervous wasn't the right word, maybe flustered was better. He'd get that cute little flush in his cheeks and he'd run his hand through his hair or scratch his ear and –

"Earth to Emma." Ruby's words pulled her from the internal imagery.

"Sorry, what?" Ruby posed her question again.

"Do you want floor length or shorter?" Emma shrugged and looked at the others.

"I don't know. What are you guys doing?" They all answered 'floor length' at the same time. With that, Emma followed her friends through a sea of dresses. Each of them had a thought process, and a vision it seemed, while Emma was left to stare at the store around her in defeat.

"Can I help you find anything, miss?" Emma turned to find a beautiful woman in her late twenties, with dark clear skin and bright brown eyes smiling back at her.

"We have a formal in a couple of weeks, and my friends," Emma waved at the others who weren't paying her any mind, "clearly have a better idea of what they are looking for."

"And what do you want?" Emma thought about it for a minute.

"A fun night with my friends and a dress to drive my boyfriend crazy." The woman laughed.

"That might as well have been the driving motivation for me to open this place. It's a conundrum I've been in many a time." Emma smiled.

"So if this is _Tiana's Place_ , that must make you Tiana."

"Is it horribly tacky that I used my own name?" The woman actually seemed a little insecure and Emma shook her head.

"No way. Now if your name was Elizabeth or Catherine, maybe I'd say so. But Tiana is unique and stylish enough. It works." Tiana grinned at that and then Emma watched a glint light up her brown eyes.

"I think I have just the dress for you, Emma." She led the way towards the back of the store and pulled a dress from the wall that was almost Grecian in style. It came up with a thick, beaded halter at the top and a matching beading to make it an Empire cut. The beads were small and almost rose gold, the metal fabric was nearly the same, but the real wow factor came from the gorgeous material itself. The dress was made up of thin layers and Emma ran her hands over it, loving the silky feel. The color reminded her of an early morning's rays, like the first kiss of the sun on her skin on a mild summer morning.

"Oh, Emma, that looks perfect." Mary Margaret's voice from behind her pulled Emma back into the store. Emma looked back to the dress and had to agree, that even without putting it on, she already felt that way.

"Try it on," Tiana encouraged. Emma looked up.

"We don't even know if it's my size." Tiana feigned insult.

"Oh please, I did not open up a boutique with no ability to gauge dress sizes. It'll fit, trust me." She pulled the dress down and handed it to Emma, pulling a spare set of heels, that didn't match but would work height wise and gave them to her. "Now go on, girl. Show us we're right."

As Emma slipped into her dress, she heard her other friends being shown into the other three fitting rooms beside her. If Emma had been expecting a quiet moment, or perhaps the crescendo of song while putting on what was now easily her favorite dress, she would have been sorely disappointed. Instead, she heard her friends talking back and forth about whether there was a tailor near school, and if they should try to change it up from their signature colors like Emma had. It was funny, but Emma stayed quiet. Zipping up the dress as far as she could, she came out of the dressing room and saw a clearly impressed Tiana.

"Damn it, Emma, really?" Emma looked at Ruby who looked killer in a skintight red dress that hugged every curve and looked amazing on her. "You always find the best stuff." Emma waved her off, but then stepped up to the big mirror and stopped. She had to admit, the dress was amazing, and in it, she felt like she was simultaneously a model and an Amazonian warrior. She felt badass and hot as hell, a lethal combination.

"Killian's never gonna see it coming," Belle added as she stepped out in her own beautiful yellow dress.

"I'll take it," Emma said and Tiana clapped her hands in excitement.

"Fantastic!" Tiana headed to unzip the dress for Emma and then stopped, a thought seeming to pop into her head.

"Wait a second, girls, did you have anything else planned for your afternoon?" Emma looked at the others and then shook her head.

"Not really, no."

"I have been meaning to take new photos for the store cards that I leave at the counter." Emma had noted them on the way over to this side of the store. They were glossy pictures of people in a few of the dresses. "And my friend Charlotte owns the gallery across the street. Could I borrow you guys for two hours? I'll get some pictures for the new cards, and in exchange, I'll give you the dresses."

"Wait, like give us the dresses… for free?" Ruby asked. Tiana smiled.

"You guys would actually be helping me out. Charlotte wanted to go through an agency and it was going to cost me an arm and a leg. Really, you'd be doing me the biggest favor."

"Heck yes we will." The outburst from Mary Margaret startled Emma but she covered her mouth to contain the laugh that was forming just behind. "What? I know the value of a dollar, and this dress isn't cheap."

"She's not wrong," Belle added.

"What do you say, Emma?" Ruby asked.

"Alright, let's do it."

….

" _She asked you all to model, just like that?"_ Killian's voice sounded more amused than surprised through the phone. Emma was hanging in the living room to talk to him, as Mary Margaret was in the guest room they were sharing.

"Yup, but where Tiana was totally cool and collected, Charlotte was a flying ball of stress channeled towards finding the perfect lighting. It was actually pretty funny."

" _So, will I get to see any of thee photos?"_ Emma smiled.

"Nope. We all made a pact that we're surprising you guys. If you need a picture after, we can maybe work something out." He grumbled low into the receiver and Emma felt a shiver despite herself.

" _Trying to negotiate with me, Emma?"_

"Just ensuring a fair exchange of goods." He chuckled at that as the doorbell rang. "Oh, that's pizza, hold on a second." Emma moved to the door with the cash for the delivery guy, and opened the door.

"Wow," the guy said as he stared at Emma, though she was back to her regular jeans and a sweater.

"Pizza?" Emma asked and he shook himself back into the present.

"Sorry, yeah. Here you go. It's thirty-two sixty-three." Emma handed him forty dollars, and was going to shut the door when the guy spoke again.

"Hey I know that this is random, but I'd be kicking myself all night if I didn't ask. Would you like to go out sometime?" Emma was shocked at the question.

"I have a boyfriend, but thanks though."

"He's a lucky guy. Goodnight." Emma closed the door and put the pizzas down before bringing her phone back up to her ear.

"Sorry, about that. I actually have to go though, dinner's here."

" _I heard,"_ Killian's voice was deeper, more gravely, and she heard jealousy in the tone.

"Killian, you're not jealous of the pizza guy, seriously?" Emma handed the pizzas to Ruby and gave her the one-minute sign before heading back to her room.

" _He gets to see you right now, and I don't."_ She passed Mary Margaret on the way and gave her the same sign. Closing the door behind her she leaned back against it.

"That's kind of sweet, in a weird way. But if you heard the exchange, you know I told him I'm seeing someone."

" _Not someone,_ me _. You're with me, Emma."_

"I know that."

" _I know you do, love. But he doesn't. At least at school everyone knows. I don't have anyone running around trying to hit on you."_ Emma smiled despite herself.

"You're really getting worked up. Would it help if I told you that I went shopping for something other than dresses today? For the things that go on under my dresses?" She heard the intake in his breathing.

" _It might, if you describe them to me."_

"What would be the fun in that? That's like knowing what a present is before unwrapping it."

"Fuck, _Emma, you're driving me crazy, you know that?"_

"I know, but think of how good it'll be tomorrow when you finally get the present."

" _I love you, Swan. Truly I do."_

"I know, I love you too. But I'm about to go eat a whole pizza by myself. I wasn't cut out for the modeling life, and I'm trying to make amends for how I spent my day." He laughed at that, and the sound set a happy flutter coursing through her.

" _Until tomorrow."_ They hung up and Emma wished that it was tomorrow already.

…..

"We would get stuck on some back woods highway." Mary Margaret mumbled for the third time in ten minutes, and this time Emma couldn't hold back the laughter.

"Hey at least you didn't have to drive," Emma replied. As a favor to Ruby, she'd taken the wheel for the trip back, and unfortunately, they'd hit a traffic jam caused by a family of moose on the New Hampshire/Maine border. What should have been under three hours had ended up taking almost four. Now they were later than they had expected as they pulled up to school.

"Don't mind her, she's just anxious to get to her Prince Charming," Ruby teased.

"Oh, like you haven't been texting Graham this whole time," Mary Margaret retorted.

"Touché." Emma smirked at that as she parked the car. She clearly had not been texting Killian, but she had a suspicion that more than a few texts would be awaiting her when she finally checked. After parking the car and grabbing her stuff, she was proven right.

 _K: Today's the day, Swan._

 _K: Unless you've forsaken our love and run after the pizza man..._

 _K: Kidding of course, I know you wouldn't do that._

 _K: Dave's just told me that you are driving and thus unable to respond to me. I am half agony, half hope as I await your return._

 _K: That was a bit cheesy, even for me._

 _K: Shutting up now._

Just as Emma as about to text back, she got a call from Killian and answered it.

"My boyfriend's kind of a stalker."

" _Your boyfriend is going slightly mad with missing you."_ His charged tone had Emma hurrying towards her building. She was just around the bend, nearly there but she picked up her speed slightly.

"I just have to drop off my stuff and I'll find you after." Only she turned and saw him waiting for her on the steps.

"No need love." He said aloud and took her bags from her with ease. He pressed a gentle kiss to her mouth, and it wasn't nearly enough for Emma's liking. She wanted more, but the steps were crowded with people. They made their way inside, and to her room, and just as Emma closed the door, Killian pulled her into his arms and kissed her with so much more fervor, it nearly overwhelmed her. She poured her own yearning and desire in as well, and the kiss consumed them both.

"I might have missed you," Emma whispered against his lips.

"Might have?" He asked as his hands came to unzip her jacket and remove it quickly as he did his own. His hands then traced the soft cotton of her sweater before moving underneath it to run his hands across her skin. His touch set sparks coursing through her, leaving heat in its wake and where she wanted him to go faster, he took his time, moving up slowly before finally making contact with the bra she'd chosen for today.

"Fuck, Emma, you know I love you in lace." She nodded at that, and pulled him down for another kiss, needing to feel him. She nipped at his bottom lip, hoping to get a rise out of him and succeeding. A low rumble emitted from his chest and he pulled back to finally remove her sweater.

He gazed upon the emerald green bra as if it was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen, but then he looked up to Emma's eyes and traced the curve of her bottom lip.

"Green is my favorite color, you know."

"Really?" She nearly moaned the words instead of speaking them as his other hand traced over the top of her jeans, moving to unbutton them.

"Aye, love. For the girl I love has eyes like jade, that sparkle when she's happy and when she's cross. They light up when she laughs and when she feels strongly. And when she feels every bit of the lust that always courses through me for her, they darken only slightly, to the color of a gemstone." Emma shivered against him, unable to control it. Whenever he said things like this, she was helpless to the onslaught of feelings that descended upon her. Such ferocity of emotion always stole her breath away but left her needing him immensely.

"There's another piece, you know." He smirked at that before kissing along her jaw.

"I expected as much." She stepped back to shimmy out of her jeans herself as he worked to rid himself of his sweater and then his pants. Yet, where he looked at her in wonder, she could do nothing but stare at him. His chest was covered in bruises, no doubt from the training they'd gone through, and she was hesitant to touch them.

"Oh, Killian," she whispered as her hands settled on his abs, which had been a little luckier in avoiding the hits it seemed.

"They look worse than they are love."

"You know you're supposed to catch the ball right?"

"I play shortstop. My job is to keep the ball infield, no matter what it takes." She nodded.

"I know, but still."

"I'm fine, Swan, truly." She raised a brow to him.

"So you don't need me to kiss it better?" The sudden flash of raw hunger in his gaze told her she'd successfully turned the tables, and before he could respond, she did just that, dropping soft kisses to each spot, before kneeling in front of him.

"I didn't get hit there, love." He practically croaked out as she took his cock in hand and prepared to take him in her mouth.

"Well thank God for that." She took him in then, reveling in his barely restrained grunt as she worked him precisely the way he loved. She watched him starting to slip up his reign over himself, and felt his release coming, but before she could get him there he stepped away, pulling her back up to him.

"No way, Swan. Fantastic as you are at that, I had some very different ideas about how this reunion would go." As he led her back to her bed, with her sitting against the edge as he knelt before her, his hand came to tease the seam of the matching lace thong she'd procured. As his fingers slipped past the flimsy garment, he had Emma spread her legs wider so he'd have better access. He surprised her, by filling her with two fingers before teasing her clit with his thumb, and the sudden fullness with the bit of friction pulled an unintended cry from her.

"Killian, God, please." He smiled at her, and underneath the confidence and roguishness, she saw that he was trying to please her, and to love her.

"This is what I pictured all weekend, Swan. You chasing what you want and finding it only with me. Tell me you thought of this, Emma." He stopped his ministrations only long enough to slip the panties from her body and then returned, Emma had to close her eyes at how good it felt.

"I did, I do. I think about it all the time." As his hand made it's magic, her own hands came up to unclasp her bra and take her hardened nipples in hand. They were aching for his touch, but while he was busy, her own fingers would do.

"God, Emma, yes, touch yourself just like that." Her eyes stayed closed, and between the two of them she was tumbling over the edge swiftly. When she opened her eyes again, he was grinning in that slightly lopsided way of his, but still knelt before her.

"This time, I want your eyes on me, love, as I take you with my tongue." She nodded, growing wetter at his words. She loved his mouth on her, and he knew it, taking his time to rile her back up from the orgasm she had just had. She simultaneously wished that the sinfully seductive torture would hurry up and never end, the sensations were pure ecstasy, and even after all these months, he only seemed to get better at this.

"Killian, I want you with me this time," she panted as she pulled at his hair. Surprised, he asked if she was sure and she nodded, then instead of lying back, she turned around and got up on all fours, waiting for him to take her.

"Fuck, Emma, you very well might kill me someday." She would have laughed, but then he was filling her and all thoughts flew from her mind as he set a rhythm that was hard and fast and designed for detonation. The arousal she'd accrued achingly remained, until she felt him getting closer and reaching down to touch her clit. That was all it took to spark her release and his along with her.

"There's something to be said for being apart if it means we get to do that when we come back." Emma said later against his chest, as they lay together in bed, recovering.

"No need to leave my side to have that, love." He sounded put out by her statement and when she looked at him, she saw that he was frustrated at the thought of another weekend spent apart.

"Hey, this is our reality right now. You have away games, and if you make the playoffs those are mostly away too, and you should enjoy it. May will be here before you know it, and the season and school will be over." He smiled at that, as if the thought was the best thing in the world to him

"I know, love. I can hardly wait."

"But you love baseball." He nodded as he took her hand in his.

"That I do, Swan. But unlike before, I have something far better to look forward to when it's all over. I have us, together." She smiled at that.

"Okay. But don't waste all your time this season wishing for the future. Let's just enjoy every moment. We only get this once, and you get me for…"

"Forever." Killian said resolutely, as if there was no doubt in his mind.

"Forever sounds good to me." Emma said, before pulling him for another kiss.

 _ **Post-Note: We have a long chapter for 'Like You Do' this week, because we are starting to reach the final chapters of this story and I don't want it to end. That's largely the reason that I stretched out the weekend's activities as much as I did. I also wanted to throw a Tiana cameo in as well because I am still really hoping the actual show will do a story line with her at some point. She's a boss, and would fit in well with the women who are their own heroes on OUAT. I hope you guys enjoyed, and next chapter will be the Spring Fling. Expect some more fluffy cuteness, and as always, thanks for reading!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: This chapter of 'Like You Do' finds us at the Spring Fling Dance which takes place in a hotel off campus. Killian has gotten himself and Emma a room, and after a night of typical prom shenanigans done drunk, they make their getaway to their room, enjoying the luxuries a big bed and a hot tub afford. Expect some grand gestures, CS smuff and a parallel to some of my other stories I hope you guys will like!**_

"Wow, people really love themselves a prom, huh?" Ruby's words echoed through the hall as the friends stood at the doorway to the Spring Fling. The truth resounding through the words was undeniable, because this… well this was very high school, right down to the cliques and the posed pictures and the voting for King and Queen. Needless to say, Emma was not a fan of the display before her.

"I'm not nearly drunk enough for this." Graham said, loosening his tie a bit before offering Ruby his arm. "Shall we?" Ruby smiled widely, and let him lead the way.

"It's killing you isn't it?" Emma asked just as Killian was about to ask her inside as well and he looked confused at her question. "It's killing you that Graham beat you on the fancy entrance invitation." He was caught, scratching behind his ear in embarrassment.

"Perhaps, but I may yet rally for I intend to have you in my arms all evening and everyone in the place is about to go mad with jealousy." The seduction in his voice sent warmth radiating through her and Emma watched him take her all in again. This dress was everything Emma had wanted, and had actually left him speechless, which she knew was a very rare happening with Killian.

"The question is… will you?" Emma asked as she inched closer until her lips were just a breath away from his, and as he looked about to devour her, she stepped back, pulling his hand along with her and smiling. "Drinks first, heat later." The low rumbling emanating from his chest could have been a laugh or a growl. It was likely a little of both, but still he followed into the thick of the Spring Fling.

"Who planned this monstrosity?" Mary Margaret asked, not bothering to hide her disdain for the décor. The hotel itself was really nice, and the space was elegant on it's own, but Mary Margaret had a point – whatever planning committee was in charge of this had brought their own decorations to emphasis the spring element and it added a tacky, undesirable aura to the whole event.

"I once went to a dance in a Kentucky public school and it was like the Ritz compared to whatever papier-mâché… _thing_ that is."

"That sounds like a story!" Ruby said as she clapped her hands together. And it did, seeing as Belle was a New England girl through and through. How had she ended up in Kentucky? There had to be more to it than chance.

"You know how all second grade classes go through that phase where you get a pen pal? Well my class was coupled with a class in a small town down there."

"And you never lost touch?" Emma said more shocked than judgmental. That was quite a friendship because she'd never known anyone who saw those pen-pal friendships through.

"Nope. We both had a love of _Magic Tree House_ and Disney movies, and even then I knew those weren't friendship qualities to throw away. She was a real fish out of water though, thought she was a mermaid for like the first five years we spoke, and she might actually be. She goes to U Hawaii now spends all day swimming with dolphins and sunning on the beach. Not exactly your typical Kentucky fare." Well that certainly didn't sound like a bad way to spend one's times. Seemed only fair that after a life in Kentucky, one got to live on the beach soaking up the sun.

"I like her already, and more than the idea of her, I like Hawaii, so if you ever make a surprise trip to visit her, keep that in mind," Ruby said as they all finally were waited on by a bartender. Once equipped with their liquid back up, the band decided to make for their table. It was assigned seating, and they had managed to score a table together through some deft maneuvering from David. The only problem was that they were smack in the middle of the entire floor, so as Emma took her seat she couldn't help thinking that there would really be no escaping this place.

"In a matter of hours, this segment of our evening will be over, and I promise to make it up to you that we had to sit through this," Killian whispered in her ear and Emma felt his hand come around her seat. She sighed and leaned back against him, wanting the connection. Already the unease about their surroundings was fading.

"So if you become Spring Fling Royalty, what does your title get you? Are we talking free food at the cafeteria for the rest of the year, or just a stupid plastic crown?" Will's question was less surprising to Emma now that she knew the man a bit better. He was a good person, but prone to a little bit of thieving, especially when it came to food in the dining hall. He had strong beliefs that the prices were, and she was quoting, _'fucking bonkers,'_ and that one should be able to eat their fill at every meal if they were already paying tuition.

"The latter for sure. I can't think of many people who would be as tempted by the first part as you though, mate." Killian teased, but Emma had watched her boyfriend foot the bill for Will more times than she could count, knowing that Will was on a scholarship that wasn't as extensive as Killian's and that he was trying to cover the rest of the cost of school on his own so as not to burden his family. This teasing was more a means to later help Will out without the guy feeling uncomfortable, and Emma loved that her boyfriend understood people well enough to help them in ways that didn't make them feel helpless.

"Alright babe, well there goes any drive I had to get you a crown." Belle slapped at Will's arm playfully but she clearly found it funny.

"We are not exactly pro-monarchy here. Remember who we're friends with." Emma groaned and stuck her hands out, pleading with Belle not to bring up that word. She'd only just started to leave it behind, as people were focusing on new things with graduation looming. She didn't want the cycle to start all over again. "I was talking about how active Mary Margaret's been in campaigning for the upcoming election, jeez Emma."

Belle absolutely hadn't meant Mary Margaret, but still the group laughed, for it was kind of funny how abhorrent Emma found the recognition across campus. She was a strange kind of person to hate the limelight and only want a few close friends, yet the people she'd chosen largely felt the same way, so at least she was in good company.

The night went on, what with dinner and more drinking until finally the dancing commenced. In minutes, the entire atmosphere was transformed, and Emma couldn't help the eye roll that came at the predictability of the dance floor. Emma was in the grips of some flashbacks from the homecoming dance but it was somehow made worse because everyone was dressed so formally. Each crazy display was only made more ridiculous by evening gowns and tuxedos.

"There are some moments when I realize how ready for graduation I am, and this is one of them." Ruby said with unrestrained disgust in her voice. "All in favor of denying a degree to anyone who thinks that's sexy?" Ruby asked as she waved over to some blonde girl dropping it to the ground in the middle of a slow song.

"Agreed," Gwen said immediately and clinked her glass against Ruby's.

"Perhaps we should show them all how it's done, love?" Killian whispered low in Emma's ear and she couldn't help but smile.

"Sure, but if you try to drag me into the thick of that, I will never forgive you. We stay firmly on the outside periphery." Killian chuckled low as he stood, extending his hand. Emma followed his lead, and didn't need to look around to see that the rest of the table was going to make for the same area. It was just this unspoken thing, where Killian and Emma went, the friends were almost certain to follow.

The DJ was pretty good, and another hour pretty much flew by when she was in Killian's arms, but eventually they needed a break, and Killian made his excuses that he needed just a moment away. Emma was a little surprised, but then noticed that the other guys had all done pretty much the same thing to her friends. Now left with Belle, Mary Margaret, Ruby and Gwen, Emma was intrigued. She was too smart to think Killian didn't have something up his sleeve.

"Okay, so what are the chances that this is some sort of planned gesture as opposed to the bathroom break Will just made it out to be?" Belle asked and Mary Margaret responded.

"A million to one. David has a look, and whenever I see that I know he and Killian are up to something."

"Ladies and gentleman," the call from the band setup on the other side of the dance floor had the girls all turning to find August Booth at the microphone. "Tonight we have a special treat for you guys. A song from the Captains of… well damn near every sport we have at this school. Gentleman."

"You're kidding." Ruby said, but Emma couldn't turn to look at her friend because she was completely transfixed as Killian came to the front of the stage.

"How are we all doing tonight?" He asked coolly and the room erupted in cheers. He supplied one of those lopsided grins and Emma felt her heart clutch in her chest. Whatever was about to happen was for her, she knew that as his eyes found hers in the crowd. "Good. Now, for the next few moments, we ask you all a favor. Humor us and pretend that this tribute to the ladies in our life isn't horribly cheesy and amateurish." There was another cheer as Killian grabbed a guitar, David stood behind the keyboard, Graham stepped behind the drums, Will grabbed another guitar and Lance appeared to be on bass.

"Wait, can any of them actually play?" The song began, and it was off to a great start, sounding pretty damn good for a group of guys who weren't actually in a band.

"I guess so. But what's this song?" Only when Killian sang the first of the words did Emma realize what it was.

 _Girl, you know it's bad when you do that but you don't care  
Holdin' out exactly what I want but you won't share  
And I've never had a taste before but now you've got me wantin' more_

The song was almost unrecognizable aside from the lyrics, for all the bubbly pop of it was gone and replaced with a strictly rock feel, but it was definitely their song, the song from that first night of meeting.

"Wait, that's the song you were singing! The one Killian now has as his ringtone!" Mary Margaret said and Emma nodded, unable to contain her smile.

"I know this is kind of your moment, Emma," Ruby said, "But I think it bears announcing that my boyfriend is getting laid tonight. Who knew I had a thing for bad boy musicians?" Ruby was tracking every motion of Graham's with her eyes hungrily.

"I think you just have a Graham thing," Gwen replied.

The song went on, and all along Emma watched in amazement as her boyfriend wowed a crowd with his stage persona. Of course he was great at this, she knew he would be, but the fact that it was all for her? That was easily the best part. The thoughtful intensity that Killian had in spades was an incredible turn on, and she was torn between wanting to enjoy the song, and wanting it to be over so she could drag him out of here and find that hotel room he'd booked for the night.

As the last bars of the song sounded through the room, Killian and the guys took a bow to the rowdy cheers of their peers before hoping off the stage and heading over.

"I'd say the dance is over." Belle's statement was quickly agreed to and as Killian stepped before Emma with a shy smile, running his hand through his hair she felt the world was damn near perfect.

"You are a hopeless romantic, Captain." His gaze was fueled with desire, but still he remained controlled.

"You bring out the best in me, Swan." She moved forward, pulling at the lapel of his jacket so he came down closer to her. She whispered her need low in his ear.

"And now _you_ need to bring me somewhere private, unless you're cool with the whole school watching how much I liked your show." It was a way to provoke him that worked, for of course Emma would never want that, but it had them moving quickly, with only minimal checking to see if anyone paid them any mind. No one did, and so Emma and Killian made their way up to their floor and away from the festivities. As they walked into the room, Emma was surprised to see how big it was. This was a suite, and a nice one at that.

"Killian, what is all this?" Emma asked as she felt his hands come around to hug her from behind.

"It's our sixth month anniversary, love. I had to do something special." Emma turned around to face him confused.

"No it's not. Our anniversary is next week." Killian shook his head, the smile on his face sending heat coursing through Emma.

"Six months ago today I stumbled across a siren in the shower. That was the start of this as far as I'm concerned, love." He kissed her and Emma felt herself melting into it, pulling him closer so they were flush against each other.

"Why are you like this? You're so sweet, and you're always spoiling me with grand gestures. Not that I mind really." Emma said as she pulled back and Killian grinned, with one side of his smile ticking up just slightly more.

"I don't intend to ever let you go, and this is my way of showing you that I'm in this for the long haul." His hands found the bare back of her dress and Emma felt zings of pleasure coursing through her at the contact. She wanted the clothes between them to disappear, but she also wanted to let him take the reigns, and see what else he had in store. What she found stole her breath away, for in the middle of the suite's dining room there was a set up much like the picnic Emma and Killian had shared on their first date. Everything from the champagne, to the grilled cheese, right down to the same blanket was there and the furniture was pushed to the side of the room for them to sit on the ground.

"Emma, would you care to join me for… well I guess second dinner?" Emma laughed and nodded, sitting down on the grown after kicking off her heels. She reached for the plates and the food, getting some for her and Killian as he popped the champagne and poured them each a glass.

"So what should we toast to? Six more months?" Killian growled at that, pulling Emma into his side and Emma laughed low, knowing she'd succeeded in riling him up a bit. "I'm just kidding. How about to the future and being together." Killian looked thoughtful at that, like he wanted to say more but he held back.

"To our future together." The glasses clinked together and they each took a sip.

"Does this suite come with a microwave by any chance?" Killian looked a little confused at Emma's question.

"I'm sure it does somewhere. There's a kitchen just over there."

"Good. While I love this second dinner, I'm kind of craving something else right now." Now understanding made it's way into Killian's features, and he was clearly happy with the change of pace.

"Is that so, love?" His hands came forward, running along her waist and finding the spot behind where her dress was open. She pulled him down for a kiss, and their hands were both on each other, but where she was making progress, pushing off his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt, there was less productivity on his side. "Emma, I hate to speak ill of this dress, but I cannot figure out how to get you out of it."

"Yeah, that's probably going to require standing." With that Emma got up and reached around to slide the zipper down, but Killian was up in an instant, stilling her hands.

"Allow me. I've been dreaming of this all night." Emma hummed with satisfaction as her dress came finally came off, slinking to the ground, she turned around and he closed the space between them, bringing her against him. "Better than I could have ever imagined," he marveled, as he looked her over. She hadn't been able to wear a bra with the dress, and Killian was a bit preoccupied with that, his hands coming to give her breasts attention that they so desperately wanted. Emma pushed the shirt that he was still wearing off, taking his ministrations from them for just a moment, but then he was back, driving her a little bit mad in the process.

"You've expressed a certain hunger, Emma, but I hate to presume what exactly you want. So I need you to tell me."

"You inside of me, ASAP. We can do that slow seduction you're so good at later." She saw a bit of hesitation in his eyes until she nipped at his bottom lip and heard him growl. In seconds she was against the wall, boxed in, his hard body on hers and the friction was simultaneously tantalizing and not enough. "Lose the pants, Jones." Emma said her voice filled with undeniable lust and he grinned, following her orders.

"Now, love?" Emma ground out the words as his hands trailed lower, against the seam of the scrap of lace that was now their only barrier.

"I think I was pretty clear, Killian." But his smile only got bigger as his fingers moved past the fabric, and brushed against her clit. Emma widened her stance automatically. "Killian, I said-" He covered her mouth with a kiss as one finger thrust into her while his thumb swirled against her clit.

"You said you wanted me inside of you, yes?" Emma nodded. "That's what I've done, Emma. If you wanted something else you should have been a little more explicit." Not one to complain when someone was making her feel so good, Emma felt herself giving over to the pleasure he was bringing forth so quickly, and she was so close to mindless with wanting a release, that she moaned when he moved to his knees, forcing her legs wider apart.

"Killian!" She said as he ran his tongue against her slit through the panties and he hummed against her, bringing her legs around his shoulders.

"Much as I like these, I need to give you your quick fuck, aye Emma?" Then he ripped the flimsy material, despite how much it had cost, and assured her he'd buy her some replacements before setting his mouth on her and causing her already incredibly sensitive core to pulsate with need. Her hands were trying to gain some sort of purchase from the wall, but there was nothing to hold onto and she simply went along with the ride until he'd shattered her, giving her that sensational orgasm she'd wanted since first seeing him in the tux earlier.

"That's a good girl," he said as he came to stand with her again, lifting her up and urging her legs to wrap around his waist. "Now let me hear you." He certainly got his wish when he pushed in, thrusting deep and hard and causing Emma to contend with desire all over again. They moved so well together, and Emma heard herself demanding he give her more, harder, faster and each time he accommodated, letting go his own string of curses until they both reached their peak and let perfection overtake them.

Catching her breath still, Emma ran a hand across his cheek and kissed him lightly. She was in awe of the man before her, who was so unafraid of the love coursing between them and what anyone thought. All he seemed to care about was her, and giving her what she wanted. He treated her like a princess, but never did he hold her on a pedestal. He saw her, knew who she was even when at times she struggled to see herself. Not for the first time Emma wondered if they hadn't been made to meet and fall in love. If ever a destiny had been written in the stars, she thought it must have been the two of them. She smiled at that, lost in her thoughts.

"What crossed your mind right there, love?" He asked as he brought her hands up and kissed each wrist with care.

"Just your average corny musings on true love." He shook his head and ran his hands along her arm.

"I don't believe that corny applies to us love. Too much charm and smarts between us to descend to such a level. We simply are, Emma, and whatever we may be is the best part of my world." Her heart fluttered in her chest as it always did when he said things like this.

"You love me a lot, Jones. In case you were thinking differently." He laughed at that as he scooped her up into his arms, pulling a surprised yelp from her. As he walked through the suite to the bedroom he responded.

"You know how I know you love me just as much?" She shook her head. "You wanted me more than grilled cheese."

"I would give up grilled cheese for the rest of my days if I got to have you with me." He moaned at that as he lay her down on the soft down blankets and crawled above her.

"Talk dirty to me like that, and we'll never make it out of this bed again." She giggled as he leaned down for another kiss revving her up again. Honestly, to Emma, that didn't sound like such a bad prospect and she intended to hold him to it to the best of her ability.

 _ **Post-note: Okay so I had to have another performance even if I did it in 'Steady' recently, but you know what, I am happy to keep writing cute serenades in public places with this couple. I mean maybe if I write it in enough fics, I can will it into happening on the show, and imagine how wonderful it would be! Anyways, hope you guys liked it, and I am so thankful for all the wonderful feedback. I have a few chapters left (maybe around five) for this story, and will hate to see it end, but knowing me, it'll get 10 epilogues in the coming months. I never like to see a happily ever after end. Thanks for reading, and hope you guys have a great weekend!**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N: This chapter is the first one told from Killian's POV in 'Like You Do.' I have had numerous people ask for a chapter from his perspective and thought this was a good time to include it. That being said, I could be convinced to do another in the remaining chapters. It starts with the tail end of one of his baseball games and then includes happy fluff and morning after smuff with Emma and Killian. And of course, fear not, so many internal thoughts about how much Killian loves Emma. Hope you guys enjoy!**_

It wasn't normal protocol on many baseball teams, to have the shortstop join in on the pitcher/catcher talks, but Killian had never been a normal player, and this had never been a normal team. David was currently trying to close out the game, and was three strikes away from clinching the top spot in the impending playoffs. This was their last year, and they wanted to make it all the way. To do that, David needed to deliver.

"This prick is getting inside your head, Dave, don't let him do that." David nodded but Killian could see that it still wasn't connecting. He scanned the crowd, hoping Mary Margaret was still in her spot beside Emma, and she was there. "Your girl is here, mate, so if you have to, do it for her. Make it a duel for her love or something, wherever you need to go in your head, but this is your moment. Let's do this." With that, Killian moved back to his spot, just feet away from David and looked on as his co captain lined up the pitch and delivered, a perfect fast ball, right in the pocket and the crowd was on their feet, no one louder than Emma and Mary Margaret.

The next pitch came in – swing and a miss. Two down, bases loaded, and this was the moment of truth. David committed, sent out the pitch and the ball was hit. It should have flown past him, should have been at least a single, but it was like time slowed down just enough for Killian to hold it off. He stared at the ball, caught in his glove as the stands erupted and his teammates swarmed him, with David reaching him first. It was an amazing feeling, getting their team to the playoffs, but it would never compare to the one thing that truly mattered in his life.

Looking back up in the stands his eyes met Emma's who was cheering like a real fan and he couldn't help but grin at her. Her being there, that was the real win in his life. He didn't need the glory of taking a team that had never done well to some benign victory. In her green eyes, he saw the future he would give anything to have. For now though, he had to hold off. He was still a Captain, and Captains didn't walk off the field to drag their girl friends to some private corner when they had an obligation to their team and their coaches to see this through to the end. Still it was tedious to have to wait first on the field and then in the locker room where they had their pep talks for the impending games. His life was about to get even busier than it had been in the regular season, and that was less than desirable.

"You as over these locker room meetings as I am?" David asked and Killian nodded, appreciating that his best mate understood the situation. Both of them had always given a hundred percent to this team, and they wanted to see all of that hard work through to the end, but damn if it didn't just all seem so trivial. They were mere weeks from graduating, and then the world was theirs to sink or swim in. No one cared if you won a trophy in division two baseball. It certainly wasn't going to convince Emma to marry him.

His heart started pounding harder than it had been throughout all of the game before, as it did each time he thought about asking her. It was too soon, way too soon, and he knew that. Even if Emma was in love with him, she had certain goals that she needed to address before committing to something like that out right. She was heading to graduate school at Boston University come September, and, if she signed on for an intensive winter session, would be graduating the following May.

For Killian, though, it was different. He'd known after meeting her only once that he was in love with her, and he'd felt at the end of their first date three years later that she was the one. No other woman would ever compare to his Swan, and he would do whatever it took to secure that she was always by his side. If that meant waiting until she was ready, it was a small price to pay.

Finally, nearly an hour later, the team was free to do what they pleased with the remainder of their Saturday, and all Killian could think was that he wanted to find –

"Nice game you had there, Captain." Killian turned to find Emma leaning against the wall by the entrance to the sports complex, and without words he stalked over to her and pulled her against him, bringing his lips down to hers for a kiss. She wrapped her arms around him, her fingers running through his hair and against his back sending any thoughts of his duty to the team or the future scattering. All there was now was Emma.

"Do you want to know the best part?" He asked as he pulled away. Emma nodded, clearly very interested in his experience. Killian held her hand in his, intertwining their fingers. "The best part was my lovely girlfriend cheering me on. You're a bloody distraction, but in the best way." Emma smiled but there was a hint of anxiety in her features.

"Was I really distracting? I don't want you to –" Before she could continue with whatever crazy words came next, Killian kissed her again, just as demanding as before, and he loved that Emma gave in just as swiftly. She was always so responsive, always just as desirous as he was, so that when they were together, every time there were fireworks.

"You are perfect Emma. I like having you close. I like having you where I can see you." She smiled at that, and the sight made Killian's heart skip.

"I hate to interrupt," David said from behind them, causing Killian and Emma to turn to see his best mate and Mary Margaret. "But we were thinking of hitting Patty's tonight and skipping the party at Kappa."

"Swan?" She shook her head and raised her hand as if surrendering.

"Don't look at me. You won the game, you get to decide." Killian considered for a moment.

"I rather like the idea of an evening with our friends and a pint over another drunken party." Emma gave a sigh of relief, and Killian couldn't hold back the laughter that came from seeing her reaction.

"Oh thank God. Not that I wouldn't have gone, but I hate frat parties."

"Oh trust me, we know." David's words were in jest of course, but they were still true. Both Emma and Mary Margaret had countless times articulated their lack of interest in such expeditions, and to be honest, they'd never really appealed to Killian either, beyond the fact that he always got to drink for free.

The afternoon went by much as they typically did on Saturdays when the team played at home. Before going out and being surrounded by people once more, Killian sought out a way for he and Emma to have a little time to themselves. Today's means of securing such solitude was a walk through the green house and then out in the pastures.

"You know what's weird?" Emma began, "I have never really known any of the kids studying agriculture. I know some of the veterinary school kids, but there are students here who go to four years of classes about plants, and crop cycles."

"There are not many of them left. Most of them are in some sort of interdisciplinary major. You know David started freshman year thinking he was going to be a tree surgeon." Killian delivered the joke so believably that Emma gaped at him.

"You're kidding." The mask he'd been wearing crumbled and he nodded.

"Aye love, I'm teasing. But whoever has chosen this course of study, I feel indebted to them. Because they've given us this." Emma nodded as they both looked around the greenery in the outdoor garden. Spring was definitely here now, and all around there were flowers in bright colors scattered amongst patches of varying grass. There were a few other students milling about, some working on soil samples and tending to the plants themselves, but they weren't intrusive.

"You have a gift, you know." Emma's words were a little random, but Killian poured on the charm, just to watch the sarcastic smile he knew Emma would give him in return.

"I have many gifts love, as you well know." Emma rolled her eyes but still brought him down for a quick kiss before pulling back.

"The gift I was referring to is about your knack for finding the beauty in what other people miss. The observatory, this green house, me…" Killian stopped walking and pulled Emma back into him, watching as her eyes grew wider when she they were chest to chest.

"You were never missing or hidden, love. I've always seen you, and I always will." She licked her lips, and Killian tracked the motion, barely able to restrain himself from kissing her again.

"I know, and I love you for that." Giving in, Killian kissed her lightly.

"I love you for everything that you are, Emma. Never forget that." This time it was Emma who pulled him back, wanting so much more than their being out in the open could allow, but with a groan and a promise that they could return to her room straight away, he managed to convince the love of his life to hold off just a little longer.

…

Killian had always been an early riser. All his life, the sun had risen and he had too, but lately, he'd been sleeping in later and later on Sundays. The reason for that? His Emma was not a morning person and Killian would rather spend hours more in bed so he could hold her than put any distance between them.

Take this morning for instance. He'd been up nearly an hour already, but he'd hardly moved an inch, not wanting to disturb the vision before him. Though Killian knew Emma had been letting more and more of her guard down as the weeks went on, there were still few moments when she appeared as peaceful as she did in sleep. Her golden hair fell all over the place on the pillow, her hands were always wrapped around him, and sometimes, like right now, her mouth curled up in what was almost a smile. Killian couldn't help but kiss her temple as he tried to settle himself back down and think about everything that was coming.

Certainly now he had more games to prepare for, but they also had the typical run of the mill graduation fan fare, like a spring concert and the week-long pilgrimage to Boston all the seniors made as the school prepared for the big celebration. Then the day would be here, sooner than he could even grasp, when college would be over, and when the rest of his life would be staring him in the face.

"It's hard to sleep when your bedmate is thinking so loud." Emma's mumbled words beside him pulled a grin to Killian's face.

"Is that so?" She moved closer to him finally opening her green eyes that still looked a little dreamy.

"Yes, it is. What can I do?" Just the fact that Emma wanted to be there for him if there was a problem felt like enough, especially since there wasn't really a problem to be faced.

"Oh you know me, Swan. Considering the meaning of life, grappling with theories on time and space." Emma laughed and shook her head.

"You're thinking about graduation and what comes after this."

"Why ask if you already know?" Emma considered his question for a moment.

"Maybe I like the cute little ways you try to deflect." Killian grumbled a little bit and she kissed him lightly. "Or maybe I want to remind you that I'm here and we can talk about anything if you want to."

"I was thinking about the future, love." Killian ran his fingers through her blonde hair and watched as she shivered lightly from the touch.

"Are you nervous?" She asked.

"Will you be with me?" She nodded, a small smile coming back to her lips. "Then no, Emma. I'm not nervous. As long as we're together, my future looks pretty damn good."

"You know what all your sweet words do to me, Killian." The sultry tone of her voice in that moment, made any control that Killian had been grappling with this morning slip, and as he watched heat grow in Emma's gaze, he couldn't help the surge in his own wanting.

"Just a happy side effect, I assure you, for I'd say them anyways." That was enough to have his Emma straddling over him, her blonde hair falling around like a curtain over part of her face.

"You might be the only guy alive charming enough to make sweet words sound as hot as when you talk dirty to me." Killian ran his hands underneath the cotton t-shirt she'd been wearing to sleep and reveled in the way her breaths grew more labored as he made his way up her stomach to her breasts.

"I'm definitely the only guy who'll be making you hot from now on, Emma." She nodded, whether or not she'd meant to, for she was a little distracted with his ministrations. "Isn't that right, love?"

"Oh you wanted an answer outright? I assumed this was a rhetorical question." The playful she tossed his way was the last straw, and before she could resist, Killian had flipped their positions. "But yes, you're the only guy. Just you."

"I love you, Emma." She ran a hand across his cheek.

"I know you do. It's not like you're trying to hide it." He grinned, a wicked thought coming to his mind, about how he could flip those words around on her.

"Neither of us hides from the other, love." Quickly, and with only minimal assistance from Emma, he stripped the shirt off of her and left her in only her panties before him. He kissed her passionately as his hands came to remove this last bit of fabric separating them, but he pulled back just as she was starting to get warmed up. Kissing down her neck, he made his way to her breasts, taking one of her pert nipples into his mouth and pulling a moan from her. Her hands moved to his hair to keep him there, as her legs seemed to understand his desire to rid her of the last of her clothing. Once the offending garment was removed, he moved to her other breast as one of his hands forced her legs farther apart, and the other trailed to her waiting sex.

"Killian!" She said as his thumb grazed her clit while two fingers thrust inside together. Her hips bucked up to meet his fingers absentmindedly and he grinned, pulling back from her breast.

"I'll always reward you for letting me in, love. For letting me see all of you." With that the kissed lower, his own desires pitching to the surface. He was hard and aching for release himself, but none of that mattered with Emma left unsatisfied. Even if he knew she would keep her promises, even if he knew that she loved him as much as he loved her, he liked to have just a little insurance. Giving her the most exquisite pleasure seemed a very good inducement for her to stay after all.

When he pulled her up slightly to gain access to her sex, and when he swiped his tongue against her, Emma writhed with pleasure. She was just about there, at that mindless point where one toed the line between pleasant pressure and orgasmic relief. With just a few flicks of his tongue, the tension in her snapped, and she cried out his name as she shattered. Still Killian wasn't done. He was hungry for more of her, absolutely determined to remind her that she was his just as he would always be hers.

"Killian, I can't." He growled and the vibrations had Emma moaning again.

"You can and you will. Let me give you this, please." The slight begging seemed all Emma needed and her head tossed back, her hands clutching at the blanket on the bed. Killian would love to see her eyes as she chased another climax, but he knew soon enough he could watch the glint of light that only came when she was in the throws of passion. This time though, it was about Emma.

"I need more," she said and Killian gave it to her by using his hands along with his tongue, inciting Emma to cry out again. " _Fuck_ , that's so good, just like that." The pride that filled his chest at hearing Emma's praise fueled him further until finally he claimed another of her orgasms and finally pulled away.

"What do you need now, Emma?"

"Just you." His whole body was humming with anticipation as he slid into her and allowed himself a moment to feel, not for the first time how absolutely perfect they were together. She fit him like a glove, and the breathy little sighs that she made as she waited for him to set the pace set him on fire. When he was moving against her, she met him thrust for thrust as she demanded his lips on hers. It was overwhelming and fantastic, but too soon he was reaching his breaking point. He used his thumb to swirl around her clit and Emma broke the kiss on a moan.

"Let go, Emma."

"Come with me and I will." He groaned out and did exactly that, mesmerized for a long time afterwards by the flush that always crept across her body in the aftermath of sex. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, and she was smarter than he could ever hope to be himself. Her kindness knew no bounds, and her passion was something truly remarkable. Emma Swan might not have been perfect, for everyone had flaws, but she was perfect for him.

"Have you given any more thought to your living arrangements once we get to Boston in the fall?" Emma nodded.

"Mary Margaret, Belle and Ruby all want to find a place together in the city." Killian nodded, assuming that would be the case.

"What do you want, love?"

"I want to be close to you." He smiled.

"That's a given, Swan. Just try and shake me." Emma bit her lip, now looking a little worried.

"You're not mad, are you?" She no doubt meant about them not moving in together.

"No, love, I'm not mad. I'm in this for the long haul, and I can wait as long as it takes."

"I think a year should do it." He smiled at that.

"I'm going to hold you to that." Emma snuggled closer to him and smiled once more.

"See that you do, _Captain_." He groaned, so tempted to keep her in this bed all day, but Killian also knew that the rest of their time on this campus, and at this point in their lives, was limited. They should be making the most of every moment, and that was what he intended to do right now. Rising from the bed, he looked at a questioning Emma and smirked.

"I know you're trying to lure me back into bed, love, but I have a plan for today, and I don't think you'll want to miss it." She got up too, and Killian pushed down the rush of lust that coursed through him at seeing her naked. She walked straight up to him, kissed him lightly and smiled.

"Where you lead, I will always follow." Maybe that was true, but so was the reverse, for Killian would follow her to the ends of time and space if it only meant another moment with his lovely Swan.

 _ **Post-Note: Loved writing this chapter, because fluffy Killian POV's are some of my favorites to explore. Now the question is, did you guys like it? Tell me what you guys are thinking, and what else you'd like to see from this story. There's only so much time left in their school year and I would love to insert as many of the tropes you guys like as I can in the remaining chapters. As always, thanks for reading, and hope you're all having a good week!**_


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: This chapter finds the gang all at their schools last weekend bash before finals. There is a carnival and a concert and a slew of other senior activities. Adorable Ferris wheel moment for Emma and Killian as they go to the carnival, and a girls versus guys battle at the fair games. Expect lots of feels, just in time for the finale tonight!**

Walking through the quad at twilight with Killian and her friends, Emma couldn't keep the childlike excitement from her voice. They were on their way to the yearly carnival that the school threw every year on its annual Spring Weekend. Started to give students one last chance to enjoy themselves before finals, the weekend included all sorts of sponsored events from the campus officials, including a concert, but all Emma could think of was the fried dough and a Ferris wheel.

"Okay, Emma, love you, but you are kind of freaking me out with this level of enthusiasm. What is with all the carnival love?" Ruby asked, genuinely curious. Emma shrugged.

"I don't know, I just love them. The lights and the food, and the games. It's so unlike any other day, you know?" She felt Killian's hand tighten as it held hers so she looked up at him, only to find an intensity in his eyes that stole her breath away.

"We'll make it a day to remember then, love." Emma smiled at that and leaned into him. Sure, she could say something extremely corny like 'every day with you is a day to remember,' but a girl had to have some limits, and knowing what lay ahead of them, she was entirely sure they'd be getting enough cheesy lines from Killian and David as soon as they hit the fair ground. Emma was of course proved right within five minutes of being there, for as soon as they made their way to the petting zoo attraction, the two friends devolved into a whole host of jokes.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Killian in animal form. This is Barnaby. He is easily the laziest shit of a pig that has ever lived, and leaves his dishes in the sink every damn day." Dave's snotty tone had Emma covering her mouth, trying to hold back her laughter.

"And this is Dave's spirit twin, aptly named Cecilia. She is a nag and, as you can all see, a literal mother hen incapable of relaxing even for one moment." Belle pulled at Emma's sleeve with worry in her eyes and whispered.

"Are they okay? These are kind of weirdly specific insults to be throwing." Emma nodded and looked to Mary Margaret who was likewise seeing the humor.

"Last night, Emma and I went to the baseball house to find these two in the midst of what appeared to be a fight over these mentioned dishes. However, upon further inspection, it was more like a bizarre feud between an old married couple."

"Exactly. If fights between married couples included one of them in a headlock until the other admitted defeat." Belle looked between Mary Margaret and Emma like everything they had said was crazy, but both girls just shrugged. David and Killian were best friends, but that didn't mean they were completely understandable. Bromances worked very differently than your average female friendship.

"I think Scarlet would be a goat. My aunt had a goat when I was a kid, and that thing used to eat anything and everything." Graham's words made sense, and Will's response was just to shrug and agree that it sounded like him.

"So that leaves Graham as a llama, miniature pony, or a cow," Dave concluded. As the guys seemed to consider, Ruby rolled her eyes, grabbing Graham's hand and pulling him past the animals.

"Absolutely not, we are not standing here assigning ourselves animals," she yelled over her shoulder as they walked towards the rest of the fair. Meanwhile Killian moved over to Emma and whispered.

"She was just upset we were going to make her boyfriend a cow." Emma shook her head but couldn't hold back the smile.

"You guys are so weird sometimes." Killian kissed her cheek and took her hand in his.

"Aye, but you still love me, Emma." She rolled her eyes but didn't correct the statement. She had never been a liar and she certainly wasn't going to start now.

"That may change if we don't find some fried dough in the next five minutes." The seriousness that washed over his expression was Emma's only hint of what was to come, which was Killian picking up Emma and throwing her over his shoulder as he broke out into a very speedy walk towards the food on the far side of the grounds. For a moment she was so stunned that he'd done this, she couldn't react, but soon enough she was hitting his back to let her down. Hell she must look ridiculous, but he remained undeterred, not dropping her back down until they were at the fried dough line, and even then he begged pardon from their fellow students so they could cut to the front of the line.

"Can I help you?" A middle-aged woman with a mean looking mug prattled on and Killian looked at her as if she had his life in her hands.

"I need two funnel cakes as quickly as you can manage." The woman raised a brow at the theatrics so Killian waved to Emma. "I love this woman, and she has very seriously threatened to retract her love without said fair food, and I am verging on the very realest desperation." Emma bit her bottom lip to keep from smiling as the woman looked over to her and shot her a look of pity.

"Is this true?" Emma shrugged and the woman looked between them once more. She prepared the treats and handed them to Killian who pulled out his money to pay her, only the price seemed low enough that Killian brought it up.

"Hers is on the house for having to put up with you. Next!" She called past Killian and that was the last straw. Emma devolved into laughter so hard she had to hold her stomach, and many of their peers in line had a good laugh too. Killian looked shocked at the woman's response.

"You know, Swan, I don't think she liked me very much." That only set Emma laughing again but he handed her the fried dough that had been procured and that laugh turned to a happy sigh of pleasure at the sticky sweet dessert.

"I shouldn't like you either. I mean seriously, I was kidding, not throwing down the gauntlet."

"Two things. First, I love a challenge as you well know, Swan. And second, you enjoyed yourself, admit it." She had enjoyed herself, and it had certainly added a memorable element to their carnival adventure today. In his enthusiasm, they'd lost track of their friends, but Emma suspected that had been purposeful, for he seemed in absolutely no hurry to find them again. Instead, they talked about their upcoming finals and the still remaining baseball games as they finished their food. Once done, they walked towards the game stands, where they easily located the others who were notably divided. The boys were fighting for prizes in the games while the girls hung back skeptically. When Emma asked Mary Margaret what was going on, her friend informed her readily.

"Will has issued a challenge about who can win the most fair games and the guys are duking it out." Emma nodded but looked between her three friends, still a little confused.

"So why are you guys not playing too?"

"Male ego?" Belle added saucily and Emma grinned before turning to the guys.

"Why don't we make this interesting? Since you all seemed so sure that the only worthy opponents were each other, you wouldn't mind a girls versus guys showing. Winners get bragging rights and choice of the itinerary for Senior Week." Emma heard Mary Margaret's gasp at the thought they would risk letting the guys be in charge of that, but Emma had complete and utter faith that she and her friends could kick their asses. Killian only grinned, clearly thrilled at Emma's proposition but said nothing. Good, at least her boyfriend wasn't foolish enough to bet against them.

"Oh you're so on. I've heard you lot talking about going to that terrible tea and there isn't a chance in hell I'm going." Will's words were so final, and Emma watched as Belle stiffened a little, only now seeming enticed by the challenge before them. Will was digging himself a hole with this, but that was his problem, and it would be oh so sweet to watch him eat those words.

"Well if we were to win, you would have to attend."

"Deal," Graham said and he looked to Ruby who was the picture of cool. She gave nothing away and then turned to face Emma and whispered just loud enough for the girls to hear.

"We're going to destroy them." They all agreed to that.

"Four games, one person per team competes. Whichever team wins the most rounds are the victors." Mary Margaret's stipulation was agreed to and the games were chosen. They could not have gotten luckier in the challenges. There was ring toss, the shooting gallery, skeeball, and the dunk tank throw off.

The ring toss went to Mary Margaret, who after an entire summer spent at her grand mother's retirement village, was a wiz, leaving David in her dust. The shooting was close, but just barely slipped out of Ruby's hands thanks to an underhanded trick from Graham, who whispered something suggestive to Ruby on her final shot, throwing her off. Still, whatever he had said, Ruby wasn't angry, if anything she was buzzing with energy, eagerly awaiting the end of the challenge.

Skeeball was almost unbearable to watch, and Emma had gone so far as to tuck her face into Killian's chest when Will made a teasing comment about Belle having no chance. When Belle hit the hundred hole for every single ball, Will was shocked into silence and the smile she threw at him after was dripping in sarcasm. Her _'good luck babe'_ might as well have been a _'fuck you'_ but when Will insisted that he forfeited Belle shook her head.

"We're finishing this." That was all she said, but the fear of God was now in Will, who did absolutely terribly. Killian meanwhile looked down to Emma and asked her if she thought Belle would forgive him.

"Oh yeah. She loves him, and Will doesn't make the same mistake twice. No doubt he'll be screening his words for the sexism from now on."

"This isn't a lesson I've ever had to learn, love. There's never been a doubt that you are far and away more capable than I." Emma rose to her tiptoes and kissed him.

"That's why you get to take me home tonight. But for the record, I'm still going to kick your ass." Killian's laughter seemed to lighten the mood slightly as they moved to the dunk tank. Emma and Killian retrieved their three balls a piece and Killian stepped up to go first.

"I hope you don't mind, love. I just find you rather intimidating." Emma smiled and nodded and Killian went, landing two of the shots perfectly, dunking the poor faculty member into the water both times.

"Pretty good, Captain." She said as she took her spot to throw at the small, bulls eye covered piece that would dunk the professor. One by one, she hit the target until all three balls were gone. When she was done, there was a cheer around her and a bell going off at their stand. Emma looked at the attendant confused as the woman handed her a huge stuffed bear with the school colors on.

"You're the first person to get all three shots to hit, so you win this." Emma turned to her friends with the bear above her head, and the four of them had their sports movie moment, as if they'd won the super bowl instead of a small-time battle of the sexes. When they finally finished, Killian was waiting with a kiss and a look of pride.

"Very well done, love. I think a ride on your beloved Ferris wheel is in order." That made Emma happy, and Ruby, now set on returning to her room with Graham offered to take their stuffed trophy back to free the others up. In the end it was only Emma, Killian, Mary Margaret and David though, for Belle and Will decided that perhaps they'd had enough of the fair. Emma trusted that they would work through this sticky situation, but she thought they were right to pull away from the fray.

Darkness had long since descended on this mild Maine night, and now the fair was lit by the rides and string lights placed all over. Still Emma looked up and she could make out the specs of starlight that still lingered overhead. She hoped they'd be more visible with the height of the wheel, and was glad to find that they were once she and Killian got in their compartment together. There, wrapped up in Killian's arms warmed against the bit of a breeze, Emma felt like everything was going to be all right and that life was always going to feel this wonderful.

"So, if I might ask, love. What's really caused such a love of big spinning metal rides?" Emma didn't hesitate. Even if the story was personal, she knew it was safe with Killian.

"I never had a lot of good days in the system, but the best one I ever had, we went to a carnival at the pier. I was thirteen, and largely disillusioned. I didn't think I'd ever find a family, and I was losing hope. But that day, the other kids and I got to forget that we were foster kids. That day we were just kids. The last ride we got to go on was the Ferris wheel, I went with Rey, another girl around my age, and I told her that I wished we never had to go back. I wanted to live at the carnival." Killian's hand tightened its hold, and Emma saw some pain in his eyes at what she'd gone through. But this was a good memory and Emma could only smile when she thought about it.

"Rey said that was a terrible idea. So instead we looked up at the first star that was probably a plane in retrospect, and we wished for just ten more minutes. The next second the Ferris wheel stopped. The whole pier lost power, and we were stuck right at the top, looking out at the ocean, and everyone down below. We weren't scared, we were thrilled. Finally, after years, a wish had come true, and that one wish was enough to keep us both going." Killian smiled at the happy ending.

"How long did you get to stay?"

"A whole hour and a half. And our chaperones were so worried, they'd gotten us fried dough to try and make it better. Little did they know it was the best thing that had ever happened to us."

"And what became of Rey?"

"She was adopted a year before me. She goes to Northwestern now, and has four siblings." Emma smiled at the thought of her friend, a girl she still stayed in touch with all these years later.

"So what your telling me, is that Ferris wheels have magic?" She nodded, grateful that he wasn't making her feel stupid for believing that.

"They bring hope, which is kind of like the same thing."

"Well you've made me a believer, Swan. I too now love them." Emma kissed him lightly before pulling back and smiling.

"But not as much as you love me right?"

"Never." They went around a few more times, until finally it was their turn to depart. Killian accidentally left his jacket, so went back to grab it, and when Emma watched, he said a few words to the attendant. The man looked over to Emma and then back to Killian and nodded.

"What was that about?" Emma asked when Killian returned.

"I asked him if he'd ever heard of Ferris wheel's having magic." Emma blushed a little, looking down, but Killian tipped her chin up to look at him. "He said he had, and there was no doubt in his mind that there's more to spare."

Those words hung between them as they enjoyed another hour at the fair, but at the end of the night, when they bid farewell to Mary Margaret and David, Killian asked Emma if she'd like one more ride on the Ferris wheel. She of course answered that she would, and was surprised to see that there were very few people on the ride. They went around a few times, but on their last cycle, when they got to the top, the ride suddenly stopped.

"Sorry folks, seems we have a bit of a machinery malfunction. This may just take a few minutes." Only then did Emma notice that no one else was on the Ferris wheel, and that the carnival itself was closing out. She looked at Killian and searched his gaze.

"As I said, love, there was more magic to spare." With his words of subtle confirmation that he had in fact given her this, Emma pulled him down for a passionate kiss. In it she poured all the love and gratefulness in her heart. He was far and away the most thoughtful, precious, wonderful person she had ever met, and when they pulled apart, she felt tears stinging at her eyes. A few spilled, falling down her cheeks and Killian brushed them away.

"You make me hope, more than any Ferris wheel ever could." He smiled at her words.

"And you are the magic in my life, Emma." In the end, their magic moment lasted only ten minutes, not the full hour of her youth, but for Emma, those ten minutes were another in a series of acts that proved that there would never be another love like her one with Killian. And as long as she lived, she would never let him or the feeling she had for him go. She would always hold close the blinding truth that with him she was loved and she was wanted and in that way, he was her home.

 _ **Post-Note: I got this chapter done just under the wire, I really wanted an update before the finale and I have succeeded! Hope you guys enjoy, and that we all survive tonight. Whatever happens, just know I will be here, surrounded by fluff, but hopefully we won't be dying for it. Fingers crossed for a happy end of season!**_


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: This segment of 'Like You Do' brings us to graduation. With the party the night before, and the ceremony itself, it's a big day for this CS AU. While not as long as I originally planned, I am happy to say that's because I have two chapters left in this fic and an epilogue. Still, this in itself feels kind of like an ending in many ways. Hopefully you guys enjoy, and thanks for reading!**

 _Killian_

 _Another day, another party,_ Killian thought to himself as he walked with Emma through the center of campus on the night before graduation. It felt strange to him that those words, ones he had so often said to himself over the years, were very near behind him. Life in the world beyond this campus certainly wouldn't have the excess of party mentality, but he didn't mourn that. In fact, he rather welcomed it, especially when taking a look at the crowd around him.

All about the greens, people were a swirling mess of emotion. Some people were excited, drinking their fill, trying to celebrate their last night as students of this college by going out with a bang. It made the aura of this party on the quad that much louder and out of control. But there were also those clusters who seemed consumed with worries or regrets or reminiscing. These were the downers, rambling on about the good old days and how they were ending. In all honesty, it bothered Killian. He couldn't relate to that mindset. This wasn't an ending, it was a beginning, the start of a new life he couldn't wait to get to.

"You're doing it again," Emma said from beside him and Killian looked at her, dressed in her same yellow sundress that she'd worn at orientation. She narrowed her gaze, as if catching him the daydream was far worse a grievance than it truthfully was, but he loved it, and he loved her.

"Doing what, love?" His hands came around to hold her and she readily stepped into them, moving as if they had one mind that was just saying they should be together.

"You're thinking about the future, instead of enjoying right now." She was right, he couldn't deny that, but who could blame him really? He had so much to look forward to, the biggest thing being his life with Emma. He had no doubts that she was his future, so this next step was an exciting one. But if she wanted to live in the moment, he would give her that quintessential last night.

"Perhaps you're right love. Allow me to make amends." He took her hand, leading her away from the hustle and bustle of the party and through the lawns towards an undisclosed location.

"Where are we going?" He looked at her, seeing in her green eyes genuine curiosity. Whatever lay in store, she welcomed it and that sort of courage and faith inspired him.

"Do you trust me?" He knew that she did, but he still liked to ask, a reiteration of how far they'd come.

"Of course I do." He smiled at her response, unable to disguise how happy that still made him.

"Well, while everyone else is saying their goodbyes, I thought we might like to say ours too." They came to a stop, just before the observatory and Emma looked at him confused.

"You didn't…" Killian shook his head, knowing full well what she suspected in that moment.

"No love, no picnic tonight. But this is a part of our story, in more ways than one. Our first meeting, our first date, our first _'fuck you'_ to the man." Emma laughed heartily at that last part, but her hand squeezed his tighter. "For that, it's one of my favorite places, one I expect we'll make a pilgrimage to every once in a while just for old times sake." Emma nodded, looking up at the observatory, with a fondness until it was her who pulled him forward. They continued their journey down the path far enough to reach the cafeteria. He found it a little puzzling that she would choose this place, but he looked forward to her explanation.

"The morning after we met again, I came here, and it was the start of the best year of my life. You seeing me gave me the courage to believe that maybe I could open myself up. I made my best friend because you pushed me to not sit aside as my life was passing by me. It's truly the best gift you could have ever given me." Killian grinned, glad that Emma had Mary Margaret and now Ruby and Belle and Gwen. She deserved to be happy, and she deserved to know that she was loved. "It's also the first place I made you jealous."

"Well that's actually not true. See I've been jealous of anyone who got to talk to you for a long time, Emma." She rolled her eyes in that he loved.

"Oh right, I forgot you were kind of a stalker." They both laughed at that, but she continued on. "You were the first guy to give me flowers, a rose the morning after our date right here, and soon one date turned to many. You braved these lines for me more times than I can count, including in the middle of a blizzard. So this place will have to be on our list too."

They continued on for nearly an hour, walking around campus, identifying all the places that mattered most. The spot they'd had their fake picnic to prompt Will into talking to Belle, the fountain, the green house, the place where the fair grounds had been, her dorm. They saw it all, and marveled at how in less than a year, they'd lived all these stories, they'd done all these things. It was kind of like magic in a way, and there was no escaping how lucky they were to have had these chances.

"I kind of can't believe it's over," Emma said as they made it back to the baseball house, not caring that they were missing the party with their peers, and instead enjoying the quiet. They spent the day with the people who mattered, so tonight there was no harm in breaking away. Killian saw in Emma's eyes a bit of mistiness though, and he instantly wanted to make it better. He hated to see her hurting and he hoped she didn't have any disappointments.

"Any regrets, love? Anything you wish you'd done that you haven't?" She shook her head.

"No. It's been better than I ever could have hoped, and I'm ready for what's next. It will just be different, that's all. Sometimes I wonder if I'm ready for everything that's coming next, and then I remember that whatever happens, I'll have you, so I know I'll be okay." Killian smiled, knowing that was true. The girls had located an apartment to move into in July and less than a block away, Killian David and Graham had found a place. It was comparable distance to how school had been, and even if it was still too far for Killian, he would be patient, waiting her out until she was ready.

Despite her not wanting to pull the trigger on moving in together, Killian took pride in the fact that she considered him a permanent a fixture in her life as he found her. Now all he could think was that he wanted to take that last bit of uncertainty and that tiny spec of melancholy clinging to her person and rid her of it. Since the campus wide celebration wasn't her scene, they would celebrate on their own, here in the loft.

"You know, if we only have one last night here, we should probably make the most of it love." Killian's hands moved down her waist, grabbing the material of her dress and pushing it upwards until the feel of her smooth thigh was on his fingertips. Emma let out a breathy sigh that made him impossibly harder as she arched closer to him.

"What did you have in mind?" She asked coyly, which pulled a growl from his chest.

"I think you know exactly what I have in mind, love." She twirled around in his embrace, bearing the back zipper of the dress for him to undo and he made quick work of it, helping her discard the garment onto the floor, leaving her exposed to him in nothing but a bra and panties. It mattered not that he'd been seeing her like this for months. Every time was like the first time as far as his hunger and desire for her went. There was no denying that he'd never have his fill of her. There would never be a day when he didn't want her in all aspects of his life.

"You're staring again." Caught and unashamed, Killian ran a hand through his hair as Emma moved to unbutton his jeans, and thought he might die of pleasure when instead of stripping off his clothes, she went straight for his cock, taking it hand with a firm grip.

"You're playing with fire there, Swan." She licked her lips as her eyes met his once more.

"Talk talk talk-" Before she could say anything else, he'd ripped his shirt off over his head and set his mouth on hers in a passionate kiss. Fire was right, for the inferno coursing through him as she wrapped herself around him couldn't be contained. All he could think was to give her pleasure and to make this count. She deserved the whole bloody world and he was going to give it to her. Moving them to the bed, he tried to make good on that promise.

A keen understanding of Emma's constant calls for him to stay in the present instead of daydreaming about the future, came to him as his hands roamed across her body. Fully immersed in the ways he drove her crazy, laying kisses on her neck, to her breasts, and then lower, Killian was simultaneously at peace, and strung out on physical need for her. This constant fluctuation of pleasure and calm was what made him and Emma so good together. Lost in his ministrations and thoughts of driving her mad with lust, Killian needed a bit of reminding from his Swan to keep going past the endless tease.

"Killian, _please_." There it was, her perfectly lilting voice, filled with the throaty tones of desire, begging him for release, and he of course gave it to her over and over again. First with his fingers then his mouth. When he finally took her with his cock, her on her hands and knees, arching for better access, it was a fantastically explosive moment that mere words couldn't do justice.

Minutes, or hours later, Killian couldn't be entirely sure, while he held Emma in his arms and she ran her fingers across his arm with the lightest of grazes, she started to hum the tune of a very familiar song. The action warmed him up, as the vibrations from her chest moved through him. Closing his eyes, he let his consciousness melt into the melody that had brought them together after his many years of waiting and committed to memory just how wonderful his life truly was in this instant.

….

 _Emma_

"So remember, life is more than the journeys you take or the money you make. It's about the person you are and the good that you give to others. Thank you." The students and families in attendance at graduation all clapped for this year's speaker, an admirable woman who'd risen to the top of an international non-profit helping to feed the world's poor. She was an inspiring person, but the next speaker – well that was what Emma couldn't wait for.

"And now, I present to you our student selected orator. Killian Jones is an honors student hailing from London who majored in business and economics. He has been a captain on our baseball team for two years, and a starter for four, helping to lead the team this year to its first championship title. He has worked with local charities as a volunteer and was described during this nominating process with more kind words than any senior speaker in recent memory. Please join me in welcoming, Killian Jones." The cheers were louder now, and Emma watched as Killian shook the Dean's hand before stepping to podium. Instantly his eyes met hers, and she watched the slight bit of uneasiness in them fade away as he smiled.

"Good afternoon class of 2016, friends, family and peers. I stand before you thoroughly confused as to why anyone thought I should be speaking to you about the future. Bit of a misstep on your part I assure you, since I haven't even written a speech..." Everyone laughed at that, student and guest alike, and Emma shook her head, knowing he was just being modest. "But alas you've made your choice, there's no turning back now, and that in a way is what today represents – there is no turning back from where we are. We can't return to the start of this journey, all that we can do is move ahead, taking with us the lessons we've learned and the knowledge we've gained." Killian went on to joke about some of the things they'd all no doubt learned in classes, taking bits and pieces he'd learned from Emma and their friends about what it took to be in each major. It was a hit given that it was off the cuff, and Emma watched on so proud of him. After a while though he grew more somber, seriousness crossing his features.

"Truth is, we live in a time ruled by what's going to happen next. People speculate about the future and we are all expected to know exactly what we want, and how we plan to get there. I'm sure we've all been asked that dreaded question, what are you going to be doing in five years? In Ten? In Twenty? The truth is, it doesn't matter at least not as much as today. A beautiful woman much smarter than I who I love reminded me of that and she was right." When he looked at Emma, she couldn't help but smile, knowing that everyone around her was now staring at her. Who cared really, let them stare.

"Right now your life is happening, and if you never stop to see it, to be a part of it, it will pass you by completely. No dream is hindered by you living in the now, in fact, it's quite the opposite. So I urge all of you today to remember this – right here, in this moment, you are enough and you are ready. You have potential and talent to see you through, a gift not everyone can claim. You are at the start of a story about who you're meant to be and if you'll just give it time, it will be the one you want. But don't try to skip to the ending, or you'll miss everything that makes the whole damn thing worth-while." On that note, Killian nodded his head and stepped away. The whole graduating class and the rest of the crowd was on their feet, but Emma watched as Killian walked past his own chair, which was on an aisle like hers and came to her to kiss her softly. Everyone's whooping only got louder, but Emma didn't care, when he pulled back, they were both smiling so big she felt she might burst.

"How'd I do?" he asked with sincerity, not the charm and pomp she'd expected.

"Great, but it's not over yet." He groaned and kissed her once more before returning to his seat.

The rest of the ceremony went as was to be expected, with everyone walking across the stage to get their diplomas. She cheered for her friends as did most of the crowd, most notably Killian and David, but when it was finally her turn, Emma felt a flutter of uneasiness. This was really it – she was really graduating, all of this was really ending.

 _This is just the start of your story,_ Killian's words echoed in her head, bolstering her nerve and pushing her forward towards the stage as the announcer called her name. She crossed the stage, got her diploma to a steady cheer from people she knew and many she didn't, and happily stepped into the next phase of her life. As the ceremony wrapped, and everyone threw his or her hats into the air, Emma marveled at how she felt she belonged here, when for so long she hadn't. She found her parents in the thick of the crowd after everyone had filed out of the procession and gave them both a big hug.

"Emma, honey, we are so proud of you!" her mother said, eyes filled with unshed happy tears. Emma laughed, hoping to keep the tears from her own eyes.

"Thanks, Mom."

"Way to go kiddo," Her Dad said before looking over her shoulder. Without turning Emma knew it would be Killian. "Ah, if it isn't our senior speaker." Her father extended a hand to Killian before bringing him in for a hug.

"I didn't make too much of a fool of myself, did I?" Emma's mother rolled her eyes, and scoffed.

"Please don't pull that modest act on us, honey. We know you better than that by now." Killian grinned, bringing Liam and Elsa forward, to introduce to her parents.

"No introductions needed with this one," Emma's mother said as she hugged Liam. "He's the brother who shamelessly pretended to be lost so you could talk to Emma. The only question is how he managed to find someone like Elsa. Emma has only wonderful things to say." Elsa smiled at Emma and the four of them went on talking as Killian pulled at Emma's hand.

"Not that I'm not loving the family interaction, love, but Mary Margaret has threatened bodily harm to me if I don't get you to her during this. Something about pictures and all that good stuff." Emma groaned, but Killian insisted that he would make it up to her so she caved, going through the motions with far less pain than she'd expected. The worst part, really, was that her friends were crying, tears both of sadness and of joy.

"Guys, we are literally seeing each other in two weeks and then spending a whole month on the road together. Seriously, we'll be so sick of each other, I promise." Belle, Ruby and Mary Margaret laughed at that and agreed.

"You forgot the living together part. There's no escaping this friendship is there?" Ruby joked.

"No. You are stuck with me, and I am damn well holding you all to eternal friendship." There was an actual threatening tone in Mary Margaret's words, but there was no need for them. These were her people now, and she never wanted to lose them.

"Oh no, I know that look, that's the heartfelt Emma moment look, and I will cry if you open your mouth and say what you're thinking." Emma didn't care she spoke anyways.

"I just want to say I love you guys, and that you've all changed my life for the better. I am so lucky to call you guys my best friends and I can't wait for what happens next." Mary Margaret let out a hiccupped sob, and though Emma felt her throat close up a bit, she didn't have time to cry. Her friends and crushed her into a group hug, and it was kind of up to her to keep them upright. Seemed emotion made for terrible balance with these girls.

"You know, Killian made a great speech. It's probably the only thing that got me across that stage. I was panicking pretty bad." Belle's words as they all pulled apart were readily agreed to by Mary Margaret and Ruby and had Emma turning to see him. Standing to the side with David he was being approached by all sorts of people, some known, most strangers to congratulate him.

"He definitely has a way with words." But Emma's response seemed to not be enough, because when she looked back at her friends they were staring at her expectantly. "What?"

"So, did he ask you?" Mary Margaret sounded so excited at the prospect of whatever question he would extend to Emma.

"Ask me what?"

"To marry you," Ruby supplemented.

"No he did not ask me to marry him!" Ruby looked a little disappointed and then coughed up a twenty handing it to Mary Margaret. "Why did you think he was going to ask me that today of all days?"

"He's Mr. Grand Gesture, and that would have been cute. Besides, you're going to marry him, honey. That is the most obvious thing I think in the history of the world." At that moment, Emma and Killian's eyes met and he smiled. Yeah she really _really_ hoped they were going to do just that. Just not right this second.

"And what, you're boyfriends are all place holders for when true love someday shows up?" Emma knew she had them caught. They were just as hung up on their guys as Emma was. But before any more comments could be made, their inquiries into her future were pushed off and more pictures were taken. The afternoon flashed by in a tumult of family and friends until the moment finally came for Emma to walk to her little yellow bug and leave the place that had become her home.

"Everything okay, love?" Killian's question made her think of all the ways that her life was more than all right. She had the best friends, a wonderful family, and a man who loved her just as she was. Her love for Killian was what sparked her next idea.

"Do you trust me?" she asked, knowing she was mirroring his question last night.

"More than I trust myself." They got in the car then and drove east, until they reached the coast. Once at the beach, Emma and Killian sat upon the sands, watching the waves crash on the rocky shore.

"You're Mom would be really proud of you today, Killian. Even if I didn't know her, I definitely know that." His hold on her hand tightened and he gave a brisk nod.

"She'd have scolded me for thinking I could come up with a speech on the fly like that. Could have gone horribly wrong. But she'd also be happy about Liam and I working together." Emma smiled, excited that Liam had finally broken the news to his brother about his intention to expand their brewing company to Boston as well. "Most of all though, I think she'd be over the moon that I found you, Emma." Emma felt her face flush a little at the compliment.

"I'm pretty happy about that part too." Killian wrapped his arm around her shoulder, bringing her close and the two fell into companionable silence. As always, there was an overwhelming sense of love and safety that came with his touch, and as they looked out into the sea, Emma knew that it would always be like this. Whatever lay in store for she and Killian, they would conquer it, just as she had conquered her fear and her guardedness. Together they could do anything, and Emma was excited to see what that magic had in store for them.

 _ **Post-Note: So there we have it, graduation has come and gone, and I have so many feels because of it. I originally intended that this would be a big long chapter, and really the ending of this AU, but I have since decided differently, not wanting to let the story go. As I said before, there are three planned installments left, and as per usual, that includes a guaranteed happily ever after. The epilogue will also have a flash forward, because I love me some insight into Emma and Killian's later lives. Hope you guys enjoyed and have a great week!**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N: So, as we wind down with this story, I thought it was a cute idea to show little snapshots of their road trip, which the friends have been talking about for a long time. With that road trip though, I also wanted to have a running theme, which is Emma and Killian getting a little too carried away and swept up into each other at every step of the way. This chapter is the definition of fluffy and feel good summer time cuteness, and I hope you guys all enjoy!**_

 _Atlanta, Georgia_

After nearly eighteen hours of driving in a car over two days, Emma never would have thought she'd willingly be in another so soon, but here she was. Granted, the car she was in was a NASCAR level speedster and she was being accompanied by a professional driver to learn some tricks about how to race like this, but still, a car was a car. What prompted her to accept this for an outing instead of insisting on some more traditional sightseeing though was the simple fact that she may never again have another opportunity quite like this. So, setting aside her own personal preferences, Emma embraced the adventure, racing jumpsuit and all.

"Seatbelt is set, are you ready Emma?" Emma turned to look at their instructor for the day, Graham's cousin Flynn (where that name came from she didn't ask) and grinned. Hell yes she was ready. She'd been wondering what a hundred miles an hour felt like since she'd first gotten behind the wheel of a car. She just wasn't reckless enough to ever get close to that number. This was definitely going to be the only chance she ever got to see first hand how driving really fast felt. "Great, when you're ready."

That was all the prompting she needed to floor it, stepping on the gas with a pressure that had the vehicle accelerating faster than she could have ever expected. As they sped around the track she felt the surge of adrenaline that the professionals must get each and every time. It spiked so sharply, that the excitement and the fear were practically interconnected. Those kind of emotions though took her to a different state of being, one controlled by instinct and for a small window of time she was almost a completely different person. She was a bad ass race car driver, instead of the more normal, soon to be graduate student who she truly was. A few minutes later when it was all over and she pulled back up to the base Flynn gave her a surprised smile.

"Damn, you're a natural. Don't suppose you've got grand NASCAR dreams, do you?" Emma shook her hair out from the helmet and laughed handing it back to him.

"Definitely not. This is strictly bucket list stuff." No sooner had the words been spoken, then a pair of strong arms pulled at from behind, twirling her around and crashing her into something hard. That thing was Killian's chest, which was huffing up and down with labored breathing as if he was panicked.

"This was a terrible idea." Killian looked so pale that the laughter Emma was holding back at the impromptu twirl faded away instantly. She ran a hand over his cheek. Clearly watching her drive had been far more stressful for him than it had been for her.

"I'm okay, Killian." He let out a shaky breath and nodded but Emma had an idea of how to make the fear that lingered fully disappear. Pulling him by the driving suit he was wearing she pressed her lips to his and kissed him fiercely. Soon enough he was right there with her, caving to the pleasure and the need to be connected. Her hands tangled in his hair as he pulled her closer and if wasn't for the honking of a horn, they might not have moved apart for quite a while.

"Ya'll are moving faster than the damn cars over there!" Ruby's joke coupled with her fake twang had Emma ducking her head into Killian's chest with a little embarrassment but not really. I mean really, who could ever regret a kiss like that? They returned to the others to watch as Belle and then Mary Margaret went on their test runs too. Holding Killian's hand in hers Emma eventually asked to see if he was doing any better.

"Aye love, just promise me you'll drive far more sensibly than that." Her response was an eye roll for the implication that she would ever risk her life in such a way was truly ridiculous. He only laughed though, bringing his arms around her and holding her close. To say it felt safer than the harness they'd strapped her into in the racecar would have been cheesy… even if it was true, so Emma kept that thought to herself, at least until later.

….

 _Charlotte, NC_

Whether the owners of _Once Upon a Spine_ knew it or not, their store was maze-like in it's intensity and design. Every twist and turn through the stacks of books brought Emma and Killian further from the place that they'd started, and Emma had to wonder if they'd ever find their way back. Spread out over four floors and a vastness Emma had never seen outside of a superstore, it was truly spectacular. No wonder Mary Margaret and Belle had been so anxious to get here.

"Think Belle and Mary Margaret spent so much time in the school's library to prepare for this? I swear I've never worked so hard to find a book in my life." Emma laughed. It was an excellent point by Killian, this place might have been spectacular, but it was also overwhelming.

"Funny that we're standing in one of the largest collections of books in the country and we can't find a title that we recognize." Killian glanced over her shoulder and grinned, pulling her down the corridor further to a section that held some familiar material – Shakespeare. "I stand corrected, I think everyone in the world knows most of this."

Emma glanced at the titles on the shelf, marveling that though she recognized all the titles, she couldn't actually recall most of their plots. In fact other than a few bits from _Romeo and Juliet,_ she didn't even think she could quote the works of one of history's greatest wordsmiths. That was kind of embarrassing and she blushed at the thought. Killian of course saw this, and tipped her cheek towards him and whispered low.

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?" Emma smirked.

"Not this one, it's like a hundred degrees and we may just die of heat stroke once we return to it from the safety of this AC." Killian raised a brow.

"Exactly my point, love. Surviving this day is no greater challenge than surviving the heat between us." She shoved at his arm playfully.

"Stick with the Shakespeare, Jones." When he did exactly that she was surprised. Did all British people know this many Shakespearian turns of phrase? In the span of a minute he moved through five plays at least with quote after quote. The way his accent lilted over the words all affirming love and comparing her to the sun itself had Emma wishing they were alone together in the hotel room waiting for them across the city. Finally it got to be too much. "You win, you win. Take me here and now. I can't stand the power of your lovely words."

Emma's joke achieved its aim, which was to ignite the flame in Killian's eyes. He was on her in an instant, pushing her against the book stacks and they kissed slow at first, but moving into more and more passion. His hands roaming across her body as she arched closer to him felt as natural as breathing and they might have gone farther had it not been for a very startled elderly man and his cheeky wife.

"For the love of God, Howard, give them a break. We were just as bad once upon a time." Emma and Killian gaped at the woman who swatted her husbands butt before pulling him past the two of them. When the elderly couple had rounded the corner they both laughed, trying to muffle the sound but failing.

"I hope we're like that at their age," Killian said and Emma could imagine it. Without the butt swatting of course, that would never be her style, but she could see it. It was a beautiful thought. Taking his hand in hers she led him back towards the center of the store where she'd spotted a café with hot cocoa. At his comment that she was already bossing him about, Emma could only smile. _Hey, if the shoe fit._

….

 _Nashville, TN_

"Ladies and Gentlemen at the Pit Fire, tonight we have a special treat – a friendly showdown of man versus woman. Who will win the title of chicken wing champ tonight? Will it be Miss Ruby Lucas?" The crowd went crazy with Ruby's friends and nearly every guy in the place cheering as she waved on to her fans. "…Or will it be Captain David Nolan?" Now it was time for the female cheers and Emma watched as David looked uncomfortable with the attention, looking to Mary Margaret who was filming all of this.

"This is going to be hilarious." She said to Emma who readily agreed. Both of her friends could eat all day long, but they'd never tried to see who would prove victor in a head to head battle.

"We all know the rules – the contestants have ten minutes to eat as many BBQ wings as they can. Our victor will earn their rightful place on the wall, while our loser suffers through the pain." Killian scoffed.

"Pain is right – why anyone would want to do this is beyond me." Emma put her hand on his arm in silent agreement as the bar started the countdown. Soon they were off, scarfing down the wings with efficiency and precision. One by one they went and to be honest Emma felt second hand discomfort for them, but neither slowed until about the six-minute mark when David started to show some signs of fatigue. "And there he goes," Killian quipped.

By the end of the ten minutes, Ruby had not only beaten David, but had smashed the house record and earned the top spot on the wall for most wings eaten. The crowd was rowdy with delight at the victory, but when the fan fare was over, both Ruby and David insisted that they both needed a good twenty-four hours of sleep to get over this.

On the way back to their hotel, Emma took in all the beauty that the city held, with its rich tradition of country music, good food, and good times. There was a lot of tourist aimed destinations along their walk, but at one point, they passed a hole in the wall dance joint with country music blasting from inside. It didn't have the flashy lights of many of the other places, but also seemed somehow more authentic.

"The night is young yet, Swan." Emma agreed and after telling their friends they'd see them in the morning, she and Killian entered the hall. Dimly lit and filled to capacity, the space seemed genuinely Nashville, for there were no brand new cowboy hats on the people in this joint, and the music playing was from a live band. Emma didn't know the song, but she liked the beat and though she was a New England girl through and through, she could see the appeal of nightlife like this.

"Shall we show them how it's done, love?" Killian asked, extending his hand, intending to bring her out onto the dance floor.

"How could we? We don't know how it's done." Killian looked slightly offended and huffed, insisting that this was a lie and that he'd just have to prove her wrong.

Out on the dance floor, the lights were hotter and the crush of people seemed more consuming, but through some sort of magic, the rest of the room almost fell away. All Emma could see was Killian and all she could feel was the music, coursing through them as he swung her around in hilariously intricate steps. She didn't care what they must look like, all that mattered was that this was fun, so fun in fact, that Emma and Killian didn't leave the bar until the early hours of the morning.

Riding in the cab they hailed back to the hotel, Emma kissed Killian passionately, determined to thank him for such a wonderful night. That gratitude eventually morphed into pure sexual desire, as they'd spent the entirety of the night pressed flush against one another. Completely losing their heads, they almost took things farther than they ever should have gone until the cab came to an abrupt start and they realized they were back at their hotel once again.

"Sorry about that," Emma said to the cabby who only smirked before replying with a bit of a twang.

"For another hundred bucks, you could do whatever you want back there." Emma jokingly pretended to consider but Killian growled, clearly displeased with the prospect of an audience. His jealousy had him handing the cabby money with less politeness than was necessary and placing his hand on the small of her back a little possessively. It sent a zing of pleasure coursing through her, but she decided to be kind and put him out of his misery.

"That's okay, he's about to do whatever I want in a bed." And boy did he ever. To put it mildly, Killian had given her _very_ fond memories of a little town called Nashville.

…..

 _Hershey, PA_

Sugar highs were a thing Emma truly believed were behind her. She honestly couldn't remember the last time she'd been hyper off of sugar. Caffeine buzzes? Yes. A bit of drunkenness after one too many drinks? Sure, once or twice. But this crazy, shaky excitement caused by glucose overload? This was a foreign sensation, though clearly not uncommon. Everyone around them seemed to be buzzing with the same uncontrollable energy.

"We are not doing this, Emma! I'm serious, I love you but no." Elsa's protests had Emma laughing. Elsa didn't know it, but Emma was only messing with her right now.

"Hey, you did not fly across the Atlantic Ocean to go on part of this road trip just to turn and run in the face of danger." Elsa looked at Emma as if the statement was ridiculous.

"Flying a plane and riding a roller coaster are _not_ the same monster at all." Emma totally agreed, and since she was filled to the brim with all those chocolate samples they'd had on the tour thirty minutes ago, you could not pay her to get on this ride, but there was just something about watching Elsa lose her cool a bit that was so funny. Emma must have given that thought away though, because suddenly Elsa turned on a dime. "Emma, you are evil! I take back my love."

"Come now, Elsa. Surely you can let it go." Liam's arms around her seemed to ground Elsa a bit more and she looked back at Emma. Though the woman was never actually angry, she pretended to forgive the perceived injustice just as Killian stepped beside Emma.

"I've been sent to retrieve you, Swan. Seems there are wolves in the woods." Emma didn't understand what he meant until she remembered that Ruby was on this trip and had been talking about wanting to see a wolf. It was her one wish, other than, and Emma was quoting here, _'tons of ridiculously hot sex with her man.'_

They of course had to watch her friend's reaction to such an interaction, and were not disappointed in the slightest when Ruby not only howled, but did so in such a convincing way that all the wolves approached their side of the enclosure and responded. The interplay fascinated not only their group but nearly everyone else in the area and led an actual worker at the sanctuary to come speak with them. Watching Ruby go back and forth with question after question was fun and exciting, but just as she'd started to lag in her own enthusiasm, Killian pulled Emma away with him back to the park.

"Killian, where are we going?" He smiled at her after putting his phone back in his pocket, but said nothing until a few minutes later they stood in front of the Ferris wheel. The ride itself wasn't a huge surprise, but the person Emma saw in front of it did.

"Rey?!" Emma yelled as her friend turned and smiled. They hugged in a happy embrace, for it had been a long time since they'd seen each other in person. When they pulled back, both girls were crying happy tears. Emma introduced Rey and Killian but they'd of course already spoken to organize this and soon Killian excused himself to procure them some fried dough.

"I can't believe you're here." Emma said as they took their place in line.

"Neither can I really. But I got a call from Killian and he told me about you guys being here. My family only lives about an hour away and when he said that you'd told him about that day, I knew he must be a really special guy." The two talked all through their ride on the Ferris wheel, and managed to get through so much catching up and checking in that they started to wonder – how were they still on the ride after all this time? When they finally got off, they asked the attendant who informed them that Killian had made the arrangements. Of course he had.

Over the rest of the afternoon, Emma introduced Rey to all of her friends and Liam and Elsa, pleased beyond words that her old friend blended so well with the others. She had just as much sass and sarcasm as Emma remembered, but the same good heart. It was impossible not to enjoy themselves, past their time at the park and through a lovely dinner in the actual town of Hershey. It wasn't until rather late that Emma said goodbye to Rey, eternally grateful for the new memories they'd gotten to make together.

As Rey drove away, Emma turned to Killian and just looked at him, taking stock of everything that made him the man she loved. There were the obvious apparent things, blue eyes, dark hair, a killer smile that lit up his whole face. But just under the surface was sincerity and honesty and undeniable love. He looked at her like somehow she was the miracle, when all Emma could think was that it was him who always seemed to change her life for the better.

"Did you enjoy yourself today, Emma?" She stepped closer, hands running over his chest as she nodded.

"I did."

"I'm happy to hear it." He looked about to kiss her but she stopped him, speaking more before his lips could touch hers.

"I'm yours, Killian. For now and forever." The beaming smile he gave her at the words shone brighter than the hot sun had all day long, and the kiss he gave her could have melted them both right away had it not been for a certain older brother's comments.

"Seems we're making a habit of this, Swan." Killian said, taking her hand in his as they walked back to the hotel. She squeezed his hand in return.

"I don't see you complaining." He laughed at that, the sound washing over her with calm and serenity.

"And you never ever will."

….

 _Falmouth, MA_

Emma had never seen a sunset on the water before. On the East Coast, a beach that provided that view was a rarity for obvious reasons, but on this last stop before returning to Boston, Mary Margaret brought them to one and it truly was magnificent. The beach faced the channel that separated Cape Cod from the rest of Massachusetts, and so afforded them a gorgeous view the farther the sun dipped towards the horizon. Sitting on a patch of fine sand with all of her friends on spread out blankets, Emma couldn't tear her gaze away from the bursts of orange and pink and yellow that seemed almost painted amongst the clouds in the sky just to be reflected in the ocean before them.

They'd spent weeks on the road and exploring places far from home, but this beach, located just an hour from her future apartment in Boston, might just be the most spectacular part of the entire trip. Here, wrapped in Killian's arms, she truly watched the world turn, saw the light of day slip beyond the horizon and the cling of twilight appear as the stars came out. It was a full moon tonight and the huge yellow globe in the sky seemed impossibly big and incredibly beautiful. The sailboats out on the water shone with the natural light and the only sounds around them were the lap of the waves on the sand and a distant melody from a local concert.

"You know what this view is missing?" Mary Margaret finally asked, filling the quiet with her words. "A bonfire."

"Can we do that here?" Belle asked, genuinely curious.

"Yeah, the beach is a private one. Lord knows my Grandmother pays enough in property taxes to do whatever the heck we want. Roasting some marshmallows shouldn't be too bad." That was all the friends needed to set to work, gathering everything needed from the house up the way and creating a final showing of fire and light deserving of the end of this particular adventure. They put on music, grabbed some beers and made s'mores all through the night.

As the morning light began to appear, Emma took a real good look at all the people around her and marveled at how far they'd all come in less than a year. These people had become her family, their presence in her life as definite as her parents, and to see them all like this, happy and hopeful and ready for the future did her heart some good.

She started with Belle and Will, who were currently trying to regale the others with a story about the first time Will met Belle's Dad. Emma had heard the story before, and so knew full well that Will had made an ass of himself out of nervousness, but the way they sat together, hand in hand finishing each other's sentences and laughing at the lunacy of the moment made Emma smile. Maybe they shouldn't have worked on paper – they were incredibly different people after all – but that didn't matter in the face of love, and Emma was certain that both of them cared for each other very deeply. They'd started as friends, and grown from there, and Emma believed it was that foundation which would see them through any ups and downs.

Beside them were Ruby and Graham, both ready with a big laugh and a jesting question for more of the embaressing details. Emma noticed the way they held each other though, and admired how Ruby, a fiercely independent spirit, had found peace in being part of a duo with a man who never tried to dull her sparkle. There was room for both of their personalities, because neither of them had terrible egos to go with it. Instead they walked through life certain and together. It made Emma smile to watch the flirty sort of fighting that they engaged in at one moment, knowing it was just another way they showed their affection.

Mary Margaret and David though, they were another story. Still the more reserved members of the group, they might have appeared less passionate to the casual observer, but Emma knew the spark between them was real. She'd watched that relationship transition beat for beat, had been at the start of the turn towards love and only seen more and more evidence that told her they'd be forever together. It was truly fitting that her best friend in the whole world had found her soul mate with Killian's best friend. She didn't question the coincidence of it all, but just appreciated that this was her life.

"You're rather thoughtful tonight, love." Killian whispered in her ear and Emma warmed all over from the sound. She looked back over her shoulder and smiled at him.

"Do you ever think about how we got here?"

"All the time, love. A man as lucky as I am shouldn't ignore the blessings he's had." Killian brought her hand up to kiss and she couldn't help but warm at the action.

"Let me guess, I'm the best blessing of all right?" She'd meant it as a joke but he turned her around in his embrace so she looked at him fully. The intensity in his gaze had her heart hammering in her chest as she waited with bated breath for what he was about to say.

"Without a doubt, Emma. There is simply nothing else that could ever compare." Emma went to kiss him but was interrupted by Belle of all people.

"Okay, really I love you guys, but we're not doing this again. If you can't keep your hands off of each other, excuse yourselves like normal people." Emma and Killian both looked each other, biting back some laughter. They couldn't argue with the assessment, since they both knew they'd been about to cause a bit of a scene.

"You heard her, Captain. So what are you going to do about it?" Without further delay Killian swept her up in his arms and brought her back to the house. Emma laughed, knowing that this was exactly the way they should end their trip. It was just so quintessentially them, and she hoped it always would be.

 _ **Post-Note: So like I said, just a fluffy little compilation of moments amongst a road trip. It was important to me to not only have Emma and Killian moments, but moments with their friends in one of these final chapters since those friends have meant so much especially to Emma in this story. With only two installments left of this story though, know that I'll be really honed in on Killian and Emma in those segments. Hope you all enjoyed, and thanks for reading!**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N: The final official chapter of this fic brings us ahead in the story one year. It starts with a celebratory dinner for Emma for her graduation from her masters program with her parents and her friends in Boston. By the end of the night there will be cuteness, a proposal and some smut. Also a bit of a flash of what will happen for Emma and Killian in the future. It's basically exactly how I end all of my other fics – with so much fluff it makes your heart hurt. Hope you all enjoy and thanks for reading!**_

 _One Year Later_

 _Emma_

Gathered around a table in a swanky Boston restaurant tonight in the North End sat a showing of Emma Swan's favorite people in the entire world. Everyone was there, her friends, her parents, even Liam and Elsa had made the trip, despite Elsa's pretty recent announcement that the two of them were expecting a new addition to their family. It was a lovely feeling, to know that all of these people cared for her as much as they did and that they wanted to celebrate the newest stage in her life with her.

"I'm so proud of you, love." It wasn't the first time Killian had whispered the words in her ear tonight, but they brought the same rush of happiness all the same. Sitting beside her, chairs pushed together and his arm around her waist, holding her close, Killian looked as handsome as ever in a black button up shirt and black blazer. This was no late night at the bar with their friends, it was a high-end party in honor of her newly earned masters degree, and Killian had spared no expense. Emma didn't need all of this, really all she'd wanted was a moment she'd already gotten, the one where she'd walked across the stage to receive her degree, and had seen him waiting in the crowd. As long as she got to come home to Killian every night, as long as he stood by her side, that would be enough.

"So you've said once or twice." Emma watched the way his blue eyes held the small reflection of candlelight from their table, but the fire there stemmed from more than their surroundings. Emma knew he had more to say, more that he wanted to tell her, but instead of pressing, he simply kissed her before Mary Margaret stood up with her glass of champagne.

"Everyone, I'd like to give a toast. To my best friend, Emma, who inspires me every day. She never stops fighting for what she wants, but she also never sacrifices friends or family to do it. Despite a grueling schedule, crazy coursework, and all sorts of field research, Emma has been there for all of us just as much as ever. When we've needed guidance, or a shoulder to cry on, or a distraction from our own crazy lives, she always delivers in a nearly selfless way. We're all lucky to have her, and today, she is more than a Master of Sociology, she's a Master of Life. To Emma!"

"To Emma!" They all chorused and as Emma sipped her champagne, she thought of how lucky she was to have all of these people, cheesy toasts and all. Over the past year, she'd been living with her three best friends, exploring all that this city had to offer as they all took the next steps in their lives.

While Emma had been studying, Mary Margaret had been doing the same, having gotten into Harvard Med like she'd wanted. Belle meanwhile, had taken a gap year, volunteering mostly with the city's literacy program. Her journey into continued academia would start in the fall when she went to Emerson College for her chance at a degree. And Ruby? Well, Ruby had taken the world by storm, to the surprise of no one. In a year she'd gone from intern to associate at one of the city's top marketing firms and continued to make a name for herself day in and day out.

Technically her home was with those friends, but Emma spent nearly every night with Killian usually at his apartment. Emma loved the everyday routine of waking up to him beside her before they started their days at work and at school. Though she hated to be away from him so long, it made their reconnection later all the sweeter. Still, Emma was slightly upset with herself. Killian had asked her when they'd both been back in school how she felt about moving in together and she'd said that she'd want to be engaged. At the time it hadn't felt like the need for them to get to that next step was so pressing, but now it was all she wanted. Killian was her forever. There was never a moment when she waivered in believing that, and she knew he was just as devoted. She just had to figure out how to make him see that she was ready.

"Emma, love, will you come with me for a minute. Just to grab a bit of air before dinner is served?" Emma nodded, happy to escape with Killian for a little while. She loved having everyone around, but she loved her moments with him too. As they walked away from the restaurant, Killian surprised Emma by pulling her across the street and moving into the building directly in front of where they'd been. Once inside he pulled her into the elevator.

"Killian, where are we going?" He turned to face her, cupping her cheek with his hand, looking so hopeful and determined, she'd never have said no to him whatever his reply was.

"Do you trust me?" She nodded filled with complete certainty. He grinned, and kissed her hand before pressing the button that said RT. Only when the doors opened did she realize RT meant Rooftop.

"Wow!" There was no other word to describe the sight before her. Here, hidden in a patch of cement amongst a larger concrete jungle was a garden, beautiful and full of color and picturesque blossoms. Strings of twinkling lights, not unlike the ones Killian had used in the observatory years ago, hung above the flowers, and with Killian's hand still in hers, Emma took a step forward, wanting to explore the amazing place Killian had brought her into.

All along the walkway were stunning bushes and trellises of flowers with everything from roses to irises to tiger lilies. They were all gorgeous and so entirely unexpected that Emma could hardly believe they were real. Yet there was no denying the sweet smell in the air, or the way the slight breeze whistled through the plants. All around them were the sounds of the city but the plants lived on, unfazed by the harshness of their surroundings.

"Do you like it, love?" She turned around to face Killian and kissed him, trying to show him exactly how much she loved the thoughtful gift. Only he could find a way to give her everything she never knew she wanted casually in the middle of dinner.

"Yes, it's like magic," she said when she finally pulled back. Killian smiled at her statement but Emma noticed a sobering of his features. One moment he was enjoying all of this with her, the next a sort of heaviness had settled over him. He pulled her over to the middle of the display and Emma noticed on the ground a smattering of rose petals. She didn't think much of it until Killian bent down on one knee before her, pulling out a tiny black box. All at once, the gesture made sense, and Emma's heart pounded in her chest. Tears welled in her eyes, because now she actually had her perfect moment.

"Emma, love, I knew from the moment I met you that you were unlike any other. It took me three years, but eventually I turned that infatuation into more. By the end of our first date there was no doubt left in my mind, you are the one for me, and there's not a day that will ever go by where I don't love you with every part of me. Please make me the happiest man in the world and say you'll be my wife." Emma felt the tears streaming down her face, and she closed her eyes just for a second, taking the time to memorize this moment. She wanted to remember this instant in time and how he'd done all of this for her for the rest of her days. When her eyes opened once more, he was anxiously awaiting her reply.

"Yes, Killian. Yes I will marry you." He was up in a split second, bringing her into his strong embrace and twirling her around in his excitement. She couldn't help the giggle that escaped her, and when he finally stopped, when her feet touched the ground once more, she went to kiss him only for him to surprise her.

"One last thing, love." Killian opened the box he'd been holding, and only then did Emma remember that she hadn't actually received the ring. Inside the little felt compartment, Emma saw the most beautiful ring, a lovely sapphire with a wreath of diamonds all around. Slipping it onto her finger, Killian smiled, the overwhelming joy in his face was undeniable, but he continued on. "I had the design slightly altered, but it was my mother's the stones and the band. She would have thanked God every day that I found you, Emma, for nothing and no one has ever made me so happy."

"You make me happy too, more than I ever imagined I could be." With that, they sealed their union with a kiss, and though they'd loved each other for quite a while, it instantly became a favorite of Emma's. The charge of passion swirling around them fed their actions, all thoughts of dinner and the others had completely left Emma's mind until she heard something in the background that didn't seem to belong. Killian pulled back and she watched a flush break out across his cheeks. His hand went to scratch at his ear and suddenly she knew that strange sort of cheering she heard was for them.

Gazing across the street, Emma saw that directly across from them were all of the people who they'd been at dinner with, watching and waving from the roof of the restaurant's building. Only slightly embarrassed, but mostly just too happy to think straight, Emma gave them a little wave.

"I didn't realize we had an audience," she said in a teasing voice to Killian.

"What can I say, love? There are an awful lot of people who want to see you happy." Emma gave a contented sigh, hugging him tighter to her. Soon enough they'd have to head back, to finish dinner and to face the fanfare of her friends and family. But right now, in this moment, she just wanted to hold him.

As if her deepest desires had been willed into fruition, Emma heard a song, wafting all around them, and it only took the first few bars for Emma to recognize it. It was their song, the one that had brought them together, and followed them ever since, playing through some hidden speakers. Emma looked up at Killian, shaking her head as she stared at him in awe.

"Jeez you really thought of everything, didn't you?" He shook his head, looking just as surprised as she did.

"This wasn't me, love."

"Ask her to dance already!" Every single one of their friends along with her parents had yelled the directive, and thankfully, Killian heeded their request.

"Shall we, Swan?" He extended his hand, which she immediately took, and there, amongst the flowers and the lights, they shared a dance to herald in their new engagement. Emma's eyes never waivered from Killian's, but if they had, she might have seen that across the way, all of her friends and her parents were dancing too, proving that true love when strong enough could change the lives of the people around it too.

….

 _Killian_

 _She said yes!_ Killian thought to himself, still reeling from the night that he'd shared with Emma. For months he'd been trying to find the right time, warring with himself about the virtues of taking action and having patience. She'd said at one point that she wanted to graduate from all of her schooling first, and so he'd respected that, but damn if it hadn't been one of the hardest things he'd ever done.

Now at least Emma was here, lying beside him in their bed, the picture of loveliness with her golden hair splayed out on her pillow, a small smile playing at her lips even in sleep. After she'd said yes, they'd returned to the fray of festivities, a new achievement to celebrate, but Killian had waited all the while to get her home where she belonged. She'd promised in the taxi back that she'd be moving in with him straight away, and the relief that came with knowing she'd be making this her home as well was unimaginable.

Killian then spent the night showing her how right she was to say yes, and gave her a taste of everything he planned to present her with for the rest of their lives. Just thinking of all that was to come sent adrenaline coursing through him. While pleasant, the surge of energy was why he was here, completely awake at three in the morning when he should have been asleep. Maybe it was the fact that he was living a life better than any dream he'd ever had that kept his eyes open. He didn't want to risk sleep only to find that all this had been some vivid imagining in his head. His hold around Emma tightened slightly at the thought that that would happen.

"Babe, I love you, but sometimes you love me too loudly." Her mumbled teasing caused a skip in Killian's heartbeat, but he pressed a kiss to her forehead. He hadn't meant to wake her, and now felt a little guilty that she would lose sleep because of him.

"I'm sorry, love. Go back to sleep." She shook her head, the action causing her nose to brush across his shoulder, as her sleepy green eyes opened up. Running a hand across his jaw, she sent zings of pleasure coursing through him that he was powerless to stop.

"I want you to go with me. You need your rest." Killian brought her fingers to his lips to kiss them lightly at the tips.

"I'll be fine, love."

"You need to be more than fine for what I have in mind tomorrow." The gravel in her voice that spoke to these plans falling on the naughtier end of the spectrum and had Killian's already hard length twitching with want. It didn't escape Emma's notice, and she brought her hand down his chest, over the ridges of his abs until her fingers came to grasp him pulling out a moan from him. "Guess I'll have to try and tire you out."

He certainly wasn't going to argue with that logic, at worst he'd find more pleasure and then remain awake. As Emma came above him, one hand still pumping his cock, and the other placed on his stomach for balance, Killian succumbed to the pleasure of her touch and the picture she presented. With her long blonde hair falling in a curtain around her face, and her green eyes now filled with lust and satisfaction at her power over him, she was a goddess, and she was his. All of it together was going to have this over so much sooner than he wanted to, so he flipped their positions, dropping a kiss to her lips to muffle her slightly outraged protests.

"Marriage, I'm told, is a lot of negotiation, Swan, negotiations I think we should practice now. So… I'll let you have me, if I can have you first." Emma moaned as his mouth moved down to suck on her hardened nipple. Her fingers moved through his hair instinctively. Still, his love had a few words for his theory on marital sex.

"You've already had me at least half a dozen times tonight." That was true, but still he growled against her, moving towards her other breast as his hand came to open her legs wider and his fingers made their way into her sex. He contemplated giving her everything hard and fast, or stretching out the pleasure into a stronger release thanks to a slower momentum. He opted for a happy middle ground, seeking the best of both strategies.

"It's not enough, love. When will you learn, it'll never be enough?" Emma practically purred as he continued to pleasure her clit but he kissed his way down her body until he was pulling her, up, and setting his mouth at the junction of her pleasure. With a long swipe of his tongue against her, he had her bucking for more, and a grin broke out across his face. He loved to watch her come undone; it was what drove him day in and day out. Slowly he urged her closer to madness, with well placed licks and sucks designed to drive her as crazy as her very presence drove him. Soon enough he got his wish, watching as Emma writhed beneath him, eventually shattering into an orgasm that filled him with pride. As she returned back to herself he came to rise above her, kissing along her neck and her jaw.

"Please, Killian. I need you with me." He grinned against her pulse point, breathing in her scent and taking a moment to thank the Gods for her again before he whispered his acceptance of her plea.

"As you wish, love." As Killian and Emma moved together, both trying to get what they needed and wanted more than anything else, Killian listened to Emma promise him forever, and tell him that he loved her over and over. It was music to his ears, to know that the woman who had so resolutely stolen his heart had freely given hers in return, and it brought them both to the brink faster than he might have liked. But when they'd fallen, diving into the bliss they'd both been craving, Killian felt the tug of sleep pull at him for the first time all night. She'd gotten her wish, in the end, and he felt powerless to deny her.

"I promise when you wake up I'll be here. I'm not going anywhere, ever." How she'd known his irrational worry, the one that had nagged at him silently all night, Killian might never know, but her words relieved the last bit of tension that pulled at his chest. Soon enough, his eyes closed, his breathing steadied, and right after Emma joined him, both of them falling into a well-earned sleep.

….

True to her word, Emma was with Killian the next morning, and every day following that. They sailed through their engagement with all the joy one would expect, excited for the future, despite the hundreds of opinions everyone seemed to have about when and how the union should take place. Mary Margaret had even gone so far as to create a wedding theme scrapbook for the two of them, which then prompted Emma's mother to do the same. It was kindly done, but incredibly overwhelming and neither Emma nor Killian felt particularly strongly about table settings or venues. All that mattered was the person they were marrying and the promises they'd make on that special day.

Their families and friends then opted for a big ceremony. Emma was an only child, and Killian was Liam's only true family, and as such the day was planned with the intention that it would be a date to remember. Their friends were just as excited at the prospect of a big party, and Emma and Killian too liked the thought of a day just where their love was the star. So they worked through the summer to make such a magical day for the couple in just a few months time. What most of their loved ones did not know though, was that Emma and Killian were tired of waiting, and had no intention to do so.

Instead of making it through to mid-fall when they'd marry in Maine amongst the beautiful leaves and Emma's beloved fall festivities, Emma and Killian found themselves eloping on the cliffs in Dover while on a visit to Elsa and Liam in August. The service was small, but incredibly meaningful, especially to Killian, who felt his mother's presence through the entire thing. A few weeks later, when they made their vows again in front of far more people, they both meant them just as strongly, for time would never dull their ties or commitments to each other.

The life that Killian and Emma both had been dreaming of, the one with the white picket fence, and the kids and the happiness that never faded, was theirs. It was something they fought hard to protect each and every day, finding the good in nearly every moment, even those that weren't so great. Through it all they had each other, and the firm belief that love was enough and that for them it always would be.

Years later, when their children asked about how they'd met and how they'd known they were true love, Killian would always say the same thing in the face of their curiosity – when you love someone, you just know. He'd known Emma would change his life forever, known he'd love her until the end of time, and now he knew that the world they'd built together was more than magical. It was real and right for them in a way nothing else ever could be. Emma agreed with all those things, but would always tell her children just one more thing – to have a love like theirs, you needed to be brave and to let people in. True love never came to those who shied away. Instead it came to people who said yes, even in the face of fear. Thank god she'd had the strength to do just that, for it had given her a beautiful happily ever after.

 _ **Post-Note: There we have it! The final official chapter of 'Like You Do' is done. It's incredibly crazy to think that this story is so close to being over (I do have a planned epilogue coming soon), but I have loved writing it and talking with my lovely readers about it as well. I hope that you all enjoyed the story, and I thank you for reading as it truly means the world to me!**_


	26. Epilogue

_**A/N: Even though I am crazily in denial that this fic could ever be over, the time has come. This is my last planned installment, and as such is very bittersweet. After a last chapter that showed their engagement and seemed to give them the happily ever after Emma and Killian deserve (in every AU!), we're flashing forward nearly 25 years to see Emma and Killian sending their youngest children off to college. It's pretty short, but you can expect parallels and cute moments with said kids, and a sappy but sweet way to end the story. Thank you so much for reading, and I truly hope you enjoy!**_

 _24 Years Later_

 _Emma_

As Emma strolled along the grounds of her alma mater once more, she couldn't help but notice how much things had changed. Many of the old buildings that she'd practically lived in during finals and classes looked completely different. She shouldn't have been surprised, a lot had happened in the twenty-five years since she'd graduated from this school. She'd found a career she loved, earned a masters, married the man of her dreams, and had four incredible children who were all now grown, even if they'd forever be her babies.

Emma had transformed, much like this school had. She had gone from a girl who wanted a life in the background to a fully formed, thoroughly happy adult, secure in who she was and what she wanted. Emma had found her meaning and her purpose, and honestly was living that happily ever after that so many people worked so hard to find. That she was lucky, she would never deny, but all of the good in her life was also a product of hard work and determination. Every day she did her best to be a good wife, a capable worker, and a loving mother, and only hoped her best would be enough. So far it had been.

Certain things about the campus around them though, had stayed nearly exactly the same, including the building she'd lived in her senior year. Now considered an older dorm, and repurposed for incoming freshman, Emma could do nothing but marvel at how eerily similar it all looked. The memories she had here were substantial, and as she walked the long hallway with her youngest daughter Leia, she couldn't help the flood of remembrances and the smile that came to her face. When they passed the showers, and the door to her old room for instance, or when they walked past the common room and the stairwell up to Ruby and Gwen's old dorm. Every piece of this place held a memory, and nearly all of those held Killian. It was a lifetime ago, but she could remember all of it like it was yesterday. Somehow Emma knew she always would.

"You know all of the other parents look stressed and sad right now, but you have a huge grin going. Should I be worried you don't love me anymore?" Emma turned her attention to her eighteen year old daughter, whose honey colored hair was as long as Emma's had been at her age, falling in similar waves around her shoulders. Of all her children, people tended to think that Leia looked the most like Emma, but there were still traces of her father, especially when her daughter smiled.

Leia already knew the truth, which was that Emma was struggling with her and her twin brother Ryder leaving home for their first year of school. This time felt so different than when Hope had gone, for her eldest child had been ready and prepared and completely assured that college would be great. She'd immediately fallen in with good friends and found a love for her classes but had checked in every day with Emma and Killian. Liam was the same way, and though she'd missed her older two so much, Emma still had Leia and Ryder. Their home still felt full, even if it wasn't all the time.

It would be such a dramatic change now that all four kids would be away and Emma still didn't know how she'd handle it. She'd been a mother for over twenty years now, and she would never know what to do with an empty house and no kids to drive to activities or help with homework or aid through crushes and dances and friendship woes. But, Emma did know that her daughter was nervous, and just like her mother, Leia tended towards sarcasm when feeling in doubt. To ease the slight tension behind Leia's hazel eyes, Emma responded in kind.

"Hate to break it to you kid, but we've been waiting for this day since you were born." Leia smiled as she opened up the door to her room, still getting used to the way the keys unlocked here. The interior of the space looked spectacular, certainly a homier room than Emma's ever had been. The colors were perfect, everything matched but not to an overwhelming degree, and all along the walls in Leia's section of the room were filled with her own paintings that she'd made herself. Her daughter was extremely talented, and Emma was glad that she'd been proud enough of her works to hang them up here.

With the help of Killian and the other kids, they'd had Leia all moved in this morning pretty much in record time, but neither Emma nor Leia had been ready to say goodbye when she was settled. So here they were, hours later, after a lunch with the family at the cafeteria and a walk around the grounds just the two of them. Leia's roommate, a very sweet and incredibly bubbly girl named Sarah (who reminded Emma a lot of Mary Margaret), was currently off with her own family, which allowed Leia to speak freely to her mother.

"Do you think I'm really going to like it here, Mom?" The subtle crack in her daughter's tone only solidified to Emma that her baby girl was worried. Without question she moved across the room to pull her daughter in her arms and into a warm hug.

"I know you are, honey. Just promise me one thing. Promise me to be braver than you're mom was. Even if it's scary, let people in. It's so much better than going it alone." Leia nodded into Emma's shoulder.

"I promise I'll try. Besides, I have three siblings and some of my oldest friends coming here too." Emma smiled, so glad that along with all of the Jones kids there were two other familiar faces for Leia to see: Lizzie, Mary Margaret and David's daughter who was a junior, and Derrick, Ruby and Graham's son who would also be a freshman.

A knock sounded at the door and both Emma and Leia looked up to find that it was Sarah, no longer joined by her parents. The girl, who had radiated excitement and glee before now, looked a little less self-assured, but she plastered on a smile all the same.

"Oh good you're here. It would have been kind of sucky to be alone right now. Who knew I was actually going to miss Mom and Dad and my pipsqueak brothers?" Emma smiled at Sarah, but watched as some of Leia's lingering tension melted away. That Sarah was able to be so open with her own worries was a godsend. Now Emma truly believed Leia would do the same.

"You know the best remedy for that is making friends. Leia, why don't you call Derrick and see if he's here yet. Knowing Ruby they'll be late and he might still need some help with his set up."

"You already know a guy going to school here other than your brothers?!" Emma wasn't actually all that surprised at the flush that came to her daughter's cheeks when Sarah asked the question. She had a sneaking suspicion that Leia's long-term friendship with Derrick might be blossoming into something more. But she wouldn't push. If it was meant to be, it would happen on it's own.

"Yeah I do. I actually already messaged him and we could go meet up with him and his roommate if you want?" Sarah was so excited at the prospect of meeting people she grabbed her bag and told Leia she'd be outside. That was probably for the best as it left Emma alone with Leia to say her goodbyes.

"I think I'm finally ready," Leia said and Emma smiled, holding back her tears as she nodded.

"I know you are, honey. And if you need me, I'll just be one phone call away, okay?"

"Okay. Love you." Emma felt her throat close up a bit as she gave Leia one last quick hug.

"I love you too, Leia." With that, Emma took her leave so the girls could go about having their college fun. She had faith that it would all work out, but that didn't mean she wasn't a little sad in the meantime. The only remedy she knew, would be finding her husband and having him remind her that all if this was just as it should be.

…

 _Killian_

Years ago, when Killian had walked these grounds as a student himself, he'd had a dream, one that had sparked on his first day here – he dreamed that he'd find the courage to tell a beautiful, funny, incredibly smart girl that he liked her and would give anything for a chance to show her he was worth liking too. That dream had followed him around through his day to day, on the team and in the classroom, but eventually, he'd manned up and said his peace. Every single day he rejoiced in that show of bravery, but today of all days, that joyousness was compounded. Everything that he had now, his life, his kids, his wonderful marriage, was all due to him finally pulling it together and speaking to his Swan.

After a morning of getting his two youngest settled in to their new homes away from home, and lunch with all his children, of whom he was prouder than he could ever say, Killian now had the distinct pleasure of taking a walk with Ryder alone. He had given this particular tour once before, to his eldest son Liam just last year, but for some reason, Killian knew it would be Ryder who got the most out of it.

Where Liam was a manifestation of all of Killian and Emma's more confident qualities, Ryder was a man of a different make. Instead of showiness and loud professions like his brother, Ryder was a waiter, a quiet boy who'd grown into an observer of people much like his mother. Whip smart and an even more talented baseball player than Killian had been, Ryder could have gone to any school in the country, but he'd chosen to come here. When Killian had asked him why, Ryder said that this was his family's legacy and it was where he belonged – it was part of his story.

Of all Emma and Killian's children, Ryder was always the one most interested in stories. Every night, when he'd been younger, he would force his little eyes open to hear every last word that Emma and Killian would read to him, while his older siblings had all long ago fallen asleep. Ryder had been the kind of kid who paid attention to the adults at the party, later repeating verbatim something that his parents or their friends had said in the hopes of understanding. He was a curious lad, hungry for knowledge, and eager to absorb everything he could. Ryder always seemed to be grappling with life's big questions, but one thing Killian had yet to see was his son show interest in anyone as more than a friend.

All through the years, girls had pined for Ryder, a fact that had driven his twin sister Leia a little crazy, for she'd had to sort out her friends based on who wanted to be friends for the right reasons, and who wanted to get closer to her brother. Still, Ryder was nothing but polite, claiming that he'd know the right girl when he saw her, just as Killian had. It was for this reason and so many others that Killian knew this tour would not be wasted on Ryder, and indeed, his son was asking him more questions along their way than even he'd expected.

"Did you have a favorite place when you were here, Dad?" _Anywhere your mother was_ , was Killian's first thought, but he decided to spare his son that level of disclosure. When he considered actual places, he found that he did have one, and it was the last stop he'd decided on for this tour.

"Aye son, and you're looking at it." Ryder took in the observatory with interest, walking towards the front of the building without even checking in with Killian first, but just as they were reaching the steps, Ryder suddenly stopped. Killian noticed that his son's gaze was caught on a young woman with auburn hair who looked rather uncomfortable as she stood with who Killian assumed were her parents. The girl was certainly very pretty, but from his son's blatant stare, you'd have thought she was an angel.

 _This must be what it was like for Liam all those years ago,_ Killian thought to himself as he broke out into a full grin. Gods if only Emma was here for this, he was half inclined to film it for her so she could witness it, because this was certainly history repeating itself. Ryder was feeling the strike of love on the steps of the observatory just like his old man had. And, similar to Killian back then, Ryder was struck immobile, not moving towards the girl who at this point was looking at him too. She offered him a smile and Ryder's face tried to make one of it's own, but it failed somehow. Chuckling, Killian came to his son's aid.

"Excuse us, but would you happen to know where and when the parents' seminars are?" Killian cordially spoke with the girl's parents but gave his son a look that said _'get on with it, son.'_ Finally Ryder seemed to understand and he started a conversation with the girl that Killian kept track of while he kept her parents distracted.

"So, come here often?" It was quite possibly the most terrible opening line his son could have chosen, but despite Killian's slight grimace, it seemed to win over the object of his affections. The girl smiled wider, shaking her head.

"Does that line ever work for you?" Ryder stammered back a reply.

"No clue, this is the first time I've panicked badly enough to use it. Let me try again. Hi, I'm Ryder." Ryder extended his hand which the girl quickly took to shake.

"Diana." After a few more minutes of talking, Killian felt he'd enabled enough, the rest was up to his son, so bidding Diana's parents farewell, he pulled Ryder back just for a moment.

"I can see the barrage of questions you've got rattling around in that brain of yours, so let me just say all I can tell you before sending you off. If you like her, don't be shy about it. I have very few regrets in this life, but the only one I do have is waiting as long as I did to tell your mother how I felt about her." Ryder nodded, looking back at Diana for a moment before returning his eyes to Killian's.

"You forgot to tell us in the stories that this part is absolutely terrifying." Killian couldn't help the laugh that emanated from his chest at his sons words.

"Aye it is. You'll get used to it though." Ryder groaned as he hugged Killian and in that moment the pang that came from knowing that he'd hugged both his youngest daughter and son goodbye settled in his heart. Watching Ryder step back to the girl who'd caught his fancy, Killian allowed himself a final moment to watch on before turning back to find Emma.

He located her on the green on the quad, swarmed by people all around, but even to this day saw only her. When her emerald eyes found his, she smiled, and suddenly that pang of longing for the good old days, with the kids running and screaming through the house, were gone. They were all ready for this next step, even if it might be a hard adjustment at first. Taking Emma into his arms, he kissed her, not giving a damn about the world around them and relatively certain that none of his children were around to mortify. When they broke apart, Emma was the first to speak.

"So… what do we do now?" He ran his thumb along the smooth skin of her hand as he took it in hers.

"Perhaps everything that having a gaggle of children in the house made so difficult for twenty years." He saw the exact moment that she understood him, registering the heat that flared to life within her.

"Sleep?" He laughed heartily at her joke and wrapped his arm around her as they set out to return to the car once more.

"Something along those lines, love." She kissed his cheek and he looked down to her with a quizzical brow.

"What was that for, Swan?" She sighed, a happy little sound he'd come to know quite well through their years together.

"For loving me, exactly like you do."

 _ **Post-Note: Another story gone… I do not even know what to say. Quite frankly, it's kind of hard to process and to let a story go like this, especially since 'Like You Do' is not only my most popular fic, but the first story I ever wanted to adapt to CS. It's been a constant in my six months of writing fanfiction, and this AU, for whatever reason, just gives me all sorts of warm fuzzy feelings in my heart. I truly hope that you guys have enjoyed this story, and so many of you have been so wonderfully supportive along the way. Know that it all means so much to me, and I am truly glad to have shared this with you! If you haven't already, check out my other stories, which I promise are filled with just as much fluffy goodness. Thank you so much for reading and have a wonderful rest of your week!**_


End file.
